Ever After: A Buttercup Story
by Mystical Raven
Summary: This is a Cinderella story, Buttercup style and no fairy Godmothers ok. I can't think of any other summaries right now. ButchXButtercup, BlossomXBrick, BoomerXBubbles and OCsXOCs Please Read and REVIEW
1. Prologue

**Someone's POV**

I was sitting in the Echanted Woods, it was my safe place...I sat against a tree...

I just heard the worst news imaginable...I was picked...the Priest and Sages...I hit the tree and had my head on my knees...Why me? I'm just 13 years old! Why Me! Three other Brothers, and I was picked...Me!

I don't want to be the Crown Prince...I just want to be...I sighed...I hold a crack...I thought it was my brothers...trying to cheer me up...but how could I cheer up? My life would be over...I could feel the old me already slipping away and the future King already trying...this stranger trying to take over...Well...I won't let him, I'll fight...I'll-

"You can't hide from me for ever..." I heard someone yell, I thought it was a servant girl...or...maybe a boy, the voice was deep enough, searching for me.

I sighed standing up, "Fine."

Suddenly, this girl was in front of me with a blindfold. She tripped over a branch and fell on me, pushing me up against the tree, "Hah, found you!"

I growled...I didn't wanna be bother with this, I have my own crap to deal with...in one day...my life has been changed...instead of drawing and becoming a great artist, and exploring new lands have been dashed...and now...

She removes her blindfold and...

My heart was beating up to my head...I wanted to tell her to back off but I was literally tongue tied...since _when was I into girls...they're disgusting with their cooties_ and...and...

Time seemed to stop...

She had the most beautiful green eyes...they shined like Emeralds...in fact they brightened as her eyes widened...I've never seen such eyes...and she had this peachy rosy like blush...

Suddenly, those eyes widened and she was dash off...there was a brown slipper on the ground, where she was standing...

"Hey wait...wait..." I yelled but she just disappeared...just a brown slippers on the ground.

_Who was that...that...Angel_

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

The four of us were running through the Echanted woods...I had a Blindfold...my best friends...

I was talked in to playing this stupid game...I was about 11 years old...

Brianna said...using my Earth magic to guide me through the woods and stop being a wimp...I could hear the laughter all around.

"I know you guys are here." I laughed, admitting this was fun...everything was dark except for the white lines that appeared with each step I took...showing me trees...and I saw Belle hiding behind one, I took another step and she was gone, she was running the other way.

Brianna...I believe it was Brianna...lying against a tree.

"You can't hide forever." I laughed, but the image disappeared and I tripped over something.

"Fine." I heard this husky voice...I removed the Blindfold and there were these green eyes...looking down at me, they were darker green and at first with irritation but then the widened and sparkled...with something that I couldn't make out...he just smiled.

I just pushed off of him...got up...

_What was he doing here..Oh no I was using magic...What if..._

I just ran off...as fast as I could...He was calling for me...

"Wait..wait.." I heard him yelling but I never stopped, not even turned around. All he had to do was tell someone of my identity and that was all, I could be burned as a Witch or jailed for life.

"C'mon!" I yelled, it wasn't long until my friends were right behind me, with that boy still chasing me.

I took a deep breath as we each ran into our homes, I slammed the door. My Mom was coughing, she washing her hands again before feeding the twins Samuel and Samatha (**Yep, I decided to put her in here too**)

"Buttercup, sweetie, did you lose another shoe?" She smiled, asking me.

Oh no I must have ran so fast it fell off...But I can't go back.

My mom saw this, she sighs again but smiled like always, "Oh dear, was someone in the woods." She just came over and hugged me, "Oh Buttercup, if only you didn't have to hid your magic...you would be a great Earth Fairy."

"Fairy? Fairies are so girly, why couldn't I be a Witch like Brianna or a Healing Maiden like Blossom (ok maybe not that, but it would come in handy learning to heal, in fact the Kingdom allows Healers) or a Wicca like Belle...Or a wizard...just anything but a girly fairy."

My mom shushed me, it was too dangerous, "Now, it's ok. Earth Fairies are tough too, they have great strength and enough magic could destroy this Kingdom if they wanted too...let's just pray you don't have enough Fairy blood to grow wings." She laughed but she stopped and started coughing again.


	2. Back to the Present

**Blitz and Brianna belong to Singing Bella**

**Butch's POV**

I sighed as I sat by the window, looking out at the cities and villages that surrounded the Castle, I looked over at the Enchanted Woods, thinking of those dazzaling eyes again...Why is that all I could think of when I see those Woods...I sighed from the pure exhaustion of my lessons...learning about the laws and treaties, while my brothers and cousin just fool around when Dad wasn't looking, I was stuck in this castle...I watched as some of the kids even played games.

That's when my step mom came in, the new Queen of our Kingdom, she smiled wide as I quickly went back to my painting...just painting the landscapes from the view of the window.

"So this is where you've been hiding? Your tutor has been looking for you." She asked.

"Why, so I can learn more about the other countries...it's torture...learning about Countries that I wanted to go to."

She sighed but she hugs me, "Oh yes, that's right...I was once your teacher...Butch...dear-"

"Listen I kinda like to keep my hiding place a secret, since I can't even leave the castle."

"Well, if you stop running off all the time-"

"I can't help it, I get restless sometimes...like Brick and Blitz...stuck in this damn castle all the time...Excuse me."

"Well, I guess it would be crazy to tell you that your father, the King is trying to find you a Bride."

I was so shocked that I dropped the bowl of paint, "What?"

**Buttercup's POV**

I felt a bite on the ankle bring me back to the present...it was My Fang (my pet Star Sphinx Griffin)...I jumped up from the table... that's when I smell...

"Damn it!" I cursed as I ran towards the pot, there was a pole that hung the pot over the fire...I pulled the hanging pole and pulled the pot out of the fire and let the pot sit on the floor. The whole house filled with the smell of burnt food. I lifted up my hands and said, "_Airus Purus."_

The small house plants in the windows, sprouted up, they opened their leaves and absorb the smoke, and the leaves curled back up turning green, I growled, looking around quickly, I blew a kiss and the leaves turned back to the color green. Too bad my magic can't make food better, I sighed, opening the pot...I don't think soup is supposed to be this color. I was 16 years old, about to turn 17 in a few months. I lived with my Dad, my big brother and the twins, We lived in the Kingdom of Asheia. I was the only girl in the Village who wore brown pants ( my brother's old pants actually, I even had to wrap a sash around them to keep from falling) and not those dumb maiden dress, and a green short sleeve shirt (I actually dyed it that color myself, I was tired of brown) and I wore brown slippers.

We did live on the Edge of the Morbucks' estate and close enough to the town of New Town Shrine. I sighed, I was restless...I would always get restless when I stayed indoors for too long. Mom said that's the how Fairies are, they love to be in nature...A tear ran down my face as I thought about my mom. I sat back down...Fang jumped into my lap. This was my mom's gift when I turned 12. This little demon was cuteness itself, Griffins or at least these special and unique griffins aged slowly...he had the face of a cat with pretty and big lighter green eyes, his fur was tan but he had white big paws and a white chest, a lion like tail and wings... He always following me... but it was ok.

Unlike Magic...magicial creatures were allowed thanks to our newest Queen, Sarah (Miss Keane, just so you know, I thought I heard her name was Sarah, if not please tell me). It was believe that she was an Animal Fairy or some sort...if only there was some way to get magic itself legal at least for us lower class. My friends and I, except Blossom, hide our magic...the lower class isn't supoose to have magic and then there was the fine and the schooling, who could pay for that except the nobles, well...except for Healing Maidens like Blossom. Brianna was a Witch, who had a nasty habit of pranking people who ever was dumb enough to mess with her. Belle was crazy but she was ok to use her magic, she was a Wicca, knew for their potions and herbal remedies and was the best cook in the village, maybe even the Kingdom.

The Twins soon came into the house, Sammie and Sam (the girl), ot Thing 1 or Thing 2 as I like to call them. Both were five now...both with hats to cover their fox ears,(There are a few animal fey in the village and thanks to the Queen, they were safe from being put to death or jailed but it wouldn't keep them safe from presuction) but they had big green eyes, and an X mark across the cheeks.

Sam and Sammie both jumped into my arms, I held them both in my arms, both of their hats came flying off, revealing their fox ears. My brother Dave soon came in, covered in mud.

"You little Demons!" He yelled, coming right at them, they jumped out of my arms and ran around the table, "I'M GOING TO HOLD YOU UP AGAINST YOUR EARS!"

Sam and Sammie ran, screaming and giggling, Sam trips Dave and Sammie tackles him to the ground, Sam grabs his legs and Sammie hog ties his hands.

"A little help Butterball." Dave looked at me.

"Hah!" I just pointed and laughed at him, he was about to get out but Fang was running around him, ready to play. Dave just stomps in angry.

"You three always triple team me. I would like to see one of you take me on." Dave popped his knuckles, I sighed.

"Bring it, I'll whip you like last time." I took off the apron and Dave suddenly tackles me and held me in a headlock. I put my leg behind him and twist, letting him fall over my leg. I jumped on top of him, pinning him down with my strength.

"Admit it, I won, again." I laughed as he tried to struggle, that's when Dad came home, I looked up and Dave knocked me over and put me in a tighter head lock.

"Hah, you mean I won." He flicked my nose, but Fang bit his ankle, Dave let me go and hopped away. Sam and Sammie just jumped into Dad's arms.

"Papa!" They both squealed in delight, hugging him.

Fang jumped into my arms, I hugged him as he purred, "You little Demon."

"What's for Dinner, smells...uh...smells...?" My dad sat down at the table, still holding the twins, until I brought the plate over. Dad gulped but he just shrugged his shoulders

"Burn the soup again, huh?" Dave laughed and I punched his shoulder, hard, "Ow!"

"I told you guys, I DON'T COOK OK!" I screamed.

"She's the worse cook ever." Sam snickered to Sammie, who nodded.

"I dare you to come over here and say that." I glared at the two.


	3. To the Village

**Henry belongs to Lunapok, and just a warning, you're going to start screaming soon.**

**Buttercup's POV**

I force myself to wake up at dawn, not even Fang would wake up to follow me. It was spring...but I still felt...rejuvenated, winter was the only drain I felt horrible but Spring was here, I ran into the barn. Shushing that blasted cow, Molly and the horse, Titan (sorry I couldn't resist).

my dad and brother will wake up any moment to work on the farm. I sighed in frustration, I did this every other season, but without hurting Dad's and Dave's proud. I found the seed box and lifted my hands over the seeds like the strawberries, cucumbers, turnips (gross) all the seeds for Spring and the wheat. Even a little push, green energy flowed out of my hands and onto the seeds.

I ran in to start breakfast, just in time too, As soon as I finished cooking burnt breakfast, soup. Dave was so excited, during the winter, he was making the rice paddy trenches deeper, and then he heard from Belle, who was the only other person that grew rice, to put fish in the paddy field.

"I'll tell you something that Belle friend of yours isn't as crazy as you think." Dave nodded, picking out the burnt vegetables, "Last year, she put baby fish in her rice paddies and..." Dave was so excited about this, of course I knew Belle was wise, she was just crazy, psychotic, "This time, I'm sure it'll be great. I saved up the money for fish. I gave the twins milk from that blasted cow.

"Dad, maybe I could help out huh?" I asked.

My dad shook his head, "No...no magic."

"I meant with my own two hands."

"Kiddo how are we going to explain if someone saw you plowing the grounds with Titan's help, no...it's ok. Plus, you're gonna have your hands full with the twins. Maybe you could stop by the shop and buy some new food for tonight, the storage is completely emptied." Dad went into his box, hidden under a floor board, and pulled out some silver coins.

I nodded not wanting to push any further, my best friends were at work right now anyways, Dad wouldn't hear of me working...there was only one place a girl like me could work at, the Morbucks' Mansion and Dad wouldn't hear of that. He has been saving up for an eternity to pay for our freedom and extra gave them extra vegetables. His dream is for us to move into a village, where we could farm and sell our crops, make a real decent living and away from these damn taxes who even charged us if we took the twins to school, lucky for us, Mom was a Countess, she taught me and Dave how to read and write and math, of course Dave was better.

As soon as Dad left, I had my own chores to do, like washing the clothes, scrubbing the floors, watching the twins but Fang was around to keep them in order. For some reason, Fang was the only one they listen to, I think it was a game. I went outside, and felt so happy, as I felt that strange energy of Spring wrapping around me. Sam and Sammie ran out behind me with their own little buckets, as they followed Fang who followed me. I even took off my slippers as I stepped in the stream, filling the buckets up, and went back into the house. Washing the dishes, the pot, scrubbing the floors, the twins were bowing at Fang (now I know they're playing a game.)

I started the clothes, scrubbing them with caked soap, putting some holes by accident (damn now I was going to have to sew them, at this work, I'll never get to play and Sammie was getting irritated, ready to learn some new moves as she was kicking our old dirty soccer ball around. I hung up the clothes, and grabbed a basket. I wouldn't mind walking towards New Towns Village, but the twins...it would have been too much.

"Dad, I need Titan. I'm going to the village." I said as he was finally done plowing and Dave was planting his rice paddies, it was noon now.

"Of course, I'm done. Any ways, but hey look, I found some of the potatoes, carrots and turnips, survived, we'll eat good tonight huh, but bring us a little extra ok."

Just as I was about to leave, Dave came up after me, he handed me some more money.

"Hey don't forget about the fish, and ask your friend, Belle."

"You know she's at work, right?" I asked him but he just sighed. I know what he was trying to do, the get a step ahead of the Morbuck's stupid taxes and we could save more money, just anything...anything to help Dad, "Fine, maybe she's there by now."

"Pssss...hey Buttercup..." I heard a voice calling me, behind the wagon, I saw two figures standing behind it, one of them was wearing a light blue hood, while another one had white hair.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked looking over to see...Brianna and Countess or Bubbles as everyone calls her, because she just had this habit of spreading joy everywhere she went, and she was a Morbucks.

"Skipping work and Bubbles here wanted to come to the new village." Brianna said, holding Sam in a head lock.

Bubbles blushed waving at me, "Actually I told my mom that I needed Brianna to come with me and she just brushed me off, but that's ok with me." Bubbles pats Sammie on the head. They all got in and Titan went into a trot along the path towards the village when...

"Good afternoon Ladies," I heard an all to familiar voice, "Good Afternoon, my foxy lady." He smiled at me, his golden blond hair shimmered and he winked on of those blue eyes at me. It was Lord Daniel de Wilson, if there's a god, he'll let the jerk fall off his horse.

"Oh hell," I said under my breath, Fang was hissing," Good bye." With that, I slapped Titan's reins and he galloped top speed.

"You can't run my fine flower, I'll see you soon."

* * *

**Butch's POV**

"Dearest Big Brother, think of what you're doing. Father will not be pleased." Beast, the third brother and the quietest of us all, followed me.

"You think I give a flying rat's ass? He went too far this time." I didn't get this angry, but I just lost it.

I stomped into my Dad's conference room, he glared at me with those blue eyes, but I wasn't backing down. His room of advisors, stood up and bowed at me and Beast.

"Ah Princes, you're just in time to hear about our new taxes on the nobles and Utonium's newest invention." King Henry grinned, but his stare meant that this wasn't the time but...I wasn't backing down.

I smashed my fist on the table, nearly breaking a hole in it, "I heard you picked a bride for me! IS IT TRUE?!"

"Leave us." My dad ordered the advisors and they quietly walked out, "Yes, I was thinking to the Princess Sophie of Kansai."

"Why not the other Princes huh? Why me?"

"I'm not getting any younger...and before I passed the crown to me, I would like to see you married and the line secured."

"What the hell-"

"You will watch the language! You are the Crowned Prince and you will sp-"

"You have three other sons-"

"You were chosen because the sages believe you are the wisest choice, now stop thinking of yourself for once and start thinking about the people. Kingdom of Kansai is wealth itself, it will help our people and our Kingdom to survive! You will marry for your Kingdom!"

I slammed both hands on the tables now, the plans and the maps all blew off the table and the windows flew up, I snarled "You can't make me...this isn't about the people, you made a mistake on the war, draining the kingdom's treasury and now you think you can just marry me off to save it, not a chance in HELL!"

I won, I know I won because he shut up, he was shocked and surprised that I knew...

"If you don't marry, you'll be stripped of your title, I will make the sages-"

"GO RIGHT ON AHEAD, I don't want to be King! I never wanted to be King!" I stormed off, leaving him there.


	4. At the Market

**Butch's POV**

Beast was trying his best to calm me down, it was just like him, he could never stand conflict, he would melt on the spot from it.

"Please Big Brother, it was not very wise for you to go shouting at father like that."

I turned around and snapped at him, "OH SO YOU THINK I SHOULD JUST MARRY OFF SOME COMPLETE STRANGER!"

Beast blushed and shrunk down in size, and I sighed.

"I'm sorry Beast, I didn't mean to yell, all my life I've been prepared to be this great King, something I never wanted and now he wants me to marry some stranger just like that."

"Well, I didn't say you should, Father has no choice, remember Father takes what the Sages say very seriously, if they say you're the Crowned Prince than he'll not let you go."

I sighed again at the thought, I walked into my room, where Blitz was sitting on my bed waiting for me, he smiled but when he saw that look on my face, his smile widens. Blitz was the son of the Duke of Asheia, basically if we all died, he would rule of course, but he had no interest of becoming King. Just like my brothers, he saw it as nothing more but a joy kill, plus he was way too laid back for that.

"So I heard there was a fight between my uncle and my cousin. Is it true, did you finally show some balls?" Blitz asked.

"Cousin please, don't encourage this, Big Brother you must apologize."

"Or we could go out for a bit, somewhere the old man won't know, just for a little fresh air, " Blitz offered me, that sounded better than apologizing to father again.

I nodded, changing behind a screen, out of those royal stiff clothes and into some plainer clothes, and I even put on a hat, "Well it couldn't hurt."

"I have the place, let's try New Town Village, huh, that's remote as they come."

**Buttercup's POV**

I parked Titan right by a shop, I pulled out a coin and gave it to one eyed Willy, to watch my wagon. It wasn't Titan I was worried about, he only moved for people that he liked, I was more worried about the cart. One time a thief tried to escape on Titan, and he just wouldn't move, and that punk got the worst thrashing...by me.

I sighed as the Twins jumped down, and were holding my hand, well Sammie was, she was always a little silent, in fact, Sam would always talk for her. Fang jumps into my basket. We walked down Market street, as always the streets were as crowded.

"So what brings you here Countess?" I asked Bubbles, she removes her hooded cloak.

"I just had to get out of the house, Mommy is off talking and gossiping -"

"About the damn crown Prince as always," Brianna growled, she worked for them, "Oh Duchess you're perfect, the Prince has to love you, or Princess my sweet, just imagine Princess Princess, my girls are perfect but he have to make you more perfect," Brianna stomps, the Morbuck drove her crazy, but she had to work for them...for now.

"Well, Bree, you didn't have to give them donkey tails for a whole week." Bubbles whispered.

"No! Brianna, you spelled. Oh man, I would have paid to see that." I laughed.

"What, it was just a spell, to show them that they're as much of an ass outside as they are inside. Duchess and Princess actually made donkey sounds."

"Oh man oh man, that would have been the best birthday present ever." I shouted, I pushed some of my hair out of my face.

"Speaking of Birthday presents, I have one for you." Bubbles said, her and Brianna just had this look, and I knew it. Bubbles was a Dress Mage, she was the only one in her family that could use magic. She was trained in it, she actually had the heart as one would say, made out of pure gold. She would help Blossom and her mom at the healing clinic, they healed people who couldn't offered those expensive doctors. She would actually give the women clothes to make them feel better, especially the Lepers. Bubbles had a small allowance from her parents, but she didn't need that much, she would just gave it to the poor and would sneak food out of her own house and give it to those servants who worked on the estate.

"Oh no, not another dress, please." I begged, the twins were bothering Old Mr. Copper's fruit stall.

"Please, please, my sister wants an orange. Please." Sam was begging, he would always speak for her, I sighed again..Sammie looked up all teary eyed at Mr. Copper.

"Samuel and Samatha! Get back here and Stop bothering him!" I yelled, and they looked all teary eyed at me, and who could resist those big green eyes.

"No..no...Miss Buttercup please...it's an honor really, after what your mother did for my Mary and Martha, it's the least I could do, in fact...I just got a new product...Orange Peel Candy...your twins will have to stay healthy these days. I make my girls eat at least an orange a day, just like your mother said. An Orange a day, keeps the Plague away. Well, she would say Grim Reaper, but I can't say that to the girls."

I laughed at that, that was Mom alright, "How much for some oranges, anyway?"

"For you, ten oranges for one copper." He offered.

"Mr. Cooper, I can't-"

"I will not hear of it, these are tough times, we must help each other out while we can. I have another favor to ask, your dad could you tell him to come to me tonight. I have just what he's looking for."

I just paid him for two dozen oranges and carried the twenty oranges in my basket, it gulped them down like it was nothing, I whispered to it, "I want my oranges back you hear me." I hit the basket on the top, it was a Birthday Present from Brianna, a basket that could hold anything, food wise or material. Problem was that it had a nasty habit of not giving it back.

"I hate this basket, you know that." I snapped at Brianna and she stuck her tongue at me.

"Never accept a present from a Witch then." She walked on.

Bubbles was staring at the dresses that were hanging up at a stall, "Oh look Buttercup, it's perfect for you."

"No way, "I shook my head, walking on as fast as I can, Bubbles caught up, "Bubbles, c'mon enough, I'll never wear a dress ever again." I stomped, Fang purred, sitting on top of my basket.

"Oh but you looked so nice in your mother's dress." Bubbles said, she walked in on me at the time I tried on my mother's dress, she always wanted me to try it, it was going to be for my wedding someday, and I don't know what came over me, maybe the sadness and grief, but I put it on and Bubbles caught me, "There is a beautiful girl in there after all."

"No way, Countess, just drop it."

"Now I would pay to see you in a dress," Brianna commented.

That's when I noticed that Sam and Sammie disappeared.

"Oh no, Sam! Sammie!" I looked all around me, but they were no where to be since. Of course the new law of the protection of Fauna, which were people who were born with animal body parts, were passed, but that didn't mean that they were safe, they could be smuggled, or tortured or presucuted or even...even killed from being stoned, the law only protected them from Public execution...and it would be my fault. Everything begin to spin, my heart was hammering and my breathing was just so rapid.

"Sam! Sammie!" People just looked at me, but I didn't care.

"Buttercup, just calm down...we'll find them, I'm sure they didn't go far."

I calmed myself down, or as much as I could, "I'm ok..I'm ok...let's just spilt up..." I said, I pointed in front of me, "I'll go this way." I walked further down, asking every shop keepers.

"Hello Buttercup." I heard that irritating voice, Danny was leaning against a stall eating an apple.

"Danny, I don't have time for this." Just as I walked passed him, but he grabs my hand.


	5. At the Market part 2

**Butch's POV**

New Town Village was far, but dad wouldn't think of looking for us here. It was so nice to get out of the castle and away from it all...the village was close to the Morbucks' estate, they were the richest family in the whole Kingdom I believe...we passed by the Echanted Woods, I wouldn't mind sitting there again, I wonder...I wonder if...

Those emerald eyes flashed into my head, and my face felt hot...

"Are you thinking about your mystery girl, Butch." Boomer smiled, and I sighed...why did I feel like this?

By the time I focused, I noticed that Blitz was gone.

"_Where the hell did Blitz go?"_ I sighed, my brother Boomer and Beast were with me, all dressed up in plain clothes, I was surprised that Boomer was so eager to come along. I had the feeling that he liked someone, he had been acting so strange lately, always running off. I was so glad that no one recognized us, it was a relief.

Beast stomach growled, he blushed, "I must apologize."

"You're hungry...again?" I looked at him.

"Please excuse me..I am still growing." Beast blushed brightened.

"I guess we could spilt up for now."

* * *

**Brianna's POV**

"Damn those twins, when I find them, the worst nuggies of a life time. I stopped, looking around. There were way too many people still to do any magic.

"Damn it." I sighed, stomping, just a simple finder's spell...Oh wait..only Fairies and Wiccan can do those.

"Whoa, I saw a lot of hot ladies, but you're just sparkling." I heard a voice, behind me.

"Beat it, asshole or I'll-" I turned around, and I can't believe it...my tonuge was tied...well only for a second. There was this jerk standing right at the stall, blocking my way out. He had long white spiky hair, wearing a black vest...with no...shirt..I was a little embarrassed.. he was wearing white pants and black boots, like a swash buckler...he was just so opened...and ripped...I did have a weakness for muscles, he must be a gypsy...oh man I bet he would be awesome in a sword fight. Wait...it has to be a spell..no way I would be crushing on a guy with those...those muscles and those..those eyes...they weren't white completely...more like a light gray. Yeah...it's a spell.

I shook my head, snap out of it, "I said beat it. I don't have time for this shit."

"Oh my, I'm sorry but you're stunning."

"Back off, or else, "I was blushing bright red, my mind was going foggy I wasn't even thinking, I just had to stay away from him, I pulled my wand out and pointed it at him, "Or I'll curse you to vomit frogs for a whole day. I've heard about you gypsy bastards, seducing women with a charm spell...and raping them or carrying them away."

He just snickered, "Whoa, you think I'm a gyspy...I'm not...honest..I just thought you're cute enough to ask out or something..."

That's when the thought occured to me, I just exposed myself as a magic user...to a non magic user...If he was a gypsy that would be different, he couldn't expose me as a witch without exposing himself to his magic, so it would have been our little secret...a secret between stranger. But...now..all he had to do was tell the constable and I'm executed or sent to prison.

"Don't...don't you lie to me." I felt like crying...my life would be over, but he wasn't..he wasn't. I lowered my wand and hid it behind my back. I looked down to the ground.

I yelled at the same time, he talked.

"Hey, I didn't see nothing." He said.

"You're not taking me to jail!" I yelled, I just processed what he said and looked up, "What?"

"I said, I didn't see nothing."

"Seriously." I was happy, I was breathing heavily with excitement, "What's the catch?"

"Keeping an absoultely stunning lady out of prison, or from being killed, "He bend down and kissed my hand. I was overjoyed, this dumb ass just saved me, I still didn't buy it completely, there was always a catch, but I just hugged him.

"Oh thank you, thank you." I kissed him on the cheek and ran off, as quick as I can.

**Buttercup's POV**

Danny grabs me, and pulls me close, causing me to drop my basket and Fang, but he landed on all fours and started growling at Danny.

"I don't have time for this," I was ready to punch him now, but he was a Lord's son and that was asking to be arrested, then I would have to either pay a fine or work for him to pay it. I tried to break out of his grasp, "You stupid son of a bitch, I said let me go."

"Oh, Buttercup, you're gorgeous when you're mad." He rubbed my cheek, pinning me against the wall. I could over power him, I could...but then it would lead to questions...dangerous questions.

"If you don't back off, I'll beat you." I bluffed, I couldn't but I was hoping he would buy the lie but that dumbass smile told me, no

"Please, we both know what would happened, you couldn't possible pay the fine and then you would work for my father and me." He wrapped his arms tighter around me, "And I'll have you all to myself...all to myself..."

My skin crawled with what he was suggesting, my face flushed with embarrassment at that thought, "You couldn't offer me the whole kingdom for **that**." He was too close to my face, I looked away, but he was just pushed my face back,

"So let me go," I pushed him away and just as I was about to run from him, he quickly grabbed me again. Danny was one of the few men who could pin me down...but only because I would get in trouble if I punched him.

"Just one kiss and I'll let you go."

"Never."

"I just love it when you're feisty."

* * *

**Bubbles' POV**

I asked as many people as I could but they were no where to be found. I leaned against a wall, and sighed.

"Hello there Countess." I heard a voice behind me, a familiar voice.


	6. Beauty and the Beast

**Bubbles' POV**

I turned around and saw My Sweet Sebastian standing there, I haven't seen him in always a month, he was a Lord, a Poor Lord so he's been traveling a lot and stuff, so I hardly ever get to see him. I barely recognized him wearing his loose blue shirt, brown pants and a brown cap and black boots. I ran over to hug him and he just kissed me...Oh I would travel to the end of the Earth for a warm kiss like that... Time was almost at a time stand still until the kiss was broken...but then there was another and another.

"I'm sorry but I have to find some kids...and I don't know when I'll see you again." I sighed but I really need to look for them.

"Then I'll help if you like, anything to spend some time with you."

"No, it's ok. My dad could come back through the village or someone could talk and then what..." I let him hug me close to his body, "But if you can keep an eye out...they're twins...big green eyes, hopefully with their hats on, X scars on opposite cheeks and fox ears."

"Fox ears?" He shrugged his shoulders, "I'll meet you tonight, how about that, can you sneak out?"

"I can always try. I'm sure the servants could keep the door unlocked for me." I gave him on another kiss.

"Ok Midnight, in the enchanted woods. There's something I have to tell you."

I looked at him nervously but gave him another kiss before running off.

* * *

**Beast's POV**

I was shyly walking to the side avoiding as much of the crowd as possible but he looked down at the ground, blushing wildly as every girl staring at me and some of the boys too.

One of the shop keepers winked at me as I was buying a roasted turkey leg, "Ya know, there's nothing more attractive then a Fauna woman with an appetite."

"I'm a boy." I reply, shyly.

"Right?" The Shop keeper didn't believe me and gave me another wink.

He sighed, "Maybe I should get a haircut, or toughened up or something." I sighs again, I was wearing a loose purple shirt, dark green pants and sandals. My choker necklace with a silver X and my light purple eyes, no wonder I get confused. Out of all my brothers, I was the Fauna, I didn't get the ears or a tail but I did have the claws and fangs, and a bad habit of howling when the moon was full.

My stomach growled, I was still hungry...I sighed again...and looked up that's when I saw...these kids...these faunas...surrounded by other kids, one of them ripped the hats off their heads, revealing fox ears.

"I knew it...I knew they were freaks..." One of the big kids yelled.

"My dad said that Faunas are the devil's spawn and should be put to death on the spot." The second kid yelled.

"Oh look, candy." The third kid snatched it from the little fox girl, both had X scars on the opposite side of their cheeks, both with spiky green hair and big green eyes.

"You give that back!" The boy yelled, but was pushed back, "No...that's our candy...you get your own!"

"Looks like someone needs to learn their place." The first boy said, he kicked the boy to the ground, but the girl pushed him back, "Oh look the ugly boy wants to play too."

The girl didn't say anything, she had her hand out pointing to the bag, she had her hand out.

"Oh you want this...does this little baby want her candy." The third boy taunted, she nodded and the boy held it out for her, it was heart breaking, seeing her eyes lit up just to be crushed as the third boy drops it to the ground and steps on it. He pushes her to the ground.

"Sammie!" The little boy yelled, but the girl just tackled the third boy to the ground, punching him. The third boy was crying as the girl but his arm, revealing her fangs. The boy jumps on the first boy's back, hitting on the head. The second boy threw the fox boy to the ground and the first and second boys pried the fox girl off the third boy. He had a black eye, bloody nose, and bite marks on his arms.

"Oh you wanna fight, I don't hit girls but I'll make an exception for an ugly-"

"That is enough." I stepped in, at first I was frozen by the horror I saw, the new law may have passed but Fauna were still being created so badly, I was furious at this. Faunas were born were someone, like the mother had so much magic in her blood, especially if the father had a large amount as well. That magic gifted the unborn child with ears or body parts of an animal, it was mostly ears, eyes, nose, or tails. It was mostly those who had fairy blood, every one has magical energy, it was this discovery of Scholar Utonium that even the peasants had faunas.

"This is none of your business Fauna Spawn."

"But it's mine." I heard a voice appeared and the most beautiful...and I mean beautiful lady stood there, everyone jumped. Those almond eyes, with lavender...her eyes just calmed that building fury I had. Her hair longer in the front and shorter in the back. She smiled, she wore black fingerless fishnet gloves, she wore a purple short sleeve shirt and a black **kirtle (that's the overall dress thing, Google it if you don't know) **and she had on a hooded cloak, I mean she removed the hood.

"It's her." All the bullies yelled in fear, "We weren't doing anything wrong, just teaching these Faunas respected."

She shook her finger in front of them, "Tsk...tsk...tsk..Now you sillies willies, these cutie pumpkins here," She pulled the two fox kids to her sides, " Belong to my best friend, and I'm sure she would hate it if something happened to them...isn't that right Mina?"

With that she pulled out a teddy bear that had this crazy grin on its face, showing all its teeth. The boys hugged each other in fear as she placed the bear on the ground.

"Oh Brain storm, in fact, why don't I let Mina escort you back to your parents?" She snapped her fingers and the bear came to life...holding its hand up and extending its claws and started chasing them, "Bye bye now."

"Belle." The boy hugged the girl, she was dusting off her pants, she started crying, "Sammie, it's ok. Sammie's sad because we got separated from BB, we just look back and she's gone. Disappeared like Mommy." The fox girl...this Sammie cried harder, and the boy was trying had to be tough but he had tears in his eyes, " BB's ok, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know the best thing...tea time...we'll find BB. Oh and you..." She looked over my way, she smiled at me and squashed my face together with her hand, "You are so cute! And you brought me enough time to get over here...sticking up for the cuties."

My stomach started growling louder and she just squealed in delight.

"He's hungry too, I just adore a man with an appetite." She gasped sliding me under the arm, and pulling me along, "Oh my...you definitely must come too, MR. Hero cutie pie...cutie pie...that could be a new recipe...with cinnamon apple...caramel..c'mon..I just thought of a new recipe...And I need guinea pigs...tea time and guinea pigs."

"But Miss-"

"Oh please, call me Belle...Belle with an E at the end."

**Buttercup's POV**

I could barely take this anymore, I had twins to find and this jerk...I could kick him in his family jewels, he was trying to kiss me.

"Fang, get him." I ordered, and boy was Fang ready, he opened his mouth and those baby fang grew to saber fangs (for his size) and he bit Danny on the leg. Danny howled with pain and finally letting me go.

What's going on here?" I heard a voice, and at the same time, Fang bit Danny on the leg and I ran so fast, that I tripped over my own feet and right into the figure's chest.

**Acting time**

I started fake crying and going hysterical, "He was trying to hurt me, if you hadn't came...I don't know what we would do... you saved me, oh thank you thank you kind sir." I hugged him, sticking my tongue at Danny. At the same time, he kicked Fang...My Fang...I grabbed Fang.

"You bastard, how dare you?" I was about to thrash him but I held Fang tighter, he was my mother's last gift to me, he meant for than anything to me. I started crying as I saw Danny hurt his big white paw, "Oh Fang."

"She's lying."

"Oh really, I saw a lady struggling to get away...and a man holding her against her will...is she really lying, disgraceful...now leave before I tell the constable."

"Go ahead you think they'll take your heard over, a Lord over a Peasant."

"They will if they found out that you just injured a magical creature who but you to protect its master, a griffin would bite no one for no reason. That is now two counts of assault, one on the lady and her pet."

Danny paled at that and ran off. I grabbed the basket and bowed at him.

"Thank you so much." I finally looked up at him and...dropped the basket again.


	7. Love

**Normal POV**

Sarah was sewing with her ladies in waiting, while some were playing with one of her royal pets, a winged piglet, Truffles. Henry stormed in, the ladies automically bowed and left, while Truffles flew onto Sarah's lap as she put her sewing down.

"What is it this time?" She asked patiently.

"Where is Butch? In fact, where are my sons?" He walked back in forth, "Did you hear him? He actually refused to marry, to save his kingdom, to be a Prince...no the Crowned Prince." Henry walked back and forth, for a man in his fifties, he was in exordinary shape, looking more like a twenty year old, the only thing that have him away was the grey streak in his beard.

"Don't be ridiculous, just pick another one of your sons."

"The Sages picked him for a reason, he didn't even back down, he probably would have made the Kansaian rethink their offer with that look. I would be impressed if I wasn't so furious, you've taught him since he was five, in fact all the boys...who do you think would be the best choice?"

"All the boys are capable of being a great King..."

"But?"

"But, Brick is passionate and athletic but is more likely to go to war, with that temper of his...Beast...very patient but very very shy, he would do anything to avoid a conflict...in other words..."

"He would surrender than go to war and Boomer is too much people pleaser, but he is sweet and sensitive, and my nephew..." The King rolled his eyes, "Either Laid back or Wild, but he's nice too but Butch is a cold thinker, he doesn't let his emotions cloud his judgement...too much anyways."

"But he is restless...that would drive anyone mad...especially if your Father tries to marry him off."

Henry turned around and pointed to her, "It was you, you told him."

"Of course I did, because he had a right to know, plus Princess Sophie is an air head and a pain in the ass."

"But her money will help."

"What's money without love." When she said that, she reaches her head out to Henry, who lovingly kisses her hand.

"Oh my dear Sarah, after Queen Elena's death, I was broken beyond repair... She died...giving birth to my quadtriplets, I didn't realize...all because of magic and me...but you came in to tutor such wild kids..."

"I know...it took a while huh...but don't you want Butch to have that same feeling. Butch doesn't need to be tied down to that girl..."

"What if I invite her over, her and her ladies in waiting or her parents...to see if there's some sparks or something."

"I'm telling you there won't be."

"How do you know?"

"Please dear, I know the boys...and I could tell you they're matches, Brick: Needs a girl to match his fiery temper, that way they could cancel each other out, Beast: I would suggest someone with excitement and...spirited to balance his shyness. Boomer needs someone who will be supportive and kind to him. Blitz: no offense dear to your sister, but he needs a girl to set him straight or at least give him a good smack once in a while."

"And Butch?"

"Well, Butch can be a little tough to read sometimes but...I think he needs someone who will work with him...who will always push him to be a good King, personality wise: a worker...someone different I suppose, but like I said he can be tough to read. All in all the boys need someone who will love them for them, not their positions, as it should be."

* * *

**Just so you know, this part was extremely hard, I had to think of the most obnoxious and selfish stupid things just to get their personalities right**.

Grand Lady Morbucks was talking to an attendant of the Royal Court, she wore a light purple gown with wide sleeves and a gold sash hung over her waist.

"So you're absolutely sure?" She asked, pulling out her purse bag.

"Yes, the Prince doesn't want to marry the Princess Sophie, everything is up in the air."

"Well done, here's your reward, five gold coins." She handed the Attendant the money and walked back into the house.

Duchess sat there in complete silence as an old maid was brushing her hair and dressing it. Princess was brushing Sapphire, her cat, their mother walked in.

"My dears, you're still not ready?" She asked.

"I slipped in Griselda's puke," Duchess said, "Mommy, she must be released immediately, that fat cow can no longer perform her duties."

"Not to mention she eats too much and goes to the bathroom. I mean we don't pay her to be going to the pot all the time."

"Well of course my darlings, it's no our fault she's pregnant, I mean really what an inconvenient time, so people are just selfish. I will speak to your daddy about this. But good news my darlings, it seems that the Crowned Prince doesn't want to marry the Princess, of course the King is still going to bring them over to see how it goes."

"Mommy honestly, we need more clothes, if I'm to get my true love." Princess said, sighing lovingly.

"Excuse me." Duchess stood up finally dressed properly.

"Girls please, I'm sure the Prince couldn't decide among you, but of course, what man could resist such perfect ladies."

* * *

**Butch's POV**

It was her, it was her! I didn't recognize her when she was being held by Lord Daniel, but those eyes...her hair had grew longer, kinda like Beast's like a spiky shaggy dog, and she was tall...very tall...I was about 6'2, she might be an inch shorter. She was dress in a green short sleeve shirt, brown pants that went to stop at her ankles, a green sash around her waist, and she was wearing slippers. She was looking at me, with that same look, like she was scared. They shimmered as the sun came back out, that's when something shined in my eyes, blinding me. When the glint was gone, she was walking away...fast. I went after her, walking her pace.

"Hold on, I remember you..." I was walked beside her, she stopped and looked at me with a flash of..mixed emotion, but then shot a glare, that made me step back, I saw what blinded me, she was wearing a silver necklace that hung to her chest, the charm was a flower, with a green gem in the middle, "You were that girl...with the bindfold, who left your shoe behind."

_How could I miss that? That necklace, it looked too expensive to be a peasant...a noble perhaps. _

"Thank you for your help, but I really gotta go." She just said, holding the griffin and the basket, it licked its hurt paw, "Plus, I gotta take him to a 'friend' and I lost my... Thank you and good bye." She was still walking off, I wasn't let her off that easy.

"Now hold it, how about a name? Or maybe I could help you...just something." I was begging here, I had to calm myself down a little, it was crazy, I never met a such a woman who could just ignored me, even if I didn't expose myself as the Crown a Prince, but I already had ten ladies asking to marry me, but she...she just pushed me aside.

Why did I care about this girl? I just met her in those 30 seconds when I was just 13?

"Well...sorry to bother you then. But it was really nice to see you again." I was about to walk away.

She stops and sighed, "Thank you...thank you." She turns around and came to be in front of me, and kissed me on the cheek, she winked, "Don't expect that again." She just ran off...but I stood in front of her and our eyes met again. Her eyes were so clear, no bashing her eye lashes, no smiling...just that sparkle and my heart was soaring when I saw that peachy rose blush appeared.

"Wait! Please a name! Please! Doesn't have to be your name...just any!"

She was struggling, I wonder why, Damn...she may look like a man from far away but up close...I never saw anything so real...natural...no make up, no over the top clothing...just her

"Countess de la Quell." She finally answered, "Now leave me alone or I'll beat you."

I had to know more, this was the girl with her eyes...those beautiful green emeralds...I'm usually calm and to myself but I find myself...wanting to know more, why?

"Wait please, your name...please." I called out but she was gone, I wish I could meet her again.


	8. Belle

**Butch's POV**

I wanted to talk to her some more...Me...I barely spoke to anyone but here I was, wishing to talk to some girl...

I soon saw Beast, Blitz, and Boomer, and we rode back towards the center of the Kingdom.

"Beast, how was your quest for food? I brought a turkey leg for you." I asked him, he looked shocked by my smile and how I just felt so cozy now.

"It was quite an adventure...I am not really hungry." He said, the three of us just gasped, stopping our horses.

"But you're always hungry!" Boomer gasped.

"Holy shit, it's the end of the world."Blitz was stunned.

Beast chuckled as he blushed, but it was pink and he had this distant look, "I just had a good time that is all."

"Me too...I have to admit...for back water village, it had some very interesting things...maybe I'll come back tomorrow."

Boomer just smiled, "We should bring Brick next time, when he's not jousting."

Countess de la Quell...I had to find out who she was...

I wouldn't mind coming back here soon...I looked up at the sky...If dad won't put me in chains.

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

I did feel pretty bad, he saved me from creaming Danny to the ground for hurting my Fang. I stopped running as soon as I was sure he wasn't behind me. I can't believe I have him mother's title name, but it was the only thing I could think of. No one around here knew my mother's title, when she married my dad and they moved here, she went by Lily Rose but she was a noble, so that would explain the magic.

Just anything to keep my family safe...and my dad from more heart ache...

I looked at Fang's paw, there was a cut..

"C'mon...have gotta take you to Belle." I said and Fang tried his best to claw his way out of my gasp, "Oh stop it, you big baby, we can't have you infected or anything...and I promise, it'll be fine." I ran off, still searching for the twins, Belle was the only thing that Fang was scared of, Fang bites everyone, well for me it's his love bites but Belle...Fang would bite her so hard but she would just laugh and keep holding him. I bumped into Brianna and Bubbles met up with us, in front of Belle's place. Belle and Blossom lived in a small house, that was on the outskirts of the village.

**Bubbles' POV**

Oh no, I saw that Fang's adorable big paw was hurt, but even when I tried to pet him, he had his mouth opened, ready to bite. It wasn't fair, he is so cute with those big green pleading looking eyes, that sweet little face and those mitten like paws.

Buttercup knocked on the door, and Belle quickly opened and squealed, "More guest! Oh joy! And you brought Fangie? Come here you adorable little waffle!" She just grabs Fang who was trying to claw out of Buttercup's arm, but Belle grabs him and hugs him, "Oh no...you're cut...Come on you three...I just had the cutest guests here...but he left...after trying my newest creation: Cutie Pies."

Belle spun around, the house was like a cottage, with two bedrooms, a kitchen and a fireplace...hanging with many of Belle's charms and herbal potions and Blossom's healing remedies. Mina grabs a shovel like pole, the oven opens by itself with a wave of Belle's hand, and her teddy bear removes a pie from fire top oven and it closed.

"Thank you so very much Mina." Belle giggles, with a wave of hand the pie was placed in front of us and tea cups, "Now adorable Fuzzy, let's do something about that cut."

Buttercup stood up, as Belle put something in a rag and clean Fang's wound and bandaged it up, "I'm sorry, I have no time for this...Samuel and Samantha are missing, I gotta find them."

Brianna was drinking some tea and eating some pie, she was strangely silent and had this weird stare in her face.

"Oh sit down you silly Butterball, look Fuzzy is all better...and Thing 1 and 2 are sleeping in my bed."

"What?" Buttercup just ran towards Belle's room, pulling the curtain back that covered Belle's room, she quickly came back in relief, "Thank god, but I'm gonna hurt them."

"Don't be too harshy harsh, they were walking ahead and when they turned around...they said you disappeared just like Mommy." Belle smiled and sat down.

Buttercup was turning the necklace charm in her hands, that meant she was thinking of her mom, it had been...what...maybe 4 or 5 years...I have never forgiven myself for what my family did to her...This was one of the main reasons I've worked extra hard with taking caring of the tenants of Morbucks' Estates...once I leave...

"Buttercup, "I said, she snapped right out of it, she tried the pie and so did I...delicious as always. Belle worked for my parents, she is a tenant but she lived with her cousin, Blossom. Belle was about the only person that my family couldn't or wouldn't bully...Mom yelled at her once and she served her burnt stuff for two months until she apologized...my mom was on her hands and knees, I was there.

**Flashback**

A servant placed a burnt piece of ham, fried hard eggs, and burnt toast in front of my mother, all of our food was golden and caramel ham...

"What is this? My food is burnt! Why!"

"It's the cook, Mistress, she refuses to make you anything else." The servant said, I think they enjoyed this...I was.

"WHAT!" My mom screeched, she stood up and marched towards the Kitchen, we couldn't help but follow, except Dad, he was reading a book, I could hear my mom screaming at her, "Listen you stupid girl, you'll cook my food right or you'll pay for this."

"You have a very lovely kitchen, just look at these knives, they are like the color of rain like metallic shiny toys."

"Have you heard me? You will remake my meal properly or else-"

Belle tilted her head and smiled creepily, "Or else what? I don't like being yelled at, not at all, "She grabs a cage with a rabbit inside, "Now if you excuse me, I must release your dinner into the wild, I don't like bunnies, they're as evil as Cotton Candy, but I don't have the heart to kill this one... When you're ready to say the magic word...then we'll talk. Bye Bye now." Belle walked right passed her and us, laughing like crazy.

For two months, mom ate burnt stuff, Duchess offered her some food and then she was eating burnt stuff too. The servants were all smiles and snickering, I was just munching away.

**End of Flashback**

Belle smiled again, thats when the door knocked again, Belle went over and opened the door, It was Dad...We all stood up and bowed...

"Countess, what are you doing here? Brianna shouldn't you be working at the house." He asked me.

"Oh Daddy...Brianna is with me, to escort me, Mommy said it was ok," I said, My dad looked at her with a twinkle in his eyes, but he went to Belle.

"Belle, I need the usual herbal remedy, your cousin sent me up here for like-" My Dad looked over at Buttercup, his eyes widened and that twinkle became a sparkle, "Oh my, that necklace, and who might you be...those eyes... You must be Rose Lily's girl...or should I say...**woman**."

The way dad said it, that look in his eyes...I swallowed hard...very hard at the very horror of it...I've seen that look so many times, the way he had his fingers over his mouth.

"Yeah..I mean yes my lord." Buttercup said, she looked uncomfortable.

"How is your father and your brother...working hard."

"Yes, My Lord."

"I'm sure...Didn't your mother have twins...Fox Faunas right? How are they?" My dad was looking at her up and down, "My god, you're almost her splitting image...I bet all the boys can't keep their eyes off you."

Buttercup was blushing with embarrassment, "I don't have time for that, I have a family to take care of...Speaking of which...Belle, I have to go, I have a lot of stuff and...I've gotta get the twins back home." She walked into the room, and was holding them both, Brianna grabbed Sam quickly, so that Dad wouldn't think that Buttercup was that strong, "Good day, My Lord. Hope to see you soon or stuff." Buttercup and Brianna walked out but my dad just couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"Oh Daddy, I will go back home with them too." I gasped at my dad's final comment.

"Oh believe me, we shall."


	9. A Visit

**Buttercup's POV**

I did wonder what was up with Brianna, she was pretty quiet...and had this strange look on her face. I couldn't tell her that I met that same guy from before...My face felt hot just thinking about him...he had nice eyes...they were almost like mine, maybe a little darker...People say that I have the eyes of emeralds, what ever the hell that means...It's normally my fists they need to worry about.

He didn't seem half bad, but I'll never tell anyone that...especially Blossom or Bubbles who always tried to drag me to dances. I sighed again...my face feeling hotter when I thought how no matter how fast I walked he just wouldn't let me go...I didn't mind that...in fact...I kind of enjoyed it...I never had a man going after me just to know my name...and not put his hands on me...Lord Daniel...just the thought of that jack ass...was so lucky he came along because I was ready to pound him...even though that would be exactly what he wanted...Oh hell who was I kidding...I was in trouble...but that guy...he saved me.

I shook my head, I don't have time for this, the guy did me a favor but that's it...I have a family to take kind of, and I have to cook...I hate cooking...Hate...Hate...Hate it. I don't know how Belle can enjoy cooking but she's good at it. That's when I realized I barely went shopping...I guess well have to eat vegetables stew tonight (if I didn't burn it) and Oranges for dessert.

I park the carriage in front of Bubbles' place, the Morbucks' estate, it was huge...at least 20 windows...made of stone..ivy growing all over the walls as if holding it together...I was a cute place...too bad about the owners..well except Bubbles...I don't know how in the hell she was related to them, she didn't even have those star shaped eyes. Bubbles got out and so did Brianna.

"Damn...have to get back to work now...for the *looks around and whispers* the damn Morbucks...no offense Bubbles but all they ever talk about is marrying the Crown Prince Butch or what Lady so and so wore...or how much this dress cost...Damn...if I could find a permanent spell to change them into the toads they are I would." Brianna sighs.

I laughed, "Well when you do, please tell me..I wouldn't mind seeing that...and do that to Lord Daniel for me as well. I have to get home, got some cooking to do." I sighed.

"Oh...oh joy for your family," Brianna rolled her eyes.

I whispered to her through my teeth, "Shut the hell up, or I'll send you some."

"No thanks...not even a straving old man would that shit." She whispered back, and Bubbles had to separate us, so we won't have another fight, but then we just both laughed out loud...Brianna could be just as much as a tomboy as me...I meant she was rough...and scared the boys away...with a fist...and sometimes a wand. None of the tenants ever told on her when she played her nasty pranks on the Morbucks, even one time with that donkey spell, the Morbucks even offered 20 gold coins but no one said a thing.

Everyone knew...first you never tell or angry a witch, because they can curse you...Second: With the Morbucks' taxes, those coins would have gone back to them and three: anyone who could put the Morbucks' in their place was well worth keeping. Thinking of the Morbucks, once again, reminded me of mom...she worked for them.

I drove the cart back home and the twins woke up, both of them hugging me, both of them crying. I had every intention of straggling them, but I just hugged them back.

"You were gone BB! Don't disappear on us...don't leave us like Mommy, don't leave us too!" Sam shouted, and Sammie was crying as she just nodded. Sammie...use to talk...she said her first word at just six months...six months..Dad said all his kids were geniuses, we all said our first word at six months. But when Mom died, Sammie just stop talking...but Sam knew what she said...somehow and he would always stick up for her.

"C'mon you rascals...we've gotta wash up." I held Fang in my arms, as those two were splashing around in the medium size barrel...I hid behind the wall...I covered my mouth and tears rolled down my cheeks...I had to muffled the crying...wiping away tears just for them to be replaced by more...I was stirring at the pot...

_They thought I disappeared like Mom_.

**Flashback**

"Now Buttercup, what am I going to do with you." My mom laughed, wiping my face...I was about 12 years old...covered in mud the twins were now one year old, "You were wrestling with Dave again?"

"I beat him."

My Dad laughed as Dave came in covered head to toe in mud, "That's my girl...pretty like her mother but got your old man's moves, huh?" My dad picked me up and spun me around, he patted Dave on the head, and sat back down, "Maybe next time, champ."

"There isn't gonna be a next time, she might break my arm."

I hissed at him, "Shut it."

"Buttercup?" My mom looked at me, I knew there was no way I could hide it any longer from her, I just lifted the chair that Dad was sitting on above my head with both hands.

"Hah...honey look at that!" My dad laughed as I placed him back down, he hugged both me and Dave, "We have some special kids."

"Buttercup...why didn't you tell me? Oh dear, you inherited a lot more fairy blood than I realized...only my Grandmother had such strength, oh dear oh dear, if you grow wings..." Mom started coughing heavily, she sat down, looking pale.

My dad went over and touched her forehead, "My dear, you're burning up again...you must laid down...I'll get Marian (**Blossom's mom, I don't know her real name either)."**

**End of Flashback**

I wiped my tears away...I had to get out of here...Mom said Fairies love outsides...and go crazy if they stay indoors too long...Dave came in.

"The Twins are in the bath barrel and dinner is cooking...here's your damn fish..." I torn the apron off and gave him his bag of fish, "I gotta get out of here."

Dave looked at me, "Were you crying?"

"Shut up! I need air," I opened the door, and there was Lord Morbucks with several of his men...standing at our door, but not even he could keep me inside, Dad was just coming in, "Dad, I'm going out!" I yelled, and no sooner did I step outside, that I was calm again...I wasn't so sad...the sun was still pretty much up...not sunset for a couple of hours at least...just enough time...for a ride and my favorite place.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Buttercup's Dad nodded to Dave, who went back into the fields, dumping the fish into his rice paddy field...he also place a scarecrow around the rice paddy to keep the Heroins away.

"BB! We're done!" Sam yelled.

"Excuse me, my Lord, I need to get the twins out, please sit and make yourself at home." He disappeared into the bathroom, Lord Morbucks examined the house a bit, shocked to see how clean it was...not a speck of dust anywhere... Suddenly two green haired kids with matching X' scars on opposite cheeks soon ran out. They jumped onto their father's lap as he sat down in front of Lord Morbucks.

"My, my, what a cozy place you have here." Lord Morbucks started, but the father's smile soon disappeared.

"We already paid our monthly taxes." The Dad said, the kids were surprised by the coldness in his voice.

"Oh, I'm not here for that...But I must admit, this is quite a clean and nice house."

"Well...my 'wife' always believed a clean home is a happy healthy home...and good hygiene as well...bathing everyday...that way...we don't become slime."

Morbucks ignored the insult, "Well...I'll get straight to the point...we need a new maid...and I heard you have a daughter."


	10. Princess Sophie

**Butch's POV**

I walked into the Castle, the guards at first stopped us.

"Halt, peasants, you can't just enter into the Castle, begone or we'll consider you as a threat sand responded as one." The guard lifted his spear at us, I glared at them...and cleared my throat...but that is when a carriage of red and good came up, with two unicorns (a spectacular and rare beast itself) came up. The guards saluted at the Crest of the Kansai golden flame, my eyes widened as I clenched my fist in pure anger.

"Unbelievable, he did it anyways." I growled as the carriage was opened, a girl with purple hair stepped out, she was wearing a purple and orange big gown that made her look like a tacky pincushion

"Now Peasants, make way for the Crown Prince's Bride."

"You lousy piece of shit!" I growled, I lifted my head up high, "How dare you speak like that to-"

Princess Sophie was my intended Bride, until my dad had a falling out with the King of Kansai a few years ago and my doomed wedding was over with (which is why I was surprise that I was going to marry her) but here she was.

Sophie looked at me and squealed, she ran after me and bowed, "My Dear Prince Butch, I always didn't recognize you...what are you doing, dress as a...peasant (scoffs)?"

The Guard's eyes widened as he suddenly bowed to the ground, "Please your Highnesses, I honestly didnt recognize you, please please I beg for you forgiveness..."

He had ever right to be scared, he basically just insulted me, saying that Sophie was my bride...No way in hell. When the word Bride came into mind, I smiled at the thought of her...Ok no way...No *sigh* way.

"It is nice to know that our home is in such good hands." I swallowed as we were let through. Princess Sophie walked by me.

"My Prince, you should be in the finest clothes in the Kingdom, this dress is made of the purest of silk, cost 10,000 Jewels (Kansaian Currency). Oh and the Unicorns, aren't they beautiful...about 20,000 Jewels for them but they're so stubborn, I have to whip them for not obeying me."

Beast and Blitz shook their heads in his silent disapproval. Beast was a patient and nice Prince, loved by everyone and hated no one except Sophie. Now that was something, you had to be a truly despicable for him to hate you. Blitz was calm, laid back and nice as well, but he despised Sophie with a passion...Blitz wouldn't even peek at her if she was running around naked...neither would I. Boomer soon disappeared as Sophie wouldn't stop talking to him about how pointless Progress was paying servants who should be grateful to have a job.

Brick appeared, who gasped and walked away in a quick hurry. Brick was the First Born, he was hot tempered but passion himself, he haas intense feelings, I called them exaggeration but I admire how enflamed he could be, how much life was in him. Sophie was his second chance...

"Wait! Sophie, it's Brick." I said, and she squealed in delight, she ran after him and bowed, while she went for him, I ran into my room, slamming the door, I ran into my secret tower...which was behind a tapestry, of the Royal Family.

_How could he do this? I refuse to marry that monster! If fearless Brick runs from her, Beast: Patience itself, Boomer the kind hearted intellect, and Blitz, well Blitz is just as nice but a perv, not even want anything to do with her. I won't..."_

Despite my feelings on all of this, I felt something...looking out of the window I started drawing on my easel, I just had drew those eyes that had been haunting me for the last 5 years...and now I had the face, a name to them...Countess De La Quell...

My stepmom soon came walking in, I knew it was her, I heard the piglet snouting.

"I should have knew-" I turned back to the window, when she interrupted me.

"Now hold on, give him a chance, he invited her a month ago...a month. My...my...what is this drawing," She asked, I jumped hoping to cover it up, but see saw the sketch of those eyes and on my easel I was starting the out line on the face, "Oh my, I've never seen such eyes...you really are talented, drawing with such feeling...it's like they could blink at me any second."

I snatched the drawing of those eyes, and stood behind the easel.

Sarah just smiled and laugh, but then she sighed patting Truffles, "Ya know, you really should try and talk to him. Your father means well, he just really cares for his Kingdom and his people, I just wish you had the same passion you just showed me in that drawing...At least stop looking at the glass half full."

"It's not like I don't care...I never wanted this...but..but-"

"Maybe you just need a little inspiration, "She looked at me, smiling teasing me, "I don't like Sophie at all, but try and be polite...for now."

* * *

**Dave's POV**

I walked back in after finished putting the fish in the paddy and putting the finishing touches on the scare crow with human clothes. I'll even put a fence in with bells tomorrow, maybe the twins could help. I didn't have as much magic as the twins or Buttercup, but everything I touched did grow. Mom was so happy about that, she said she wouldn't have to worry about me, not like Buttercup, with her strength and her strong fairy blood.

I sighed as I stretched, if this work, we could make some decent money, and get ahead. I walked towards the house, just as I was about to open the door, I heard voices, I looked through the crack. It was Grand Lord Morbucks alright, nothing Grand about that slime ball, probably here to increase the taxes or something, creep.

Dad asked, "What about her?"

"Well as I said I came here to offer her a position in my household, you see one of the maids...is sick, I'm afraid."

_Sick, my ass_

I believe I just choked on my own spit, this was impossible. Every time, his men came around, we always sent her to the Village on a dumb errand, anything so the collected couldn't spill it that my mother had a daughter, Lord Morbucks wouldn't pay that much attention to her if she was walking around the Village. How did he know?

Dad was sighed, "Thank you for the offer but Buttercup stays here, she cleans the house and keeps the twins while my son and I work on the fields all day providing you half of our food."

"But I'm offering not just you but her as well, she could make more money...And I'll be happy to knock some of my 'fees' for it. Plus...she could..."

My mind was going blank as my own rage was building up...

"_Make more money...knock some of those damn taxes_" My mind was racing, he made it sound like he was buying a sheep or something, bargaining over her. My Dad was calm but firm.

"What are you doing?" I heard someone ask, I jumped but calm down to see it was Buttercup.

I shushed her, "It's about you, Morbucks wants to offer you a job in his house."

"Oh, twice in one day, and he wants me to work for him huh?"

"Twice?"

She whispered back, "Yeah, I saw him at Belle's cottage, face to face ya know. Whats dad saying?" She whispered, I shushed her again. I was already on edge here.

"I'm sorry but no, if you excuse me, the twins must eat and go to bed-"

Suddenly I felt a push, and in an instant we were on the floor, I looked up to see one of Morbucks' men behind us.

"Looks like I found some rats." He laughed.

"Oh, so I'm guessing you saw a mirror." Buttercup snapped.

"Excuse me, this one sure does have a mouth, maybe we should put it to some 'use'." He winked at her, "Never thought our Tony (Buttercup's Dad, I'm just going with that) could have such a pretty little...well, tall thing like you."

I don't think Buttercup got it, but she was glowing mad, "Touch my a-...butt again and you're gonna get more than my mouth, you stupid perv." With that she just smacks him in the face, she forgot not to use her strength, because he was knocked to the ground.

"Why you little-" The man was about to grab her but I stood in the way.

"Eric, where are your manners? This radiant beauty was who I was talking about, my goodness, don't you just glow." Morbucks compliment, "I'm sure you could give me an answer, my dear. I just offered your father a job for you, you'll be paid well and I'll even reduce the taxes -"

"NO WAY IN HELL!" I yelled, My father's face was burning up, I've never seen him mad.

"Excuse me, but I can answer for myself!" She screamed, she took a deep breath, she had that look like she was about to flip someone off, "Listen, thanks for the offer but No thank you. Now if you please leave now, I have a family ta feed." She acted like mom, such lady, better not tell her that, she could punch me through the wall.

Lord Morbucks smile and bowed, "My, aren't you just a proper lady, well I hopewe meet again, I'm sure of that." They left and Buttercup fell back like it killed her to be polite.

"By the way Dad, MR. Cooper wants to see you." She said and Dad's eyes sparkled.

The next Morning, I was carrying some sticks from the woods to build a fence, when I noticed a whole crowd of people around the man need Eric, he was reading something out loud.

"And therefore, there shall be another tax but only for Farmers. Can be paid by now giving half of their products or 20 Gems (Asheian Currency) a month."

"What!" I dropped my sticks.


	11. A Choice

**Bubbles'POV**

I could barely sleep last night or early in the morning...I waited for my sweet Sebastian but he never came, what if he told his father and he disapproved...No Sebastian would have came for me anyways...I hope he's not hurt...but he better have a good excuse...

I woke up to Brianna putting my logs into the fireplace.

I stretched, "Good morning."

"Well finally woke up huh? You've been sleeping too much lately." Brianna had her hands on her hips, I couldn't tell her...if my parents found out about my sweet Sebastian...it was fine if it was just me...but I couldn't let Brianna get fired or kicked out of the estate. I know she didn't care but being kicked off of an estate was almost the worst thing that could happen. You would hardly have enough money and trying to go to another estate would be impossible...The last estate owner could spread the reason why you were kicked out, whether it was the truth or not. Moving into a village was nearly impossible unless you had money or at least a job.

I snapped myself out of my thoughts when Brianna flicked me on the forehead, "Ow! What was that for?"

"It's time for Breakfast, now I gotta go and wake up your lazy ass sisters." Brianna couldn't help but grin at this, "Now your bath water barrel is ready. Did ya hear, it seems that...there's a new invention called a water pipe. I wish instead of spending money on those damn clothes for your sisters, he could buy that. That way it wouldn't take an hour to get water."

"Thank you Bree." I take off my clothes and stepped into the water, and jumped out, "It's freezing."

"No is it really." Brianna said sarcastically, she magically pulled out her wand, and taps on the edge of the barrel and sticks her wand into the water, I could see the steam coming out in no time.

"Brianna you didn't have to do that." I said but the water felt excellent, this house was freezing cold with its stone floors and cold hallways and a fireplace that could barely heat the room...well just mine anyways. Duchess and Princess always got the best stuff, best rooms, best clothes, best horses, but I was the one the people liked around here best. As soon as I stepped out of the tub, all soft and warm, Margaret, one of the old maids came in, laughing a little.

"What did Bree do to them this time?" I asked, drying myself off as Maggie as I called her, picks out a blue gown for me. She dress me quickly as I was shivering again, "You like, I made it myself...from Duchess hand-me-down, dyed it blue myself."

"Oh Mistress, how beautiful, you look like radiance itself. You would make an excellent Dress Mage designer." Maggie brushed my hair and tied it into my signature curly pig tails, "Oh Brianna did her classic, pulling the covers off of them, letting them fall onto the floor and giving them the coldest water possible. If you asked me, she should give the master a good pranking too."

"Why?"

"That Blow Hard just passed a new tax on Farmers, giving them either half of the products at the end of the seasons or 20 Gems a month."

I gasped at this, "But...but they can't feed their families or money that way."

I couldn't help but think of the Miller family, who had six kids and a seventh on the way.

"I heard a rumor that a girl rejected his 'offer' and this is his revenge...or trapping her. But your father doesn't realize is, he keeps this up and there's gonna be a riot on his hands."

My eyes widened, " Oh Buttercup." I said to myself, but looked at Maggie, "Maybe I could talk to him."

**Tony's POV**

This was all my fault...somehow I felt like it was...I knew Morbucks would retailate somehow. My son, Dave...he spent all day in his rice paddies yesterday and now he'll have to give half of it to the Morbucks...and either sell it or for food...but not both...either money ran or we'll starve.

"I'm so sorry" I said, Buttercup looked at me...her eyes shined...looking so much like her mother...I couldn't think of nothing. I couldn't let my family suffer.

Buttercup slammed her fist on the table, snapping me and Dave out of our thoughts, "We'll make it...we will, we'll just have to sell some stuff...go to the village...look we could handled the taxes before...If we just raise some money for that...at least for six months that could give us the edge...I could milk Molly and sell it at the village." She twirled the necklace around her fingers, and ran into her and Dave's room. She came back with her soccer ball, base ball and bat...and some books...that I knew she had, even though she wanted to keep it a secret that she liked to read.

"Kiddo, I know you wanna help, but..."I couldn't say it, I never want to stomp on my kids' dreams...never...but this stuff would hardly cost a thing.

Dave and Buttercup both looked down at their inheritance, from my beloved wife. When she happily release her title, she took a few things with her...like Buttercup's necklace, Dave's silver ring with a green gem, the twins would get matching silver bracelets when they were old enough.

Buttercup reluculantly removed her necklace, and placed it in the pile, she was breathing heavily as if it was the hardest thing to do, "This has to sell...it could probably spare us two years worth of taxes, possibly three years. I could use my magic to make the harvest successful." Buttercup's hand was shaking, that was just like her, her eyes were tearing up, "And...forage through the woods for food

"Make it another two years...in fact...I bet we'll be gone by then." Dave had to force himself to remove his ring...and the twins gave me their precious ball and Fang...his chew toy into the pile.

I couldn't help but almost tear up myself. Buttercup was always my tough little girl...my warrior in disguise...After her mom died, she fought her sadness and took care of us...A 13 year old, waking up at the crack of dawn, milking Molly, nearly burning the house down trying to cook, keeping the twins in line. She quickly just walked out. I have to see Mr. Cooper today...I had too. It took a while for me to get my bath going, since I had to fill the barrel with the creek and but this time I took a cold bathe...I had no time to get it warmed up...I gave the kids back all their stuff, I walked out of the house holding the necklace. Buttercup was chopping the logs in half. Now like obliterating them, she was upset...I could tell...she was thinking about Morbucks' offer.

"Kiddo, I'm going into the Village, could you plant the crops for me, I'll pay you, "I smiled, she was about to object when I grabbed her hand, "Here's your payment." I place the necklace in her hand.

"Pop?"

"There's no way I'm gonna let you sell that. Morbucks doesn't deserve such a treasure. To have your mother's necklace in his possession is unthinkable. It belongs to you and only you."

Buttercup was fI'll of mixed emotions, "Pop?"

"We'll make it, I promise you. We'll pay Morbucks for our freedom and we'll finally have our own lives, just you wait." I grabbed it from her hand and pulled the necklace around her neck.

She smiled, "We'll make it."

"We will, we're gonna get that big break, I can feel it. Now I'll be back." I left, riding on Titan to the Village. I walked up to Mr. Cooper's stall, "Well, do you have what I need?" I whispered.

He nods, "Are you sure? It can be brutal."

"I know but...I have to do it now, Morbucks set his sights on my Buttercup."

Mr. Cooper gasped, "No, not Buttercup...she would never-"

"She doesn't know...I don't want her to know, but things are getting desperate...and knowing her, she'll go to him...for the job...blindly."

"But Brianna is there and her friend Belle...they'll keep an eye on her."

"Like the last girl...I can't risk that. My Buttercup may be tough but she'll do anything to make sure- I mean she won't go that far...she would never..."

"I understand...you don't wanna risk that."

"I would lose it...I woul-"

"Hello Mr. Tony." I heard a voice say that nearly made me jump, I turned to see Blossom...I know that big pink bow anywhere. She was wearing the usually women's clothing, a pink shirt with the overall white long dress. She made a large pink heart sewed on the front of her heart, meaning that she was a Healing Maiden. They were allowed to use magic, especially with the sickness sweeping across our kingdom.

"My goodness, Blossom look at you, quite the young lady."

She blushed giggling, "Oh thank you. Mr. Cooper, I wanted to buy two bags of your Orange Peel candy... You should buy some Mr. Tony, it has vitamin C and so yummy. Belle told me about the twins yesterday, so I hope you don't mind me going over to see Buttercup and give the twins some candy...wait...let's make it three, two for me."

Blossom ran off towards the road that led to the Estate.

"I'm in." I agreed.

"Ok, but I'll need a month...but I'm sure I'll get you in."

* * *

**Butch's POV**

"What!" I stood in the throne room, Sarah seemed just as shocked as I was, not to mention my brothers and cousin, "You can't do this to me! I won't do it!"

"My King, I beg you to reconsider." Sarah begs but I was ready to blow up.

"The situation is dire, the wedding will take place next month, you should be happy Princess Sophie seems quite a...a..." My dad couldn't even describe her.

_The wedding will take place next month_


	12. Buttercup's decision

**Normal POV**

Duchess and Princess sat there in complete shock...Countess (Bubbles) was still eating her breakfast.

"This can't be!" Princess screamed, in tears.

"I know my darlings, this is a tragedy." Lady Morbucks just finished telling everyone about the upcoming wedding of the Crown Prince, "But I'm sure the Prince would never go with this, when his true love is here. We must act quickly, if we parade you girls around I'm sure he'll fight for either of you." She sighed, staring at Princess who was slurping her soup and Duchess who spill one drop on her dress, "Now Princess, its not ladylike to slurp and Duchess, honestly your dress, a Crown Prince would spot this in a heart beat."

She looked at Bubbles who was reading a picture book on old fashion. Unlike her sisters, Bubbles was a real beauty, she wore plain elegant clothes (made by herself) that magnified her beauty and maybe a shiny necklace. Brianna placed a bowl of bread on the table, noticing how Brianna was almost a glow this morning. She stared at the maid, Brianna's short hair was cut like a boy's but her beauty was out of this world, even in her shabby clothes, her figure would get heads turning. She looked at her daughters, who were pretty enough.

"By the way, I heard from around the estate, about a discovery, it seems Rose Lily had a daughter, Brianna, you must know what she looks like. " The very mention of her name, got Morbucks looking from his book, "What is her name?"

"I don't know, *sigh* My Lady," Brianna answered, rolling her eyes, but Margaret was looking surprised.

"Aha, It seems good ol' Maggie knows, please tell me." Lady Morbucks insisted.

"I really don't know my Lady, this is all news to me."

"Does she look like her mother?"

"I don't know mam." Maggie lied.

"I bet she does, Rose Lily was always a rare beauty...My dear, we still need another cleaning maid...we must get the house nice and clean. Look at this, this house will be covered in filth in no time and the dust could ruin the girl's complexion...I will not have the girls be seen by the Prince at court in such a state."

"Heaven forbid." Brianna whispered.

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

I had been thinking all morning about the Morbucks' offer, he would get rid of some of the taxes and I'll get paid, with that we could get out of here in...maybe two years...I wonder why dad said no, even Dave was against it. Not to mention the twins need me, I planted the seeds in the rows Dad plowed through yesterday, Dave was constructed his net over his rice paddy field and the twins were helping...and sometimes beating Dave with a stick. I looked up at the Palace that towered high so that everyone in the kingdom could catch a glimpse. I planted the final seed and went back inside, that's when I heard a knock on the door.

I went over to open it, and there was Blossom, eating some candy as always.

"Long time no see."'Blossom greeted me and I let her in. Blossom was one of my best friends, and a Healing Maiden, working with her mom and sister in the village clinic, taking care people who were too poor to afford a real doctor.

"Yeah, hey," I stretched, washing my hands.

"I brought something for the fox cuties. Belle told me about yesterday. It's been a while since we all hanged out, we should go to a Jousting Tournament...well...there's one next week...in honor of the Crown Princes' engagement. We could watch all the men in the armor...well...actually, I'll be working...*hearts in eyes* watching all the men taking off their armor." Blossom still as boy crazy as ever, I just poked my curled tongue out.

"No way but the guys...but it could be cool though...I guess."

"But you gotta leave Dave with the twins." Blossom's eyes widened, "No offense, your baby brother and sister are the cutest little things ever with those big eyes and those adorable fluffy fox eyes...but they're the children of Satan."

"Well you shouldn't have touched their ears while they were asleep. " I crossed my arms, Blossom offered me some of that Orange peel candy and good and tangy as ever.

"Oh c'mon *hearts floating above her head* who could resist touching those ears. But anyways, a jousting is violent...can you imagine I'll be scarred for life." Blossom said, just as she did, the door opened and the twins ran in.

"Got her!" Sam yelled and both tackled her to the ground.

I pulled them off of Blossom, who had swirly in her eyes, but she sat up, shaking her head. She had a bag in her hand.

"Now you two stop it, Blossom brought you candy." I smiled as I let them go, they grabbed the bag and stop chewing on a peel, "What do you say?"

"You live for now, bow lady." Sam said, pointing at Blossom, Sammie tapped him and nodded, "And thank you."

I shrugged my shoulders and they ran off, we both sit down at the table. I felt a little embarrass but I sighed, "Listen, Blossom. If someone offered you a job and to cut your taxes in half. Would you work for them, even if it made you sick?"

Blossom looked serious now, "I don't care how much money he offers, Danny's not worth shit."

"No...Gross...not that. The Morbucks, Grand Lord Morbucks offered me a job and as much as I hate it, he would take away some of the taxes and pay me..." I told her everything that happened last night.

"That is something, what about the twins?"

"That's one thing but with this new bill, we'll either starve or never leave. Dad has saved so much, and I can't help but feel that this is my fault...Girls are 'posed ta be obedient little saints and...and..."

"Well, I can't just tell you what you should do-"

"Never stopped you before."

"Don't ruin the moment, I mean this is hard...but my grandmother use to say: Life is a maze, every twist and turn brings some challenge in front of you, but as you never know what you're gonna come across."

"That makes no sense, Wasn't that the Grandmother from Belle's side?"

"That's not the point."

"If it's Belle's grandma on her mother's side, it does?"

"Ruining the moment here, She also said, that staying with your family is great, but making sure they're happy is better. Or was it the other way around?"

"You suck at this."

"I do, don't I? What I'm trying to say is that life is a bitch, it can build you up or tear you down, but it's only when tearing you down, it shows what kind of person you really are?" Blossom sighed getting up, "I do need to get going. I kinda snuck out of the clinic. But honestly Buttercup, I can't tell ya because it's not my place."

I waved good bye and soon Dad came home, but I...there was one thing I had to check. I looked under the loose floor board, and pulled out a small chest, it was the money that Dad had been saving...Dad had been saving so hard...and all this time it was only 50 gems. I sighed, placing it back under the floor board. Even if I forage in the Enchanted woods, there was still the money Problem and winter...I sighed...I couldn't let Dad work like this. I stepped out...

I knocked on the Morbucks' door.


	13. Run Away

**Dave's POV**

I couldn't believe what she did...Buttercup...going work for them...but the more I think about...I knew it was the only thing that she could do...that we could do just to survive. She told me her decision and wanted me to help break the news to Dad.

I sighed as Dad walked in, sore as ever...he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Any good news from Mr. Cooper." I asked Dad, Buttercup was tensing up, she knew what she had to do.

"In a way, yes but looks like we could get that break after all, it just isn't coming yet. Don't you kids worry, I don't have to eat." Dad's stomach was growling.

"You won't need to do that, Pop." Buttercup turned around, she was blushing, "I got a job today."

Dad looked shocked, his eyes just widened.

"At the Morbucks' Manor." She finished, and I have to say, this room went cold quickly, "Pop, I had no chance...he cut the taxes in half and he'll pay me five gold gems a month...we can finally make it...it's only temporary until we can leave, we can save up and you won't have to starve or the twins or Dave. I'll only work half the day for the twins...I made that clear."

My Dad got up and walked out.

"Pop? Pop?" Buttercup looked almost heart broken but the more I thought about it, the more I could see Buttercup's point, but I was mad as well. I walked out after him, he was under a tree.

"I can't believe she would do this. Him? Of all people?"

"Dad?" I stood beside him, "Listen Dad, I know...you're upset but she is right, ya know. We'll be able to make it...it won't be much but..."

"I just couldn't bare it...if he hurt her...if...she ends up dying just like her mother. I couldn't live anymore...you four are all I have left to...to.."

"Dad, "I had tears in my eyes, I could t stand the fact that she will be working for the people who were responsible for mom's sickness, "But Buttercup is strong...Morbucks didn't touch Brianna or Belle-"

"It's different, I know he won't give up, I just know it. And if he hurts her, I'll kill...kill him."

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

I feel like I betrayed him but what else could I do, honestly. Morbucks may not have realize this but he gave us the key to our freedom, I just hope he didn't realize, well whether he did or not, he was good to his word...he had no choice, Dad always said have it written down. I made him...I was shocked that he would go to such length. I know the minute a lord finds out a servant could read and write, you lose your job. I just wish that Dad could be happy for me. Dad soon came in, I turned around to face him.

"Pop-"

"No wait, I may not like it, but I'll respect your decision. You've taken such good care of this family...more than I've done. You were even willing to sell your mother's necklace and Dave, your grandfather's ring (on his mother's side, "Dad hugged us both and gave us both nuggies, but then he let go of Dave and grabbed me by the shoulder, "I want you to promise me, that if..if he does anything...anything that makes you feel uncomfortable...I don't care if he offers you 1000 gems for your silence or anything, you'll get out of there."

I didn't have a clue what dad was talking about but I agreed. He then hugged me...tight...I couldn't believe he still had that strength. I was having a hard time breathing...

"Pop...can't...*gasp* breathe." I gasped as he let me go.

"I still got it, hah?" My Dad started to flex his giant gun of muscles, he even let the twins hang on arms, to prove his strength. Mom told me how when they first got married until I was born, that dad did some wrestling, it was illegal in Asheia and dad would never do something that could risk imprisonment but times were really tough...Mom said.

**Flashback**

"Give it back, Stork." Dave tackled me to the ground. He pinned me to the ground, trying to grab his ball back, but I just pushed him off.

"Make me, you're mad 'cause I play better than you...and almost taller than you!"I stuck my curled tongue at him, as I ran under the table. David turned over chair, I ran off...and we both bumped into Mom, at our

"Buttercup...David..." Mom stood there with her hands on her hips, we brought mud in the "Just look at the mess you two made, Honestly...A clean home is..."

"A Happy home." We both looked down at the ground.

"Now, time for your reading lessons."

We both groaned as Mom held out some of her books in front of us...Mom was washing the dishes, while we were force to our reading lessons when I was five years old and Dave was 7. I heard them last night and mom in a rare state was very angry with Dad, but he brought a lot of money last night, so I didn't understand why.

"He had been wrestling again that's why? Your father wants to risk his life for a few gems." My mom sighed, twirling her necklace around her finger.

"But why? I don't get it." I was doing everything I can to avoid reading, in fact I wanted to play in mud or with Dave's soccer ball, I just burrowed it from our room.

"Because...if your father get caught then he goes to prison, a bad place for criminals."

"But it's not bad if he's buying more food, right mommy?"

My mom turned around with hearts floating above her head, "You are just the cutest little thing. Who would have thought I would have such a precious little girl," She pinched my cheeks, "Yes...even if it's for a good reason, the law is the law, but I know he wants to make it up, he thinks I regret my choice in throwing away my title for him...but I never...I never regret it."

"But mommy-" She put her finger on my lips.

"Shush, my little Flower, remember one thing, Love is the most important thing in this world. Everyone marries for position and wealth, I pity Lord and Lady Morbucks, because they may never know what it's really like. To wake up everyday with the man you love and the sweetest children alive." She squeezed my cheeks together, " Especially a beautiful daughter...but...there is one thing I regret...oh Never mind...Now I want you to read that for me out loud...knowledge is power."

I dropped my head on the table, "Oh Mom c'mon I wanna go and play. I wanna beat the boys in soccer. I kicked Davy's butt..."

"Nuh, she cheated."

"Did not."

My mom just laughed and patted me on the head, "How did I ever get a tomboy for a daughter? Dave, you're a big brother, be nice to your sister."

We both pouted, she thought she was upset with us, but she just hugged, and gave us another one of those kisses on the forehead, she chuckled, "Oh don't be like that, I wouldn't change you two for the world." She picks me up and hugs me under her chin, and she held Dave on her lap,"You two will thank me one day for teaching you to read and write, just you wait. Your father is gonna get us out of here, and we'll have a life of our own, making our own money for ourselves and not paying some Lord for living on their property and being over taxed but you'll get a life my darlings, and education helps. There are people older than even me who can't read or write, and they get taken advantage of. Now read."

I pouted, I had no idea what she was saying, "I don't wanna."

She squeezed my cheeks again and Dave's this time, "I am grateful for one thing, that you two didn't inherit my family's magic. Can you imagine...my grandmother was knew as the strongest lady in our family...hands down."She grinned, if only she knew.

**End of Flashback**

**Normal POV (Back at the Palace)**

King Henry was in his bedroom, shocked at how his Crown Prince took the news, he never seen Butch's face so red...Butch just stormed right out of the very room. Queen Sarah was sitting on the bed, Truffles was lying on his pet bed on the floor.

"I don't understand it, he was so polite to her, I thought he may have changed his mind about her."

"Dearest, he was only polite because I begged him too...he can't stand her...remember what happened when you tried to force him into Jousting."

"Yes, it was the only other thing that he refused no matter what. I don't understand it...so he was being polite...but Sophie isn't that bad-."

"My dear, you can barely stand at the dinner table with her for five minutes and Beast can't stand her and he patient as a saint...can you honestly...imagine Butch spending the rest of his life with that."

The King and The Queen were standing in front of Butch's room door. Henry sighed as he knocked the door...there was no answer.

"Son...Son...We need to talk."

The Servant opened the door for them...the room was empty...the sheets of the bed were tied to the bed post and out the window.

"Oh no." Queen Sarah gasped as King Henry's face turned pure red.

"GUARDS! GUARDS! GET HIM BACK HERE NOW!"


	14. First Work Day

**Buttercup's POV**

I sighed as Brianna and I were walking to the Great Manor, it was must be...maybe 6am...the sun was rising up...Brianna was telling me what I probably had to do. I was still in my usual clothes, no way I was wearing a dress no matter what.

"Well, you'rer lucky...you probably just have to clean...scrubbing the floors and the chimmenys...while I have to deal with them...cleaning up after them, waking them up...Never look them in the eyes...Lady Morbucks hates that...she thinks it means that you think you're equals or some shit. Oh and no language, she thinks its vulgar...Let's see...We're the help...Maggie and Elena live there, while Belle, me...and well..now you go home."

"But isn't it normally that servants have to live there with them? I'm not complaining...just asking."

"Well...yeah...but Lady Morbucks just wants us to serve her hand and foot and then leave, she wants less 'scum' in her house as possible. But...It's an ok place I guess...Lord Morbucks is barely there...thank goodness."

I wonder why she said that, the man seemed a little creepy but he just gave my family the key to escape as I already explained to Brianna.

"And when we get out of here, you're coming with us too." I grinned, she seemed shocked when I said that. Brianna was an orphan, pretty much...she lived by herself...her parents were killed in the war...Morbucks let her live with them until she was old enough to live in her shaggy house by herself and she started working for them when she was 11, Maggie was the one fed and clothe her, but she was in debt to them and had to work for them and pay...only half of the taxes and her debt in order for her and the Exit fee if she wanted to leave. She was my closet of my best friends. We argued a lot but that's what happened when you have two short temper girls together. Brianna was a little bit more girly than me.

"Really?" She stops right there.

"Yes, you think I would leave you here by yourself...I feel bad for leaving Bubbles, but we'll visit her everyday."

Brianna looked saddened, "I bet she wishes she could leave too."

I was stunned by what she said, it couldn't have been that bad for her...right...she was their daughter.

Maggie seemed like a nice old lady, kinda the opposite to Brianna. She smiled at me, but I could see the sadness in her big golden brown eyes, she wore the usual dress with a brown shirt, long red shirt and white apron, and had this weird white hat on her head, she kinda reminded me of a nun, I couldn't see her hair, but she could have been about Forty maybe...fifty.

"Oh my goodness, I thought Rose was standing in front of me, "She looked at me, I guess I confused her with the pants, like why I wasn't wearing a dress, "Simply, Beautiful...and those eyes...just like your mothers...Oh my dear...no wonder." She had to push my spiky hair, as it had a nasty habit of hanging over my face.

Another woman, this must have been Elisa, wearing one of those weird white hats, she was wearing a brown shirt and brown long dress, with an apron, she had sapphire colored eyes.

"That crazy Cook has done it again, she completely change the order that the Mistress had, Stuck by brain Lighting my foot, that girl is loony if you ask-" Her eyes widened as she saw me, "Maggie...I think I'm seeing things now..."

"Elisa, this is Buttercup, our new cleaning maid, Rose's Daughter."

"Oh my word...Oh my word...just look at you... with Miss Bubbles, Bree, Belle, and now this flower, the mistress will be beside herself with rage, her daughters not being as pretty as these Beauties."

"Now, first thing in the morning...is dusting, the rugs and the furniture...hop to it, the Mistress will awakened at 10 o'clock sharp, Brianna get the bath barrels ready , the Mistress went to Lady Oba again and predicting that they're going to be honored by royalty."

Brianna grumbled, "Royalty my ass."

"Bree, language," Maggie turned to me, "Now the rags can be found in a bucket by the stove, and the beater for the rug right next to it. Lucky for you there's only two giant rugs."

I walked through the door and saw Belle, her teddy bear was stirring up the bowl, Mina offered Belle a taste, Belle tasted it.

"Oh...almost there...we need...you're right Mina...Rosemary and...berries...I need apples...but oh well..."She finally noticed me and squealed, "Cupie, You work here too. Try." Sh put a spoon in my mouth, what ever it was, it was nice and warm and sweet.

"Not bad, what is it?"

"My newest creation, I called it Sweet Oats...Mina, that is crazy...she thinks we should call it Oat meal, that's crazy...anyways...it's cool beans that you're working here. This will be fun...more fun than skipping rocks."

I laughed a little, oh yes...Belle was just as hyper as crazy as ever. I grabbed the rags, bucket, and rug beater, Belle just gasped and grabbed my hand, making me drop the stuff.

"Belle, what the hell?"

"Your Hand," Belle gasping as she looked at me.

"What?" I looked surprised, Belle dabbled in Palm reading, it's what Wiccans do, Brianna was the real hand reader but Belle was pretty good but I didn't believe in that stuff.

"They're surprisingly soft." She gasped again, and I fell to the floor, "Oh and you're gonna met a special someone. I'm just so jealous I could stab you with a knife."

I backed away, "I better get going and please I don't have time for a guy."

"Keep it up with that attitude and your Prince Charming will come falling to you..," Belle winks at me as she was grabbing some eggs from a basket, "Can you imagine...Cupie.

I was outside, beating the rugs, the sun was already shining its light and it felt so good to be outside. My mind couldn't help but wonder at what Belle was saying, My Prince Charming...Yeah right...I don't have no time for a guy...I had a family to care for...and now a job..I had to be focus. No way I was gonna let...I turned around to look back at the house, I felt like I was being watched. I brought the rugs in and started dusting the furniture.

But my mind was elsewhere, when Belle was talking about this special somebody...his face flashed into my head...and my face felt instantly hot.

I can't believe I was still thinking about him, just glad my shoe didn't come off. I was suddenly grabbed by the arm and quickly turned by these green eyes with star in them.

"How dare you... Oh you're a girl...I was wondering who was this boy cleaning our furniture and beating the rug."

I looked her in the face, she was wearing a red dress, that made her look puffy, and covered head to toe in jewelry. I quickly looked down as her eyes widened. Briannaand Maggie came to my side.

"Oh there you are, it's time to scrub the floors." Maggie was trying to push me away but the puffy lady stopped us.

"Just hold on a minute, look at me." She ordered and I couldn't help but look up, the lady just smiled, showing her teeth, "My...My... Such eyes, the color of my emerald earrings, I must say...it's like looking through a forest of greenery...too bad they belong to such a...**person**." She spat.

"This is the new girl Buttercup

"You thief!" She screeched, pointing at my necklace, she snatched it right off my neck, "How dare you wear expensive jewel in front of me, you must be the stupidest thief in history! And stealing something as tacky as this!"

Now I was pissed, I looked her back, square in the eyes. Her eyes widened. How dare she!

"I'M NOT A THIEF! THAT'S MINE!" I screamed, snatching it back, "I DON'T CARE WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE-"

"I'm Lady Morbucks."

"I don't care if you're Queen Sarah, touch my mother's necklace and I'll break your arms."

Ok, maybe I am fired...but I don't care, No one touches my necklace...no one. Lady Morbucks just stared at me.

Maggie step forward, "My Lady, this is Buttercup, Rose Lily's daughter."

Lady Morbucks' mouth dropped to the floor but she gathered her composure, "Of course I thought that necklace looked familiar and those eyes...but the rest of you...very unfortunate, since you wanna dress like a boy...You can clean the stables, and let me warn you...Our horses are prized, jousting and racing horses, any of them stolen and you'll be jailed for life."

* * *

**Butch's POV**

"Damn." I was in the Enchanted Woods, looking at my horse, his shoe was missing. This was perfect, just perfect...Wait...The Morbucks' estate has stables...but..I don't wanna be bothered with those two, and their mother...Maybe I could sneak one?

**Sorry I couldn't resist wonder what gonna happen next**


	15. The Crowned Prince

**Buttercup's POV**

I didn't mind being outside, and shoveling up the hay and being around the horses, just kept me from running back in there and ripping the house to sheds. I sighed...patting this chestnut horse on the snout. I was ready to smack the mother, could you imagine the daughters except Bubbles. But my mind still wonder but this...special person...I would never tell anyone...but there were times that I wondered...if there was someone out there for me...

It was one of those stupid random thoughts...like I said before...I had no time for that...I stop shoveling to that thought. There was no way in hell it was gonna be Danny...Or Daniel...thinking about Daniel...I thought about him...Ya know I wished I knew his name. I kinda like that attention...just for founding out my name. I turned to hear a baby meow/roar, and it was Fang...I gasped and dropped the shovel to grab him. He was dirty and seemed tired, but he purred and rubbed against my cheek.

"Oh I bet you were looking for me." I laughed but then my stomach started to growl, "Damn, I'm hungry." I know there was an apple tree near by, actually the estate had plenty of fruit trees around every corner but the one close by was the one I...enchanted. I walked up on top of a hill...there is was...I could still see the stables from here.

**Flashback**

I was 7 years old when it happened... The Morbucks estate had too many hills for a tree field, so they had to plant fruit trees around the estate. I was with Mom as we finally made it to the hill.

"I wanna do it." I yelled, I watcher her lots of times, so it was my turn. Mom just nodded and looked out at the estate.

I planted a seed...and it sprouted right in front of me, I was so happy that I showed Mom.

"Mommy, look...it's growing!" I shouted, I stretched my hands over it, and it grew bigger, Mom turned around and looked at me as I made the tree grow bigger. I would never forget that face, a look of sheer horror, her face even paled.

She just grabbed my hands and pulled me away from the tree, and started yelling, "How did you- No! STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!"

"Mom! Mommy! What did I do?" She was holding my hands tight.

"WHERE DID YOU LEARN THAT!" She kept shaking me, "WHO TAUGHT YOU! HOW DID YOU DO THAT!"

"Since I was Five...it just happened!" I was screaming...I remembered screaming a lot because it really hurt...and I remembered...she smacked me.

I felt that sting, my head just stayed at that angle...she slapped me...I just showed mommy that...I've been helping the harvest...I've been making Dad's stuff grow...I showed her how special I was...and she just slapped me. I didn't even know why, I've been hit before...but only by boys for beating them and I would fight them, but this was my mom...I didn't even know how to react. I thought I did something cool...my nose was bleeding. Tears ran down my face.

"Mommy...why?"

My mom was frozen, "Oh Buttercup, I'm so-"

"I HATE YOU!" I ran off, I don't think I ever stopped running, not until I was in the Enchanted Woods, I'm a pretty good runner. I washed the dried blood from my face, flowers were growing were my tears fell. The problem was I was keeping a tight kid on it, that it was getting harder to control...I just didn't know who to tell.

I opened my hands, as the green sparkles flowed from them...I giggled...as mushrooms were sprouting and trees were growing taller. I pointed at a tree as it was rotting and withering and just like that, it was healthy. Ok, growing things was girly...but it was cool...until mommy ruined it and now she hates me.**  
**

"I thought I was the only magic user in this place." A voice said, it was that girl...Brianna I think...I heard a lot of rumors that she was bad luck, she just came here like maybe a month ago, "Take the compliment, aren't you a genius...using your magic wide open."

"Leave me alone." I stomped, but she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "I'm serious, Jinx."

She glared at me, "What did you called me?"

I wasn't backing down, "I said Jinx!"

"Oh...you're gonna wish I was a jinx, "She magically pulls out a black wand out of thin air, "I'm a witch...I make bad stuff happen, Fairy Girl."

"I'm not a fairy."

She scoffs, "How do you know level 3 magic but don't know what you are?"

"Oh look a Fight, Blossy! I'm going for the green one...no the white one...No green."

I jumped when I heard these voices, "Hiya." I turned to see Blossom and Belle, (well I didn't know who they were at first).

"What is with you people, I wanna be alone." I yelled, but they never left...that was when I learned we had a lot in common, Blossom the Healing Maiden, Belle, her cousin being a Wicca, and Brianna, a total witch without the magic. It's funny, I don't remember much, we were playing around, and I was asleep, still too mad to go home and Brianna (didn't really have a home, just Maggie). I remembered opening my eyes...and my head on Dad's shoulder, Brianna...on the other side, sound asleep. We were in the house now...

"Dear I found her." Dad yelled

I was fully awake when I heard Mom, I struggled out of Dad's grip and hid behind him as Mom came out, crying, she ran towards me.

"Oh sweetie, I thought you've been kidnapped...or hurt or...or...I'm so sorry...I'm sorry...I didn't mean it." She pulled me away from Dad and hugged me tight, "I was just shocked and scared, you showed no signs...you're tall... But that doesn't matter, My mother use to smack me...so I know how awful it feels...and...for that moment...I saw me being smacked..I...I promise...I will never ever hit you...never...You have a special gift...oh my sweet girl."

Mom was as good as her word, she never smacked me...and I had my first sleepover with Brianna.

**End of Flashback**

It was funny how a tree called bring back memories so vivid like that. I accidentally enchanted the tree, it bloomed every spring instead of fall, and the apples...those juicy cherry red plump apples... I took one and bit into the skin...it was like crisp...tasting of...sunshine...Ok that's dumb but biting into sure did make me happy. I gave Fang a piece. That when I heard hooves and neighing...a some cloak figure riding that chestnut horse.

"Damn it," I grabbed an apple and ran top speed down the hill. I be damned if some thief was gonna steal a horse under my nose period...jail or no jail. I was able to cut him off through the hedges and into another apple tree, and threw the apple right square in the head.

"BASTARD!" I picked another apple from the ground and just threw with all my might, "Trying to get me in trouble!"

"Please my horse is missing a shoe...I was just burrowing it." The coward was trying to remove his cloak as I kept throwing apples at him, the last one smacked him square in the nuts. He gasped as he crumbled to the ground.

"Burrowing it My ASS! AND YOU THINK I'll just let you! You creep!" I had another one in my hand...when I saw something silver and shiny on his finger...with a crown...engrave on it. The apple completely fell from my hand,

Oh shit, my day got from bad to worse.


	16. Bargain

**Normal POV**

Brianna was in the kitchen, pulling a kettle from under the fire place.

"Ok fine Mina, I'll admit it that Oatmeal sounds better, but I name the next recipe," Belle clapped in joy," Oh Bree Bree...I have a question, do you ever think about Boys?"

Brianna's face turned beet red and she froze on the spot, "Where the hell did that come from?"

"Well, I was thinking about Blossom, ya know she has a new crush like every week...then I read Buttercup's palm about meeting someone special...then I thought of crackers...getting stuck in your teeth...teeth...then white...then your hair."

Brianna just smacked herself on the forehead, "Why would you-"

"Ok...no teasing, just showing and telling...I just thinking...haven't you ever wondered about Mr. Right..."She sighed, "Or Mr. Left?"

"I'm so interested to hear what you're looking for in a guy." Brianna rolled her eyes.

"Don't get snap snap, Bree Bree," Belle giggled, "I guess an eater. Someone who I can feed and spoil with my cooking, and...chase those demonic bunnies...I'm telling ya, they're plotting now...to eat my cabbages, those evil cotton tail monsters."

Brianna looking at her, "Ok, I guess it could be nice to have a guy around but I don't have the time, speaking of time where the hell is Buttercup, oh whatever...I've gotta clean Princess's room."

Brianna carries the bucket and a rag into Princess disgustedly pink room, with her hideous gowns all over the floor and her jewelry all over the floor. Princess was giving Maggie a hard time.

"Ewwww...how dare you suggest that horrible and disgusting ring. It's Garret...cheap ugly garret."

"But Miss, it's the last gift from you grandmother."

"What! Did you just speak back to me?" Princess just smack Maggie, when Brianna grabbed her hand, Princess yelps in disgust and horror as she snatches her and back, "How dare you touch me! You filthy peasant!"

"I'm gonna do more than touch, next time I'm gonna cream ya if you even touch Maggie again."

"Miss, please forgive her." Maggie tried to push her along but Brianna stayed put, "Brianna, please apologize at once."

"I'm not apologizing to this spoiled cow!"

"How dare you!"

"Your grandmother gave that ring as an inheritance, a final gift to remember her...some of us would kill for that kind of memory and you toss it aside like its nothing!"

"You worthless Peasant, I will have you fired, banished, kicked off the estate and homeless! NO ONE WILL EVER WANT YOU ON THEIR ESTATE!"

"I would be happy to, but I have a debt, We'll see what your daddy will say about that. Besides pretty girls, he loves money too much. So you'll have to deal with me, how lucky for you."

Princess had this evil grin on her face, "You just remember I know your secret."

"What secret?"

"I know what you really are, at the Village, Mandy saw you pointing a 'wand' at this Gypsy man, one of your regulars, huh?"

"Brianna!" Maggie yelled but Brianna stopped her.

"Oh really, is she really sure it was a wand?"

"She heard the word Curse, you might as well face it, you better obey me or I'll have you arrested before you could have your wand out."

"Oh really, go ahead, I wonder how people gonna feel when they find out how stupid you really are."

"Huh?"

"I was being chased by a gypsy stupid, so I lied. I grabbed a straight stick and bluff, if I really could use magic, would I really work for you annoying people."

Princess was about to say something, defeated she stomped her foot, whether Brianna was lying or not, she would need proof. If a man said that Brianna was a magic user, it would be taken seriously, but if a female said it, not so much. People have decision that claims by women were due to jealous, Men...not so much. It would be looked into but Princess would look stupid if Brianna wasn't magic user.

Princess growled, not ready to accept defeat, "You should be grateful to work for a family like ours, ya know I think you're jealous, poor little Bree, has no one but Maggie..."

"Funny, I do have Maggie, I'm not her child but at least she loves me like she does-"Brianna was suddenly back hand slapped by Princess.

"I've had enough of your back talk! You wanna know the truth, I bet your parents couldn't stand you. Your mother was a whore, and who knows who your father was, you were born worthless, you and your pathetic friends! Illegitimate little whore, that man was probably a customer who didn't want you anymore like your moth-" Princess screamed but Brianna smacked her back.

"What is going on here?" Lady Morbucks storms in, seeing Princess on the ground.

"Nothing my Lady." Maggie bowed as Princess got up.

"Oh it was nothing mommy," Princess said, "I just bumped into a wall." She glared at Brianna who glared back.

Maggie pulled her out of the room and down the hall, "You've done it now. She's saving you for herself."

"Well, she can bring it," Brianna had tears in her eyes and they slowly ran down her face, "That spoiled fat cow had no right to talk about my parents like that! Or my friends. She had no right!"

Maggie shushed her as she hugged her, "Don't let her see your tears, or she'll win."

**Buttercup's POV**

I don't think I could bow fast enough, my nose was practically in the grass. If there was one person to fear for your life, it was this guy, the Crown Prince. The silver ring with the Crown was a dead giveaway. Picked by Divine Sages as they said...and his word was absolute, if he wanted my head, he could have it on a silver platter without question. I just threw an apple at him in the nuts.

"Your Majesty, I beg for your forgiveness, " I asked, nervously, "I didn't see you."

I heard him groan, "Your aim tells me different...you threw those at me. Damn that hurt."

"Well, I had to do something, Lady Morbucks will have my hide if a horse goes missing or stolen."

Ok Shut up Buttercup, don't argue with the Prince, just shut up. I sighed

"Just tell them I burrowed it, it should get you have the hook."

I gulped again, "No please, that's not right. Even if they have a lot, a horse is a horse, your highness, it's theirs. Plus, it's not right, just because you're a Prince that you can just burrow things without asking. And I can't be fired...I need this job."

"Interesting, So, if this was your horse and I asked to burrow it, what would you say?"

"Not unless I can accompany you to get it back," I said and he just laughed, he sounded so familiar, but he had a really nice laugh, I thought about looking up but I was too scared, a servant must ask permission to look royalty in the face.

"You can stop bowing now. Let me see your face, you sound familiar."

"I can't...its forbidden."

"Only because Dad doesn't like people staring at him... you have permission."

I shook my head, "No."

"And now she's disobeying a direct order from the Crown Prince. I have to say if the Morbucks fire you, I would hire you. Give those stiffs at the castle a heart attack. How about this, I'll give you back the horse, if you look me in the face. I must see the face of this fascinating creature."

He laughs as I slowly lifted my head, but I heard more hoof prints, he groaned in frustration, and that warm Prince was gone and I bowed again, "I don't have time for this...here for your silence, if you do get fired, then here's something for your troubles." He dropped something and that no good bastard was gone. I stood up and stomped a hole in the ground. I saw the pouch on the ground and it was filled with at least 250 gold gems...he just shortened our time to a year...a year...I held on to the pouch...if I see that Prince I could kiss him...ok not kiss but...oh man...Fang flew into my arms. I was gonna hide this

"Look Fang, money." I don't know why but the Princes' voice sounded so familiar.

"_A name...any name." _

I shook my head, "No way, couldn't be him."

(**Another meeting in the next couple of Chapters)**


	17. Theft

**Normal POV**

Brick woke up to a woman standing over him, he sat up with his head hurting.

"What the hell happened?"

Blitz sighed in relief, as he got up, "I warned you about the Enchanted Woods, a branch knocked you off your horse. I'm just so glad, you know Uncle Henry would have my hide. Thank goodness, New Town Shire has a Healing Clinic."

"You're lucky, you didn't break a neck." The girl yelled, but she quickly blushed and giggled, as she dabs a rag on his forehead, he winced at the touch.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard."

"Don't worry, I'm sure the others found him by now." Blitz hinted, it was a tight secret that the Crowned Prince ran away. Blitz smiled to notice that the ginger hair bow girl was staring at Brick and her face in full blush, as she was holding his trademark hat.

Brick had his hand out for his hat and she quickly gave it to him, "Oh Sorry!" She dropped it to the ground, both reached for it and bumped heads hard, "Oh Sorry, I didn't mean it." She steps on his foot, he pushed her back by accidentally, and she was about to fall back, when he pulled her back, he tripped over her own feet and knocking them both to the ground, she was on top, just inches away from his face.

Brick looking uncomfortable, "You ok?"

She sighed, "Yeah...Oh man, I'm sorry...my best friend accidentally curse me to be extremely clumsy...not by accident...it only happens when a cute-...and you should be leaving...yeah...Oh sorry...this is weird...and awkward...not you...I am...I'm weird and awkward...You're gorgeous..." She covered her mouth quickly.

"Wait...What?" Brick's eyes widened as he back away.

"You should be going...yeah...it's on the house...please just go." Blossom pushes them the back of the stall, and through the sheets that was the door, "Bye bye." She waved, and sighed lovingly before tripping over her own feet again.

"Not a word." Brick quickly walks away as Blitz was snickering.

"She's cute...speaking of cute, I wonder if that smokin hot shewolf is around. I wouldn't mind her threatening me again."

"You are the weirdest cousin ever!" Brick screamed out loud.

**Butch's POV**

I was finally caught and taken back to the Castle, before I could return that house back. My Dad was furious, and My step mom looked sadly at the ground.

"How dare you! Running away? Honestly...from your duties as the Future King."

"I wasn't running away...I was just showing you what to expect if you don't call off the Marriage."

"Why you little...I can lock your room and bar the windows! Might as well put you in jail."

"Thats what I've been living in anyways." I crossed my arms, not backing down.

"Not yet, there's Torture."

"What will it be **Father, **thewhip or the rack...because those would be less in comparison that marrying that...that Witch. You jailed me, I can always say no at the Altar."

My Dad's eyes widened, and his face turned purple until Mom or step mom, steps in.

"You two stop fighting, really. I don't condone what your father is doing but you're behaving no better,running off like that and giving us such a fright. I was panicking out of my skin. We'll discuss more about it later, right now, I believe its time for some sports...exercise."

There was no arguing with her, but I sighed in disappointment at the real objective, but I straightened myself up real quick, Sarah was that type of person to notice feelings, it was part of the Animal Fairy thing, humans took a while for her but not us, she was our tutor since we were five, so she knew us better. I quickly walked out but sighed as soon as I walked out of the Throne room.

I could barely focus, as I was playing tennis with Boomer, who like me, wasn't good at the game. All the ladies of the noble families of Asheia were there. I guess they didn't hear the news, about my impending doom marriage. I looked up to see Sophie, blowing a kiss at me.

As the game continued, all I could think about was her...The Countess with the emerald eyes...I wanted to see her again...but I couldn't find her. Maybe my hunch was wrong, since I first saw her in the Enchanted Woods and then in New Town Shire maybe she was there. Why am I so hooked? It couldn't be just because of those eyes or the fact that I was chasing her instead of the usual other way around.

Boomer hit the ball but I missed, earning him the final point, but the ball disappeared, until Boomer pointed behind me but he had the strangest look of shock on his face. Standing there in a simple purple gown was Duchess of Morbucks. It was easy to remember them because of their eyes...

_"Morbucks, Morbucks wasn't there something I was suppose to do." _I thought to myself as I bowed to her.

"Duchess of Morbucks, you look exquisite today."

She half smiled, "My your highness, You're welcome to look."

I walked away and Boomer was walking beside me.

"I'm sorry." Boomer said, "Hey Butch, could you tell me something?"

"Yes what?"

"How would you feel if you love someone, who wasn't what they seem?" Boomer wasn't making any sense, I looked at him. He had been running off and disappearing. Not to mention, he was eager to go to New Town Shire, and the Morbucks were the closest thing there...and the look he gave Duchess, was he in love with her.

**Buttercup's POV**

I was scrubbing the chimneys, covered from head to toe in soot and cinder. I kept the pouch hidden deep in my Pockets. Duchess was going on and on about the Crown Prince's tacky little Bride but she did give him a compliment about looking exquisite, and Brianna had her tongue out. The minute Lady Morbucks said I could leave, I ran so fast, holding Fang.

I went into my room and hid the money under a loose board. I thought it might be best to separate. It was for the best, I couldn't let my family get involved, and this money was for emergency as well as our 'Exit Fee', just 250 more gems to go. I looked at my hands, covered in soot. I took a bath and started getting dinner ready, I was tired but I might as well get use to it. The Twins came running in, hugging me and Dave looked exhausted.

"BB!" Sam yelled as I suddenly had the energy to lift them in the air and spin them around, and giving them both nuggies.

"You two were good while I was gone?"

They shook their heads, and saw Fang, who was drinking his bowl of water, "Sammie, Fang is back."

"Hey! First Wash up! Then ABCs And then wrestling." I demanded. They groaned but went right to it.

"How do you keep them under control?" Dave sighed in pure agony.

"I don't hear anything!" I yelled, and Sam was saying it.

" H...nuh...no it's not!" Sam ran towards me, "Sammie said Its G then H, she's wrong!"

Sammie shook her head wildly.

"You dummie!"

Sammie shook her head again and stuck her curled tongue out.

"BB! She said I'm Stoopid! Take it back!" Sam tackled her and those two were rolling around on the floor.

There was a knock on the door, as I opened it, it was Lady Morbucks and some men from the estate.

I thought for sure I was in trouble but she needed to search the place, it seems that something was stolen from her house hold. I could barely remembered what was happening, I just hope she doesn't find the money...then she probably would think I stole it and selled it.

"This is a very elegant dress," Lady Morbucks looked as one of the men held up my Mother's dress, "Very nice and those slippers." She picked up the shimmering silver shoes, they were magical and could only fit the feet of the women in our family.

"M'Lady?" I looked nervously at the way she was looking at the gown, if she wanted to, she could take it. Who would believe that beautiful gown belong to such a poor family. I sighed in relief as she put it back down and the man put the gown back into the chest.

I finally could breathe when they left and dad came home. By Dinner time, there was another knock on the door, it was Maggie, who was in tears.

I let her in and let her sit on my chair.

"Maggie...Maggie what's wrong?"

"You're her best friend right, you have to help me!"

"With what? Who?"

"Brianna, she's been arrested for theft of Princess Morbucks' ring!"

My heart stopped.


	18. Maggie

**Bubbles' POV**

This was the worst thing that could ever happened, as Maggie was taken to Blossom's and Belle's cottage. She always had a weak heart and that sobbing and panicking wasn't making it any better.

"I can't calm down, they took her away...the Garret ring was found in her bag but I know she didn't do it. It had to be Princess." Margaret was hysterical, she was gulping down Belle's potion tea, "I know she didn't do it, I've saved up so much money, and now I'll have to spend it all, and it won't be enough."

I felt so embarrassed, my sister would ruin someone's life. Being a thief was the worst thing you could be caught as. Sure, murder or Witch craft was bad but you would be execute for those but as a thief, you either paid and if you couldn't pay then you would work off your fine or be sold buy the Land Lords. You're life was over, because if you did pay, you would be labeled as a thief, the Land Lords will spread the word to the other nobles and you couldn't work and no money. In the Villages or towns, you would need money to start a life.

This wasn't fine, Buttercup and Bree were trapped and what's worse is Maggie.

Margaret was a widow for as long as I could remember, and her only son was killed in the war. Brianna was really all she had left, no one could tell if they're really related, because all the people who could tell are dead.

**Flashback**

I was about 5 years old, her hand over her mouth. Buttercup's mom was reading her a letter because she couldn't read.

"Maggie, I'm so sorry..."

"Say it's not so, it's not so."

"He sustained a wound in battle and it became infected...his fever was too great...and he passed away within a week."

Maggie crumbled to the ground, Rose Lily got up to help her, "No...not my John...not my little baby... Dear god, take me..please take me instead...not my little boy."She cried.

"Maggie, you know what the Healing Maiden said."

"If it is deadly for a mother to cry over her only child then let me die...My heart is broken...I must bury my son...I have nothing to live for." Maggie was so sad, Rose took her to her room in the attic. I tried my best to cheer her up but nothing worked.

"Can't the Healing Ladies fix her heart?" I asked to Elisa and Rose as they were cleaning, there was a knock at the door as the Post Lad came.

"Oh Countess, a broken heart can't be fix by magic, only the will of that person...But Poor Maggie, First her husband and her son. I couldn't imagine nothing worst. Better give Lady Morbucks her letters." Rose sighed, she looked at one of the letters and gasp, dropping the others, "It's for Maggie, it's from John, he must have written a letter before he died."

Elisa grabs it, "It's Four years old, look at the date...He must've sent that one first and it got lost...because of the war. We might as well burn it, Maggie doesn't need her son's last words in her mind, it could stick the nail in her coffin for sure."

Rose snatched it back, "If this was my beloved Dave's last letter, I would want to read it," She opened the letter and begin to read it, she was in shock but a smile soon formed, I was so curious as Rose patted me on the head, "This may heal that broken heart."

I wanted to see what could make Maggie happy, so I ran up to the attic, as Rose was reading out to Maggie, " _We retreated back to the City of Magi, for nine months, we push through the enemy lines but in one day, lost all that hard work...but I am glad, so I could see the girl that I fell in love with, Claudette. I wanted you to know that I'm a father of a beautiful little girl, we called her Brianna, for she is a Princess and a bit of a screamer. When the war is over, I shall bring Claudette and Brianna to you, so you can love them as much as I do."_

"A Grand daughter? Does he say what she looks like?

"He describes her as an enchanting new born with lovely eyes."

My father looked at the letter and sighed, that he wasn't able to go back to counting his money, "There is a problem, Magi City was destroyed by the war...about three years ago...I'm sorry-"

"Daddy, no. Don't break Maggie's Heart!" I yelled, as I ran into the room, holding Maggie's skirt, crying, "Maggie don't break your heart! I'll find her for you." I yelled. Maggie patted me on the head and walked out of the room, I was pushed out but I still looked through the crack.

"You could've tried to help her." Rose glared at him.

"Rose," My Dad sounded so weird...I heard a slap.

"As I have told you countless times, no...I will never cheat on my Husband, he's too good of a man for that."

**End of Flashback**

I had to shake my head to come back to the Present. Blossom and Belle were pulling out some of their money, I didn't have much. The three of us at least had a 100 gems, when Buttercup held a pouch filled with money.

"But Buttercup-" I gasped at all the gems.

"An Angel of Mercy gave them to me. It's 250."

"No Buttercup, you're half way, we can't-"

Buttercup growled, "Money can be saved up but family...you can't replace family and Brianna would do it for us without question."

"We'll have to go to the Castle, my Mom was so mad that she sold her to be a worker in the Magicite Mines or Auction off."

"We have to get Brianna out of there." Blossom said, "I heard about those mines, I've helped Mom treated a bunch of those workers. Brianna is feisty but not even she could work there, Magicite drains magic, she'll die. Auction is just as bad, a **Brothel owner **might buy her. We probably could pay the Royal Jailer for her freedom, we have to go there first thing in the morning." Blossom suggested.

"No, no us...there's a problem, this is the Royal Court of Asheia, they can smell a fake in a heart beat. If peasants enter the Court without a noble escort, the punishment is imprisonment or death."

Belle looked at me, with a smile, "You could go."

"If I go, I would he recognize and if Mom finds out then...I'm gonna be sent into the Mines."

Belle giggled, "Mask."

It took me a second to figure out, "Oh yes thats right...in Court, a noble and their servants from out of the Country can wear a mask, hardly anyone will bother a Foreign noble."

"We just can't let Bubbles' go it alone...but who else?" Blossom asked, Belle looked at Buttercup, Blossom grinned and so did I.

Buttercup looked at the three of us and shook her head, "HELL NO!"

"Buttercup, you're perfect, you're half noble blood and you carry yourself off. You have great posture-"

"What? Because I can kick a soccer ball in the air and balance books on my head! That's nothing! No way in hell!"

"Not to mention, your head held high, you can be polite when you wanna." Blossom nodded in agreement.

"NO! NO! I CAN'T DO THIS!

"Its for Bree Bree." Belle giggled wildly.

"SHE'S A WITCH! SHE CAN BREAK OUT!"

"The Royal Jail bars are iron, and Iron and black magic don't mix, "I said, Buttercup slapped her head against the wall, "Plus, you command attention, like with the twins. The Royal Jailer will have to at least hear you out."

"What about my job?"

"I could tell Mom you're escorting me into New Toan Shire."

Buttercup pouted, tears running down her face, "I'm gonna have to wear a dress, huh?"

I clapped in excitement, for the second time, I get to see Buttercup in a dress.

"Oh and do I have the perfect dress for you." I squealed in excitement and Buttercup was just crying in tears.

* * *

**Brianna's POV**

I was pushed into a stone cell, there were iron bars every where, I was separated from the male prisoners. I felt weakened by the iron, well...it couldn't have been completely iron, it only shock me when I touched it. When I get out of here, I'm gonna break Princess' face. I know she had something to do with thi

But that was the thing, what if I didn't get out? What would happen to me now?

I can't believe this, I was saving up for Maggie's Exit Fee, it was the least I could do for her, and What about my friends? I tried to be tough, I know my friends will come for me but that was the thing, I knew they barely had money, how could I put they in anymore debt. I didn't want to, but I just started crying.

"Don't cry pretty lady."

I heard a voice whispered, and looked up and saw it was that Gypsy guy or not Gypsy guy, he was still in those same clothes, maybe he was a servant here, "I thought I saw you, had to check for myself."

I turned my head around, not to be charmed by those eyes...or his...muscles...definitely not those strong...ripped chest...or arms...oh god those arms...

"Go away, I'm not in the mood."

"Whatcha in here for anyways?"

I turned back to him, maybe he could help, "I was framed for...stealing...I slapped a spoiled little rich for calling my mom a whore."

He nodded, "But that doesn't seem fair, they didn't think about it, no trial or nothing?"

I shook my head, "That's how it is, the nobles have the power over our lives but I'm telling the truth, I was framed, please...can't you do something?"

"I could talk to my cou- to the Crown Prince."

"Please." I rolled my eyes. He grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"I'll talk to him, I promise. Until tomorrow, *winks* Enchantress." He bows.

"Just get out." I pointed, my face was smoking hot and my heart was thumping out of control, "Oh no, why do I feel so funny?"


	19. Visit to the Castle

**Blossom's POV**

The next day

Belle and I were waiting as Belle poured a concoction into the Bath Barrel causing it to bubbly and smell so sugary sweet.

Those two finally came in, Bubbles had to push Buttercup inside.

"Alright already, I'll do it but doesn't mean I'll like this."

"Oh just get into the Barrel. A Noble must smell fresh and you smell like the inside of a chimney." I laughed.

"Because I was inside a chimney! I was cleaning!"

Buttercup was pushed into the bathroom.

Bubbles pulled out her wand and waved it right in front of her as a beautiful green and silver gown appeared. Buttercup was still trying to talk her way out of it.

"Now Buttercup, you're the only one who can pull this off...This is one of my finest work, something simple but elegant," Now Bubbles pulled her into my room and didn't come out until...

Belle screamed in delight, Buttercup looked so elegant...and enchanting.

"I call it: The Emerald Dream dress: Only Buttercup's long slender shape could wear this, it brightens her best qualities, her eyes. With beautiful wide trim silver on the sleeves and above the hem line and twisted silver and green piping on the scooped neckline, shoulders and sleeve ends. Lightweight flowing fabric with a wonderful sheen in a dress that slips over your head and laces up in the back and your silver necklace helps bring it out." Bubbles glowed as she tied the laces in the back, "Oh my goodness, you look like a Fairy Queen. If only we could do something about that hair."

"It's just a dumb dress. And you're not touching my hair."

Bubbles was trying to comb through her hair, while Belle and I brush and clean the dirt from under Buttercup's nails. Buttercup was crying each time Bubbles tried to comb through that shaggy hair, but she broke each comb.

"Now you brought the shoes?" Bubbles asked and Buttercup pulled out these beautiful silver slippers, "Now just a little make up."

"No way in hell!"

"Noble women don't curse either, so now make up." Bubbles grinned, "Now for the make up."

Buttercup jumped up, "NO!"

"Bubbles, we don't need make up, she'll be wearing a mask." I sighed, as Belle giggled, pulling out one of those half mask that covered over her eyes. It was forest green while mines was an Icy Blue.

"Ok, now you two are ready!"

* * *

**Butch's POV**

"All I'm saying is that the 'Crown Prince' could free her just like that." Blitz had been talking non stop about this girl.

I stopped by the Morbucks' Estate, and on cue, Lady Morbucks came running out, her and the girls.

"Oh your Majesty, you honor us with a visit I see."

Blitz rolled his eyes. I sighed, Blitz must be really into this girl if he's been talking about it this whole time...I was the Crown Prince, besides my Dad, everything I said came out as a law. Except for the noble Ladies, I was feared, peasants would run if they recognized me.

"Oh yes, I burrowed your horse yesterday. I came back to return it and put an ease of mind to one of your servants, who I scared the mess out of. Could I see her?"

She smiled nervously, "Oh your Majesty, we have a lot of servants, which one?"

"I didn't see her face but she had Raven hair and was rather forceful." I smiled, trying hard not to laugh at the thought of a servant talking back to me and creaming me with an apple except in that one spot, that wasn't funny, "She was a joy in fact. I just might buy her from you."

Lady Morbucks was forcing a smile, "Oh my...I cant find her at the moment-"

"Well, maybe you could tell me where she lives and I can bring the news to her myself." I persuaded, but Duchess stepped in.

"Your Majesty, we meet again I see."

I sighed, disappointed, "Very nice Brooche, Duchess, it's very stunning. And Princess, lovely ring."

Both girls bowed, Duchess touched the big shiny Brooche that was in front of her chest, Lady Morbucks came up to me, "I hear congratulations are in order for you and your Kansaian Rose."

I frowned, and felt hot at the mention of being married to that creature, "Well...actually there might be some changes to that."

"Oh nothing to bad I hope."

"Who knows, anyways...I hope you tell that servant girl not to worry. I bid you farewell ladies."

The moment we rode off, Blitz was back in my ear about this girl.

I finally gave in, "Fine, let's head back to the castle quickly, the Aution will start in a hour."

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

I took a deep breath as we finally made it to the Castle's Courtyard, we were let through with no problem from the guards while peasant women were turned away.

The Castle was huge, I could only ever see the top but now, it looked like it could touch the sky, made of white stone...I gasped in awe at its size. I held my head up high and pace myself and hold up this damn dress, so I couldn't trip over it. Bubbles was right besides me, as some people, especially men were staring at us.

I was approached by one guy, who...Oh man it was Danny's Dad, I know those blue eyes anywhere. I gulped, just as he was about to talk, I interrupted.

"Excuse me sir, if you don't mind, I'm looking for the Royal Jailer." I commanded, it worked, he backed off and pointed over towards a man who was pulling a horse and a cart.

"Thank you, sir." Bubbles said, and pulled me fast as Danny was approaching but his dad Earl Daniel the first stopped us. I thought the whole point of wearing a mask is that no one would talk to a foreigner.

"Excuse me, what is your name? That is quite an elegant gown. You must be wealthy indeed, true wealthy people don't try to show it. I wanted my son to see a true noble woman. You see, he's been in love...to this peasant woman." He wrapped his arm around my and pulling me away, "Don't get me wrong, she's quite beautiful...in an unique way...possibly consort...mistress material."

I think that made my brain hurt, we were only inches away as Danny turned to look at me. After what that piece of worthless shit tried to pull in the Shire, I wasn't going to have anything to do with him.

"Excuse me, possibly another time." I escaped his grip and walked as fast as I could. Bubbles had to take a deep breath.

"That was too close. Look there she is."Bubbles yelled.

Brianna was being pushed into the cart, just as it was past me, I grabbed a hold of the reigns, stopping the horse.

"I'm here to pay that servant's fine." I demanded.

"Sorry M'Lady but the deadline is past, you can buy her at the Auction."

Just hearing that word made me mad, Auction, being sold as if you're a table or a chair, it pissed me off. I had to take a deep breath or the plants would rip this guy apart.

Bubbles stepped in, "I'm sorry, we're not from around these parts, we didn't know, but this servant belongs to my Mistress, it seems there was so sort of mix up. So if you could please just let her go, we're willing to pay."

"Did you hear what I just said!"

Bubbles backed away, hiding behind me. Ok, I'm a little irritated, first: I'm in a dress, second: surrounded by a bunch of snobbish rich nobles, who would rather talk and gossip all day, rather trying to make it better for us, lower class people...And I'M IN A DRESS!

"WHY YOU!" I grabbed the man by the shirt and started shaking him senseless, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH TODAY! HOW DARE YOU HAVE AUCTIONS! SERVANTS ARE PEOPLE! NOT STUFF YOU CAN SELL!"

"Please M'Lady, no more," He had tears in his eyes.

"You will release these people, take the money and you'll do it without complaint! Or I'll beat you to the ground like you stole something!" I shook my fist in the air.

"Excuse me but what's going on here?" I heard a familiar voice.

"Oh Prince, thank you! Please your highness save me. She's mad."

_The Prince? If there's a god, please don't let it be the Crown Prince._

I let the man go, and turned around...And I could barely breathe...the Crown Prince...just looked at me...It was the same guy! From the Market Place and...the apples...Wait, and he's wearing the ring...I think...God hates me.


	20. Visit to the Castle part 2

**Buttercup's POV**

I was in complete shock...they were the same guy...Oh man I'm screwed. I lied to the future King. Oh man, I'm so screwed. I'm not the type of person to freak out but Damn, I was ready to jump out of my skin right now. I saw this long hair spiky guy right next to him, smiling wide.

_Proceed with Caution_

"Your Highness," The Jailer cried out, "This Lady was about to kill me over a Thief."

I glared at him and he jumped as the roots tried to grab his feet, "I'm only getting a friend out of jail because she's innocent."

"How do you know that?" He asked me, giving me this strange look, that send my heart pounding.

"She is my friend, maybe if you people weren't so quick to sell them and actually look over the case, you would have found out that this if your people looked into it more." I didn't mean to snap but it was unfair, a brat could ruin Bree's life just like that, "In fact, she was framed."

"That's what they all say."

"Well, I know for a fact she was framed, now excuse me but I'm really need to talk to the Jailer." I looked at the guy, who jumped like a girl, but he tried to stand straight and look tough for this Prince's sake. The Prince didn't jump at my glare, in fact his slightly dark emerald eye looked back at me, widening.

"Sorry Miss, but you can buy her at the Auction."

"Don't start growing a pair because he's here. She is a person, and not some crappy piece of furniture, how dare you Auction someone off. If they are guilty, you should at least give me a choice and make them work for it or jail 'em not send them away from their families!" I had to cover my mouth, damn, this isn't good. I didn't talk like a noble lady but I meant it, the word Auction just made me wanna hurt someone.

"Well, that's a good argument, I think you should release her before she's ready to shake your head clean off this time." He actually smiled but I frowned, no way I'm gonna fall for some Prince'a charm. The Jailer released Brianna but slammed it on the other men who begging and pleading would break anyone's heart, but the Prince just smiled as if he did a great service. Bubbles hugged her, but Brianna was looking at the spiky hair guy and her face was bright red. Now I've gotta hurry, the twins could only hold Fang for so long.

I bowed and smiled through my teeth, "Thank you, your highness." I pulled Brianna's and Bubbles' hands, "Prepare the Horses." I commanded Brianna and Bubbles, who walked off, but that guy, jumped off his horse and followed her. That's when I saw those green eyes in shock and this weird smile.

"Wait, That Necklace...I know that necklace."

"Time to go." I walked away as fast as I could.

"_Oh crap, thats right...I just can't believe it...my mind was a complete blank. He was the Crown Prince, I've never seen him before except that ring but..."_ I gasped as I could hear him calling for me now, "_Oh man, this is so *beeping* messed up. So the man who saved me from Danny was the Crown Prince...and I creamed the same guy with the apple. What made things worse, I'm pretending to be above my 'station' as someone would put it...and talking to the future King...I even kissed the future King on the cheek. I wonder what would happen if Duchess and Princess knew, they would pull their hair out ."_

My slipper came off on the stairs, and I normally wouldn't care but those were my mother's shoes. So I rushed up the stairs and grabbed my shoe, but I slipped up on the steps, scratching my knee. He had enough time to catch up and was right on the steps.

"As your Prince, I'm ordering you to stop."

I unwillingly obeyed, it was one of those commands that you just obeyed without thinking. I was out of breath but he looked like he could pass out.

"I guess I should exercise more, you're pretty fast." The Prince stood up and slowly walked towards me, "So Countess, you're a foreigner, I never would have guess that. I haven't seen you in almost 6 years and now twice in a month. I must admit, I almost didn't recognize you in that outfit."

"Oh like you could talk." I snapped but shut my mouth, pouting.

"You're mad at me. Why?"

I didn't know how's lady was suppose to answer that, so I just said, "I was a little surprise, that the same person who saved me from that jerk in the a market place was...I...I just didn't realize the Crown Prince was such a DAMN SNOB!" I stomped but covered my mouth.

His eyes widened but then he glared at me, playful like, "So what did I do? I freed your servant."

"True, but you never looked at the other men, I bet that's their families right now, outside the Castle, trying to get through and free them."

"Your servant is luck-"

"Friend, she's my friend. Her grandmother has been crying herself like crazy, those two have each other..., can you imagine those men's families. You're not being free to the Lower Class, it makes me wanna hurl-" I had to stop myself as he just looked down at the ground. I swallowed my pride, I bowed ago, "But I'm sorry, you did save her and you didn't have to, you gave her grandma a reason to live, so thanks."

I was trying to hide my blush, as he looked at me.

"You're absolutely Fascinating." He just blurted out, "Take that mask off."

"No way."

"But I know what you look like, plus...when you tell me your first name, I want to see the face along with it."

"Like you said, you've seen my face...but hey...why did you really let her go? I really don't care but-"

"A Noble Woman wouldn't have gone so far unless she really was guilty. I am curious, what will happen to her?"

"She'll have to go back." I answered and he gasped.

"Are you serious? But why? They framed her."

"She has no choice, she has no where else to go."

"But she has you, I must admit...I didn't expect it to be this bad. To be framed out of your livelihood."

"I must be going."

"Wait, I'm begging here-"

I took a deep breath and removed my mask. I really don't see why he wanted to see my face.

**Butch's POV**

My heart was hammering up to my head and ears, she was just as enchanting as she was in the Marketplace...She didn't wear any make up, and her hair was the same as before...I've never felt like this...Really I don't know what I was feeling...I felt sick.

"Please Enchantress, please I'm begging you here...and I'm not ashamed, but I must have another name please. And I must remind you, that I have my pride here and I'm willing to beg."

She stepped back, shocked but she was blushing, that same cute light peachy blush, "Don't call me enchantress." She started walking off but slower so I could easily match her pace.

"Then what can I call you? I must admit, I thought I know every noble in the land but-

"I'm visiting a Cousin." She snapped.

"Oh...that explains everything...well then...who?"

"My Cousin."

"Ok but who?" I was getting impatient.

"I only have one."

"Are you really that crazy or you just don't wanna tell me?"

"No and yes." She was quickening the pace, but I stepped in the way, she tried to move to the right but I still blocked her, she smiled, showing all her teeth, "Your Highness, if you don't move, I'm gonna kick you in a very special place."

"Go ahead, you would commit treason against the Crown and future heirs." I winked at her and she blushed bright pink and gave me a hard punch to the chest, "You're cruel, I'm begging here. Please...give me something."

She sighed, smelling of cinnamon, which seemed to fit her, a Spicy yet sweet smell but mostly spicy.

"Very well, your Highness, it's-"

"Oh Prince Butch." That was my step mother's voice, "Your father wants to speak with you." I looked over at her.

He probably wants to know why I left the Castle grounds again.

"Yeah Yeah. Listen, I just want to...," I turned my head towards the girl, but she gone. I laughed, at her escaping, "Damn, she's fast." I looked down to see her necklace on the floor.

(**This isn't the Cinderella moment, remember** **BC has a habit of losing her slippers)**


	21. Morbucks Manor

**Normal POV**

Blitz ran right after Brianna and Bubbles.

"What's the big hurry?" He asked smiling.

"M'Lady wants her carriage ready." Bubbles said.

"While don't you get the carriage ready and she could wait right here, "Blitz suggested, winking at Brianna, she nodded at Bubbles who did walk away in a hurry.

"What now?" Brianna asked him.

"I don't know...maybe a name?"

"Why should I?" She was about to move past him but he blocked her way, she blushed as he looked at her with a smile, she sighed, "Fine, it's Brianna, happy?"

"Very, a name just as pretty as the Witch Girl, don't I get some sort of reward...maybe seeing you again...maybe at the Jousting Tournament next week...or..."

"Or not, you didn't get me out...but..." She was cleared her throat as her blushing brightens, "It seems you would have...so I could cut you some slack." She tried to give him a quick kiss on the cheek but he turned to face her, kissing him on the lips. She backed up real quick and squeaked, she was glowing white with angry, "Why you...you-"

"Sorry...habit," He removed his hand from her butt and laughed, "Yeah...but you have a really nice a-"

"YOU WORM!" She slapped him hard, "I don't want nothing to do with you ever! You Slug!" She storms off.

Blitz sighed lovingly, touching his cheek, "What a woman."

**Buttercup's POV**

I sighed, as we made it back to the cottage, and I was finally out of that stupid dress Brianna had steam coming out of her ears.

"That Perverted Bastard! I can't believe he had the nerve to grab my butt... If I ever see him again, it'll be too soon. And Princess! Oh I can't even think of a Curse for her...I'm gonna go into my book of spells." Brianna was breathing fire now, we all jumped and gasped. This was serious, Brianna only pulled out her book for ancient strong spells.

"Bree, please calm yourself please, Belle, we could use some tea."

Belle squealed in delight as she went to work, pulling out potions and herbs."

"Offending her?! She called my mother a whore...a whore...No one...and I mean no one calls her that without a fight," Brianna calmed herself down and sighed, "But how's Maggie? And...and...how much...How much did you had to pay the Jailer?"

"350 Gems." I clenched my fist, there goes my family's chance to escape, Brianna sadly looked down at the ground, I could see the tears in her eyes, "It's ok...don't start that crying now."

"Tea time." Belle pulled a tray out, "Bree Bree, what's the matter?"

The second Belle asked that, Brianna started crying out loud, I've never seen her like this...Bubbles tried to calm her down, as her tears just poured from her face...she just covered her face with her hands.

Mina placed a cup of tea in front of Brianna, "I'm sorry...you guys spent so much money, I can never repay you-"

Everyone was trying to comfort her, telling her it was fine... Oh no worries and Belle was saying about Apples.

"But Countess is right, knowing Princess, she is gonna try again or make your life miserable."

Brianna sighed, her eyes swollen, I bet she didn't sleep a wink last night.

"Wait, why does she need to go back...she's free right? You don't have to go back." Bubbles looked confused, but we all knew...that couldn't happen. This isn't fair.

"No she can't Bubbles. Being a thief is the worse thing to happen to a servant...or a serf slave. Even if you don't go to jail, you'll lose your livelihood, word will spread about her bring a thief and no nobles will take her." Blossom

"I still don't get it."

"Bubbles in short, Brianna has to clear her name and pay her debt, if she doesn't go back. Then your family will tell everyone she's a thief, she can't work for any nobles and the shops...in the Village won't hire you because who would hire a thief. In other words, Bree is stuck." When I sighed.

"And I can't leave Maggie behind...but I'll be damned...if I'm gonna let that Bitch Princess have her win."

I smiled at that, now Brianna was acting like herself.

As we finally got back to the Morbucks' Manor, carrying Bubbles' fabrics, Maggie was outside, carrying a bucket back into the house when she dropped it, and started running towards us, with tears in her eyes.

"Oh my little enchanted elf is back! My dear, my dear dear grand baby!" Maggie hugged her, she was crying up a storm.

"Help...can't *gasp* breathe..." Brianna was turning blue, Maggie let go, "Thanks...you."

"I know you two have something to do with it...M'Lady Countess and Buttercup, thank you so much..." Maggie had her arms out.

"Avoid the hugs!" Brianna warned quickly, I held up the fabric, blocking Maggie's way.

"It was no problem, really." I gulped.

"But Bree...what are you gonna do, if the master-"

"Don't worry Maggie, we have it figured out."

"You stole the ring?" Lady Morbucks asked Bubbles, Lord Morbucks was in the room too as well as Brianna. Maggie, Elisa, and even me were at the door.

"Yes, I was very upset that Princess' cat Sapphire shredded my latest design and how Princess said it was ugly anyway, I thought I take something precious of hers...and throw it down the well."

I heard Princess ask, "Well then how did it get in her pocket?"

"Brianna caught me before I could throw it in and made me hand it over. You were at your friends' estate..."

"Right...and it was late, and I had to hurry home because the chickens...were out...ya know...Foxes...so I put it in my pocket and was gonna return it first thing in the morning."

"Well then...it seems there was a misunderstanding and mistake. Princess is there something you wish to say to Brianna?"

I smiled, damn I would pay to see Princess' face right about now.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"You may go back to work and you young ladies, I hope you learned a valuable lesson." Lord Morbucks ordered, Maggie and Elisa ran down the hallway, I waited for Bree to come out, we both walked down the hall together when I heard Princess' voice.

"Bree, peasant filth, how dare you lie to my father and escape your punishment." Princess was steamed.

"Punishment...for what?" I looked Princess directly in the eyes, or with my height looking down at her.

"For not knowing your place, just like you, stork. You better watch your back, both of you."

"Oh don't you worry, we will."

I sighed, from this exhausting day...as I was cleaning the chimney in the dining room.

"Where is she!" I heard Lady Morbucks storming down the hallway, she came from the door right beside me, and pulled me by the arms and into a chair, "WHY YOU DECEITFUL ROTTEN LITTLE ANIMAL! IF THERE'S ONE THING I WILL NOT HAVE IS DECEIT! AND I WILL NOT STAND FOR IT!"

My heart was beating wildly, I was in complete panic mode, but I took a deep breath and looked at her, about to twirl my necklace when...My eyes widened and I looked down...it's gone.

"What did I do?"

"THINK! YOU STUPID WORTHLESS LITTLE MONSTER!"

**Butch's POV**

Sarah gave me that look, I tried my best to avoid eye contact with her and I walked quickly towards Scholar Utonium's Lab.

"So, who was that you were talking too?"

"There was no one there-"

"I saw from the stables dear boy," She smiled as she was petting Truffles, "My, such a honest and mysterious too. Didn't even want to tell you her name."

"Yes, very infuriating." I pretend like I didn't care but I bet she saw right through it.

"Oh, is that why you ran after her. I've never seen you run so fast and after a girl, but by the time I came down..."

"She was about to tell me her name, then you distracted me and she got away...again." My eyes widened and I closed my mouth.

"Again? So you've met before? Is that way you're so against marrying Sophie...because your heart belongs to another?"

"Oh look, Utonium's Lab...gotta go." I entered into the room and closed the door, sighing in relief. Utonium and his son Ken were working on a new invention, when they stopped every thing and bowed, "Your Highness, I didn't expect you here, Prince Boomer but not you...to what do I owe this honor?"

"Eh...I was just trying to find out about this necklace." I pulled out her necklace, "I was thinking if I could find where it came from...maybe I could find out about the noble families it might belong to."

"Oh yes...of course," Utonium grabbed the necklace with excitement, "Oh my...fine craftsmanship...," He pulled out a weird glass thing, probably an invention, "Very tough...and the gem...pure emerald...this necklace is worth a fortunate alone."

I crossed my arms, looking around the Lab as Utonium brought his son Ken over to look at this, "Kinda the reason I want to return it to her."

"This emerald and the necklace isn't from around here...that's for sure...it's definitely Floraian Origin."

The Kingdom of Flora, that is far...she said she was visiting a cousin...so I just have to find noble families ties to Flora and She was in the Village of New Town Shire...so somewhere either walking distance...but wait...she's a noble...she wouldn't walk...most likely riding distance.

"I'm surprise this girl could get this...Flora has been having a shortage on metal for years."

"Interesting."

Countess de la Quell

"Oh and another thing...what the hell is that?" I pointed to their new invention, Ken's mini lion dog, Poochie, was pulling this white string and running around the lab as this small square clothe was suddenly flying.

"Isn't it great, it's called a Flying Cloth." Utonium answered, beaming as he gave me back the necklace.

"I think we should go with Kite."

"Oh...and please don't tell Queen Sarah about this, it'll be our little secret."


	22. The necklace

**Buttercup's POV**

I can't believe it I lost my necklace. I had to find it, but where...when...I looked up to see Lady Morbucks' angry face, Duchess and Princess entered into the room, with their arms crossed. I had no time for this, I have to find my necklace.

"What?" I asked, what if she found out about our little plan...me pretending to be a noble to get Brianna out. No way...but I still don't understand how.

"Think real hard...Real hard." Duchess said coldly as ever, "Maybe Yesterday?"

_Yesterday...what the hell happened yesterday? Wait._

"Prince Butch took a horse yesterday?"

The very mention of his name made my heart beep wildly.

"Yes and that would explained why he brought it back this morning! How dare you let him surprise us like that! We could have had this house in perfect shape...but instead my daughters fumbling around wearing their plain clothes...It was sabotage! You sabotaged my girls with your stupidity!" Lady Morbucks took a deep breath, "Lucky for you, my beautiful girls made an excellent work for your carelessness. In fact, the Prince was flirting with both of them...who know which one he'll come for next."

_"I doubt that much, just as annoying and as full of himself as these two, maybe they do deserve each other."_

"Yes, Mother, but I think Cinder Girl should be punished." Duchess said, I looked at my hands, I was covered in soot from cleaning the chimneys.

"I need to know what was said, for some reason you impressed him...he couldn't stop talking about you...he thought about even buying you from me...Come come, I must know what you said or did...He said you were forceful." Lady Morbucks gave methis glare that could melt stones. She was tapping her foot impatiencely...if this was driving her crazy, then I hope she never finds out about the market place meeting and the meeting at the castle.

"I threw apples at him, calling him a thief and...telling him he had no right taking anyone's horse without asking." I shrugged my shoulders as they all gasped, Lady Morbucks turned pale and then purple.

"How dare you! He is a Prince...no a Crown Prince...what does a commoner like you understand about nobility!" Princess screeched.

"Hush my dear, you could lose that lovely singing voice of yours." Lady Morbucks glared at me, "As for you...you will scrub every chimney in this house...I don't care if you have to stay until 10 tonight-"

Now I lost it, I had to find my mother's necklace, I didn't have time for that. I stood up, and stomped.

"Hey! I'm under contract...I go home at three...I have a family to take care of!" I shouted.

"Well then I suggest you hurry, Cinder Girl," Duchess said, "You're being paid to do a job...family or not...and you have no right to talk to Our Mother that way." Duchess walks away.

"Don't worry, we'll help ya." Elisa whispered as I finished the 3rd Chimney at last, but I still had three more to go, and I had to hurry...I was scrubbing as fast as I could while trying to remember Wher could I drop that necklace. I never had a problem with keeping it on or losing it. Hell, it stayed on even when I was playing soccer with the twins...I can't go home without it...I just can't... Besides it meaning the world to me, it meant just as much to my dad, that I would wear something that my mom treasured so much...I had to find it...the good thing about that necklace was that it stood out, everyone on the estate and in the Village knows it's mine. Plus that necklace...it's enchanted.

**Flashback**

It was right after Mom and Dad discovered that I inherited Grandma Petals magical abilities and her strength; and Dad told Mom that Dave had the ability to grow anything that he planted. One day, I finally had the courage...well...about her necklace...I liked it...it was pretty but I had a reputation to keep and if I started asking about Jewelry...Well...Mom would scream in joy, next she'll try to put me in a dress and mix my hair...But it was so hard to resist...Mom put it down..to help Dad with the crops...I sneaked over and grabbed it. Dave caught me.

"What are you doing?"

I hid the necklace behind my back, "Nothing."

"Are you crazy, you can't just grab her necklace...mom loves that necklace. Wait, what are you doing with it any-" Dave had this smug look on his face, "Oh...I get it...you like jewelry...you such a girl. It was only a matter of time."

I stuck my curled tongue at him, "I just wanna see it, dummy. It's not like I like it or nuthin." But I did like it...I don't know why but it just seemed so special, shimmering like that.

"Put it back," Dave tried to snatch it from me but I grabbed his arm and flipped him, "Mom loves that necklace...it's all she has left...of her home...of Flora...You better put it back or you'll mess it up."

I held it tight as he tried again to grab it from me again, it wasn't until he knocked me over and snatch it from me.

"I'll skin you alive, give it back!" I yelled and jumped him.

Mom and Dad came in to see me biting Dave's hand. We stopped the minute they saw us.

"What are you two doing, honestly you two fight like every hour." Mom crossed her arms. Dave put the necklace around my neck.

"Buttercup wanted to try on your necklace." Dave laughed, as Mom had hearts in her hearts.

"Why you!" I was about to jump him again when mom just grabbed me into a bear hug.

"Finally! My little baby is into jewelry...I'm so happy...that's just the next step...now I spend all night sewing you this..." She pulled out of the trunk, a small green dress.

"No...not my Kiddo," My Dad hugged me...more like choking me...he was in tears, "NO! If the boys find out how pretty she really is, they'll come here all the time! No way those little punks are allowed to get anywhere near her."

"CAN...can't...breathe."I gasped as Dad finally let go and I just ran out of the house. It was too crazy, I forgot to give back the necklace...I was walking to New Town Shire...to see Blossom and Belle...I couldn't find Bree at Maggie's house. I ran up the road when I saw Bree in a fight...

**I scrubbed the chimney faster, harder, I had to find that necklace. Elisa scrubbed the last one as I was got started on the second to last one.**

"I never knew a witch could be so cute..." A blonde hair boy grabbed her by the face, he was surrounded by his gang of five boys.

"I'm not a witch...and leave me alone." She stomped on his foot and pushed him down to the ground. A boy pushes her to the ground and they all started to kick her.

"Hey! Stop it!" I punched one of them to the ground, Brianna was holding her stomach as she got up.

"Well...well...well...aren't you just the cutest thing...lovely green eyes." The blonde looked at me, "I've decided...you're gonna be my woman. Considered yourself very lucky...I'm the only son of Lord Wilson...I'll inherit a lot of money and when I do, you'll be my wife."

"No...way...in...hell." I just stared at him, I wanted to throw up.

"My, my, what a mouth...but I love a girl with spirit...now then darling-"

I punched him square in the nose and Brianna just laughed...when...

"How dare you? Learn your place." He kicked me in the stomach, and I hit the ground pretty hard...and some how...my mom's necklace was at his feet, he picked it up, "Well...well...a lovely trinket. Might be worth something..." He just ran off...

I chased him...I chased that jerk Danny through the woods...I don't remember much of that...but I remember that jerk...telling him that I would never marry him...I was only eight...please...

That bastard threw it into a stream...and ran off.

"How dare you!" I tackled him to the ground, and just started beating him...while crying, "HOW COULD YOU! THAT'S MY MOM'S! YOU JERK! I'll RIP YOU APART!" I was pulled off by Blossom, and Belle chased them away with her teddy bear.

I wipe those tears away but more came out...I lost mom's necklace. She'll never forgive me. The four of us searched for it...until it was night...

"Time to go home." Blossom said, but I couldn't...I just had to find that necklace...

It was too dark...even for me, so I had no chance but to go home...and tell Mom...I thought she would be mad for sure, but she just rubbed my lip, there was a cut on it.

I knew she was upset, but she just didn't show it, "Oh my little girl, ya know I lost it once, My Mother was so upset but she just laughed it off. That necklace...maybe I should explain...it some how always finds it way back to our family. With a spell of course...It was so strange to me...I heard her say it once: **Silva Florea luminous luna sene to Eartgeao fey. It means Silver shiny Flower, return to your Earth Fairy's hand.**

I remembered stumbling through the words...and...

End of Flashback

******"Silva Florea luminous luna sene to Eartgeao fey.**

******Normal POV**

Butch was up late in his secret room, still working on his sketch, he didn't noticed the emerald gem in the necklace was glowing in his room. Until he finally turned around...Blitz sighed as he touched his cheek.

"What with you? Did someone smack you." He asked.

"I met a real woman. How about you?"

"I can't tell ya...but...I don't know myself."

**Sorry guys, wasn't my best work, I'm just so down in the dumps...My mom just died and I had to be alone for both holidays...basically had a breakdown on New Years Eve. I'm still mentally and emotionally drain so sorry**


	23. Blitz's search

**Lady Morbucks' POV**

I looked out the window with complete fury as the Cinder girl ran off home...and so did Brianna.

"I just can't believe Rose Lily had a daughter." I snarled, shaking my head. It made no sense, how could Rose Lily...the very thought of it...I could barely stand it myself...a true noble lady must be slender, and short at least 5'6 is too tall...and that Buttercup...with her freakish height, how she looked down at me...like I was beneath her...and her eyes...those were Rose Lily's eyes...I couldnt bare it...and what made it worse..like Brianna and Belle...And Countess...they were pretty...no beautiful...

I growled at how the Prince wanted to see her again...going so far as to go to her house and actually joked about buying her off of me. And that dress...I remembered that dress...I wonder if she inherited her family's magic.

I sighed as I looked at my husband, "I know exactly why you hired her now, she seemed so precious." I laughed, "Ugly as a boy."

My husband just looked at me, and the rage just build up in me. He never got over Rose Lily.

"I know why you really hired her." I snarled at him, "She looks a lot like Rose Lily...oh yes except maybe a little more muscule...how unbecoming...A noble woman's daughter should be wearing dresses and make up and should be delicate and refined...but that beauty of hers in nothing to joke about...I bet the Prince saw that...I could barely stand it. Even now, Rose Lily is taunting me from her grave.

"I will not allow her to be hete anymore, we finally get the Prince to come over and it's because of her, I demand that you fire her at once. That one has too much of a mouth already, thinking herself high above us."

"I heard that Rose Lily had not only a strong strapping son but also her and the twins, Tony has two sons...which is more than I can say you've done for me." He looked over his book and at her.

"I've nearly died from all three of your children's birth, give me some credit."

"Leave her be, Dearest. Haven't you taken enough from that poor child already...besides you don't want her to know...the real-"

"Dear Husband please, don't talk as if you know...because honestly you don't. Just admit that I was always you're-"

"Secondary Prize. You will not bothering that girl, understood?" He looked at me and nodded. It won't matter anyway, she's nothing important, just like the other girls...like Amber, Matilda and all the other slutty cleaning maids from before, he'll have her...and then grow tired of her and I'll win...once again."

* * *

**Normal POV**

Bubbles was in the woods as the sun was setting, crying as she held her bruised cheek, when she heard some rustling the forest. She was about to run away when she heard...

"Bubbles, is that you?" A familiar voice asked. She turned to see Sebastian walking through the bushes. She ran up to hug him, "Sorry I never showed, something came up."

Bubbles smiled, "No I'm just glad you're here...I know you're busy working for Prince Boomer and stuff." **(Don't be confuse, y'all know who it is)**

"You're an Angel, " He kissed her on the cheek but she jumped and cried in pain, "Bubbles?"

"Princess smacked me, for helping Brianna." Bubbles continued to cry and he held her, "Bree is my friend, I had to help...I couldn't let her go to jail."

**An Hour ago**

"I know you had something to do with it, you and that Cinder Girl, and I bet that psycho cook as well. I won't be made a fool of...I won't. You're pathetic...being friends with those peasants as if they're important, sneaking them food from the kitchen at night."

"You...You didn't have to be so mean and get Bree in trouble...Maggie is all she has...Maggie has taken care of you since you were a baby...you would really be so cruel as to take away that last little bit of happiness she has left." I cried at the sting of that slap.

"If that really is her flesh and blood?" Princess snarled.

Bubbles gasped at what she said, even though it was true. The City of Magi was destroyed and its people scattered. After a month of that letter and the awful discovery that Maggie may never see this grandchild...there was Brianna. She was on a wagon, and got dump there. It was Rose Lily who saw her and immediately asked the child's name. It was Brianna and she had a mother named Claudette, who died from a house fire. The only problem was...there was no way to confirm it, Brianna was a common name in Magi, it meant 'Princess' and Claudette, not as common but in Maggie's eyes, Brianna was the lost grandchild that her son never got the chance. Brianna and Maggie didn't look anything alike, Maggie just assured that she looked like her mother.

"That doesn't mean anything, "Bubbles started crying.

Duchess was in front of the mirror, trying to perfect her somewhat flawless beauty, "Oh Countess, I will never get you sometimes...crying like that and over peasants but I guess it's good for the conscience or something but don't forget...you are the daughter of the Grand Lord and Lady Morbucks. They are nobodies, that Cinder Girl for example, she could have been something no doubt, if her mother wasn't so weak and married below her station."

**Back to the Present**

Sebastian held Bubbles tighter, letting her lay on his chest.

"You are too good," He kissed her forehead, "How about this, when we marry, I could take them away or buy them from your parents huh?"

"Yes...if they agree," She stood up and pulled him up off his feet, she begin to twirl around with him, "I would love to dance with you...again...remember how we danced and danced and then you said you loved me...and..."

Sebastian's face just glowed as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "Of course, and we will...when the time comes...not to mention your parents-"

"They'll either say no or won't care...can't we just keep them out of it. I can't bare it if they reject you...and stop us."

"Oh trust me, they won't say no, just hold on a little bit longer for me."

* * *

**Blitz's POV**

It has been a week now, I just about had it, Butch had been looking at that necklace forever, and it's driving me crazy. So I decided to do my own little investigation...In New Town Shire, my little Princess had to be here...it's taken a week just for me to get away...Beast and Brick are with me now.

"So, we are going back here to find this girl of yours?" Beast asked softly. He was almost too eager to come here.

"Well yeah, it's a lead to this mystery girl of Butch."

"So what's she like?" Brick yawned, he's not use to getting up this morning, "How long will this take, the big Jousting Tournament is tomorrow, practice ya know."

"Yeah yeah, I don't know what's she like." I sighed, "Ya know, I thought you would be happy that he's willing to go so far for a girl's necklace, imagine if she lost her **slipper."**

Brick gave me that skeptical look, "Oh really, I think you wanna see that servant girl again who smacked ya."

"Oh there's that too." I grinned, but it was for Butch, I've never seen a guy so...so love sick like this...of course he won't admit it, but any girl would be better than Sophie.

"Ok, we should spilt up and cover more ground." I said and the guys obeyed but I couldn't help but grin as I saw my Princess, already in a fight. I don't know what happened but one of the guys were on the ground with his hands between his legs. She was about to run off but one of the guys grabbed her and tried to kiss her, that's when I stepped in. I wrapped my arms around her and she seemed furious to see me.

"Oh hello my Princess, sorry I'm late, is there a problem?" I looked at the three men, who backed away, when I glared at them.

"This Wench is yours, I doubt that...she needs to learn some manners." One of them tried to grab her but I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back.

"Manners? Huh? What about hitting girls? Nothing worse than that," I pushed him into the others and grabbed all three by the collars, "Now listen here guys, if I hear, see or even think of you touching her again, I'm breaking arms...got it?" I let them go and they just ran off. She was already starting to walk off, when I stepped in her way.

"What now?"She snarled at me.

"Damn, has anyone ever told you, you're cute when you're angry?" I asked and she just glared at me.

"Yeah, just before I break their teeth. I didn't need help, especially not a perv's like you."

"Oh Princess, don't be like that. I said sorry, I'm not a perv...It was a compliment."

"A gross one."

"So it's gross that I'm saying you're hot."

"Yes...,"She growled, shaking her head, "I mean no...I mean...no...I hate you." She glared at me, so adorable.

"Well enough about us, Princess, we can talk about our future later."

"Stop calling me Princess."

"But isn't that what Brianna means in Magi?" I grinned at her shocked expression, it wasn't that hard to figure it out that she was from Magi, with those silvery eyes, not to mention the necklace that was hanging at her chest, a star with a flame inside the symbol. Of course I wasn't really looking at the necklace.

She pouted and covered her chest, "You...nasty...son...of...a...bitch."

"Is it really nasty to be looking at a masterpiece..."I laughed as she punched my arm, that's when I heard this squeal and saw this hot chick in purple and black grabbing a hold of Brianna and pulling...Beast.

"Bree Bree! Here he is...isn't he just precious?" She clapped, and hugged Beast, who grinned at me nervously and blushing beet red, "I'm calling you, Pumpkin."

"That's nice, Belle. It's time to go, we've got something to do." She tried pulling her away, but I stood in her way again.

"Wait...I've been looking for ya...well...your Countess Friend actually." I watched as those silvery eyes widened and the purple girl clapped, "Our 'master' thinks she dropped something...maybe a necklace...in the shape of a flower."


	24. A True King

**Butch's POV**

That was my last family and still no Countess De La Quell...

It has almost been a week...almost...but I watched in horror as I saw the peasant women who hung around the gate. I stopped my horse, I lifted my hand as the guards tried to persuade me to keep going. But I thought about her words.

_"True, but you never looked at the other men, I bet that's their families right now, outside the Castle, trying to get through and free them."_

"What's wrong?" I asked one of the ladies, she was holding a crying child and I listened. Her husband is being sent away for taxes that they can't pay without their five children going hungry...he was the only one who can work on the farm...but they can't pay his fine, and begging me for help. I had no idea...it was like this...this was unfair, I sighed and rolled my eyes but...I knew something hard to be done...it wasn't fair...How could this man pay if he had a family to feed first. I sighed again and I felt ashamed.

The Next Day, after Blitz, Beast, and Brick left and Boomer disappeared, I yawned from the lack of sleep. I stormed into my father's debate room, as he was sighing some papers.

"Dad-"

"Butch, I am in a foul mood today, We have just hit the mother load of silver and cooper but useless...what can we do with it?"

"Sell it to the Kingdom of Flora." I shrugged my shoulders, everyone just stared at me, even my father was shocked, I blushed but them sighed, "I just did some research, Flora is known for its outstanding jewelry and alchemy but don't really have the goods for it...and Asheia has the finest metal and volcanic ash soil for alchemy in the lands...I know Flora would pay some good money for that."

"My dear boy...that's brilliant, send a messenger to King Rootus...Now then...since you gain such wisdom all of a sudden...It seems we have another problem...We need workers to balance out the increase in the tax...now where do we find some workers for the mines."

"Well...how about the so called Autioneers (that was the term for the people who were going to be auction away from their families). I've been doing some research...It seems that the auctioneers were arrested under possible false pretenses. In fact, most have been arrested because the couldn't pay the nobles' taxes. One man had to either feed his family or feed the noble family. One man was even arrested for digging through the trash to find food for his family." I handed my research to him and he stared at me, in shock.

"Are you serious? I would never dream."

"Now they're wife and children can't pay or survive for that matter, I suggest we ask these men if they will work in the mines for a short period of time, we can pay them, doing so would balance our financial situation."

"I must say, that is brilliant...we could lower the taxes on the nobles and the peasants." Scholar Utonium clapped for me, Dad had a smile.

"Of course, we shall do that."

I took a deep breath, as I stepped out...I just couldn't believe it...I really couldn't. I felt like I was kinda helping, I don't even know where that energy came from. I watched from the window as the Jailer released all those men and...the guards couldn't even keep those women back now, they were trampled, as one of the attendants offered the men to follow them.

I stood by my father at his throne, he gave me the go ahead to speak.

"Pea- I mean Good Sirs, I understand that you have a debt to pay with your Noble Lords, which I understand as well may be too great, now I offer you a chance to pay it and earned extra money for yourselves. In mining...the Kingdom will pay you..."

I stood at the window, sighing. All the ladies thanked me and all of the men agreed...I guess it was really thanks to her.

Blitz came rushing down the hall, he smiled wide and I knew he was up to something.

"What did you do?" I asked, Princess Sophie was coming down the other way, I ran towards him and pulled him away, "Sorry Princess...Blitz and I have something important to do! Bye!"

I pulled him away until I was in my room and closed the door.

"That bad huh?" Blitz asked.

"Damn it, she thinks that necklace is her engagement necklace thing...I have to keep it with me at all times. But..."

"But...I got you another chance to see that Raven hair beauty of yours."

My heart was skipping now and my face felt smoking hot, but I cleared my throat, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well...I did some investigating of my own and went to New Town Shire, and found that smoking hot firecracker servant girl...I'm telling ya...she's the one...but anyway...I told her that my 'master' has a silve flower necklace that he's been dying to return..."

I was breathing heavily at the anticipation, "And?"

"And...she'll be there at the Jousting Tournament tomorrow."

* * *

**Normal POV**

"WHAT!" Buttercup screamed so loud, Brianna covered her mouth, right now the whole Morbucks' Family were out except Bubbles.

"Keep it down, stupid...they could come back any minute." Brianna whispered as she was setting up the tables for their Lunch. She used her magic so that the silverware would place itself, "Anyway, the Crown Prince has your necklace...and hell' give it back in PERSON."

"But the Morbucks will be there. Trying to caught his attention. If they see me, I'm dead." Buttercup tapped her foot and a sweatdrop appeared, "I'm gonna have to wear a dress again huh?"

All three of them nodded, well Belle giggled wildly and clapped, "And we'll all be there to help too. I'll being selling my baked goods...I'm so close to my goal...Blossy will be there too, you know she can't resist men in armor." Belle clapped and sighed happily.

"I'm surprised your dad hasn't noticed yet or Dave." Bubbles asked.

"Well...Dad has been coming home late...and super tired...for some reason...and Dave has to pull the extra work and the twins try to help but...Thing 1 and 2 can't lift up a hoe...I helped with a weed banishment spell. Dave can barely keep his eyes opened." Buttercup held Fang, who followed her to work. She hugged him and kissed him on the forehead, Fang responded with a little purr and rubbing against her cheek.

"And he's been looking for you, Cupie." Belle sighed, "To return your necklace, isn't that precious?"

"I guess the spell worked in its own way, but I just don't see why it had to be him...of all the people in this whole kingdom...it was him." She had this far away stare in her eyes and her famous peachy Rose blush, "But...do I have to wear a dress? Please! I look like a total girl! And it's so uncomfortable!"

"No, you can just go like that, I'm sure no one will recognize you." Brianna said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Bubbles looked confused but she shrugged her shoulders, "Oh really, I guess I can't use that new dress."

"Bubbles, she was being sarcastic, it's Bree's annoying bitchy trademark." Buttercup sighed and pouted at the thought of her wearing a dress...again. That's when the family came in. Brianna's spell wore off, Bubbles sat at the table and Buttercup was bringing out the bowl of food. Maggie and Elisa came from behind them, exhausted from escorting the girls all day. Lord Morbucks went into his study.

"I can't wait for the Jousting Tournament tomorrow...I heard that the Crown Prince was definitely going to be there." Princess clapped as a plate was placed in front of her by Brianna, who winked at her. Princess looked at her with a glare then at her food, "Countess, why don't you have this plate, I'm on a diet...I need less food." Princess smiled at Brianna, but she was still smiling as Countess was eating.

"This is the best spaghetti...and look the cook actually rolled the meat...into balls...Thank you so much, Princess. Please someone thank Belle for me." Bubbles continued to eat.

"I'm sorry M'Lady, but the cook didn't have anymore left...but she had this excellent broth made...just in case."Brianna was glowing, and Buttercup had to pull every muscle in her face to keep herself from laughing, "It's great for diets too...nothing but potato, string beans and squash peelings."

Princess screamed in horror at the soup, "I demand something else."

"I'm sorry but are you telling me, you would like to speak to the Cook." Brianna said and Princess paled.

"Princess, just eat your lunch...it's always good to check on your health, especially with the plague around." Duchess sighed, "Cinder Girl, I need a refill. I heard Princess Sophie, Prince Butch's-"

"Dearest please, don't mention that tacky girl...nothing is ever final."

"But Mommy, I've heard rumors about some Countess woman from Flora, one word of her and the Prince fell over himself," Princess raised her cup for the signal of a refill.

"We need to find out who she is and bury her." Lady Morbucks frowned, Buttercup knocks the cup over, Lady Morbucks glared at her, "She is a thief, maybe she should be locked away for trying to steal the Prince from my girls. She should be auction off as the little man stealing whore she is."

"Oh did you hear...The Prince has banned the Auctioning of Serfs and freed all those men." Bubbles smiled.

"Really?" Buttercup jumped but then gained her composure back as Lady Morbucks looked at both of them.

Bubbles cleared her throat," Well...it's a working progress, but he gave those men a real chance to pay their debt and earn more money by working in the mines if they agreed. Buttercup had this weird smile on her face and that stunning peachy Rose blush, as she looked down at the ground.

**Back at the Castle**

King Henry was in his sleeping gown as Sarah was in bed.

"You should have seen him Sarah, he was like a King. I wonder what gotten into him, maybe it could stay in there."

"Maybe a Girl...with Raven hair."

"A girl, my god, if a girl is the reason, we should find her." He joked but stopped when Sarah smiled knowingly at him, "Seriously?"

"I've over heard him and Blitz...talking that's all...but...I think it's cute don't you? I've saw her in the Courtyard...she was giving him quite a lashing about not helping those other men. "

"My goodness, if one lashing caused him to act like a Prince...then...My Dear, we should find that girl." He joked again but had a serious look on his face.


	25. Jousting Tournament part 1

**Buttercup's POV**

I couldn't help but cry...Bubbles was enjoying herself a little too much.

"I can't believe it...I get to put another one of my designs on you...after what happened at the Castle, I've been inspired by some many designs and creations by your 'slender' figure." Bubbles giggled, Blossom was jumping along with her, and Belle was jumping too.

"Wait, why am I jumping?" Belle asked, she shrugged her shoulders and stuck her tongue out. Slender figure, my ass...it was because I had barely a chest and was the tallest girl in the Estate and New Town Shire, I had a bit of hips but that was all.

"Can we please just get this pain over with? I'm doing this to get my necklace back and nothing more." I pouted as Bubbles was pulling through her truck of green fabric things.

"Not even to see the Prince." Brianna hinted, and I have to say, my heart just started thumping so fast and my face felt hot.

"No way in hell!" I shouted, waving my arms.

Bubbles gasped in amazement, "Hold on...I heard he was chasing this elegant lady in green in the Courtyard...Buttercup, he was chasing you?" Bubbles gasped again, as the rest of us smacked ourselves in the forehead.

"Wait, why did I do that?" Belle asked but shrugged her shoulders again, "Cupie, wasn't that the same boy you ran away from in the Woods, you remember...in the Enchanted Woods, with those Dark Forest Green eyes...ya know, when we were 11."

I jumped, "Wait you were there!"

Belle just laughed and laughed, "The long you gave each other was delicious...it was as good as caramel on toast."

Everyone was looking at me now, Blossom squealed, "Do you know what this means? You two were meant for each other, how wonderful...it's look a dream!"

"More of a nightmare! The Prince is an irritating, spoiled, arrogant Bastard who thinks he could win me over with his charm. Always chasing me!"

"And you like that? You like that persistence don't cha? And I saw that look on your face last night, when we heard about the Prince freeing all those men and offering them a job."

"CAN WE PLEASE JUST GET THIS OVER WITH!" I yelled, feeling embarrassed enough. Belle was letting Mina comb my hair back, which hurt.

"Found it...Now I made a nice simple gown for you...elegant enough for a noble...but simple enough not to attract unwanted attention. But Green and Silver definitely works but let's just go with green for now."

At least the dress was easy to put on, and long enough to cover my shoes. Bubbles tightened the laces around my stomach, so my chest would poke out more...I could barely breathe in this thing.

"Does it...have to be...so tight?" I gasped, and I tore the laces off myself, "I'm already skinny enough ok. Damn, trying to make me fall out? Where's that damn mask?" I was pretty much on the edge of my seat, with my hair being pulled out of my head.

"No mask, Cupie." Belle giggled, "Good job Mina."

"What! Are you Kiddin? The Morbucks will be there...are you trying to get me killed?"

Blossom butted in, "No she's right. A Mask would call too much attention to yourself, people would get curious."

"Especially my mom and sisters, they know this mysterious Countess is a foreigner...if they see you with a mask, they'll follow you. That'a why...look." Bubbles put a small mirror in my face...I could...see my face...I mean two of my spiky hair dreads did hang in my face but...the rest in a pony tail, a spiky pony tail. I didn't even know who I was looking at...and I didn't like it.

I frowned...if I couldn't recognize, there was no way the Morbucks could.

"And now...the fan." Brianna gave me a green fan that had a string so I could tie it around my wrist, "I cursed it, so...each time you open it, should give someone a nasty flash. Sweet huh?"

"I guess so." I was a little nervous about seeing him again, I won't tell the others that.

"We're all gonna be there ok. My mom and I are setting up a ward there, for injuries jousters...can you imagine? Men covered in sweat, and mud...coming out of their armor...injured and it's normally the super cute ones too." Blossom had steam coming out of her ears, until Pumpkin Head Jack (Belle's second doll) slaps her in the head with a fan, " Hey! Anyways, Belle has a bakery stall set up and Brianna is allowed to help."

"I pulled some strings with the boss, she can be so helpful when I pouted how I was gonna make my newest creation, cutie pies but I need help." Belle giggled.

"Daddy is out of town, I told Elisa and Maggie that you're escorting me there, so I can meet up with my mom and sisters."

Fang came into Bubbles room, and jumped into my lap. He tilted his head, with an adorable confused look but wagged his tail. I sighed as Bubbles was getting the carriage ready. I didn't mind walking but it would take two hours at least. The others had already left.

"No Fang...go home."I ordered, but Fang continued to follow me as I walked down the stairs slowly...one at a time, "Fang, shoo...go home."

**Fang just meowed like a little baby and his eyes got bigger. I had to look away, the trick was to avoid the eyes...but he meowed softer...and purring...and I just looked...he was crouched down to the ground and look up at me with those teary big eyes...and he delivered the final blow...a meow/roar.**

"You rotten little fuzz ball...that's a dirty trick...not even a blind man could resist...C'mon you little brat." I said, he flew right into my arms, "You're spoiled you know that. I've spoiled you." I laughed as I walked into the carriage.

"That's perfect, you look like an exotic noble with a rare species...in fact...here." Bubbles gave me a bell collar, as the carriage started, "Maybe you should put this on him."

I did...and I sighed. He was the last gift my mother gave me...

**Flashback**

It was my 12th birthday, Dave was 14, and the twins were two...back then...life was alright...Sammie use to talk back then.

"Here's your present." My mom placed a small egg in front of me, but you still needed to hold it with two hands, "It's an egg...a runt, I know but no one would buy it and I...saved so much money but it wasn't enough for that new soccer ball...I know you *cough*..."

I was a little disappointed, but I smiled and held the egg close to my chest, it was about the size of a cantaloupe, it was small, "I love it...I always wanted a giant chicken for a pet."

My dad just threw his head back and laughed, "Kiddo, that's a Griffin's egg. I saw a man selling them...but...Dearest...those extra jobs..."

My mom looked pale again, she sat down, "Dave dear, please, get the cake...Your friend Belle made it for me." My mom coughed again, there was a knock on the door, it was Brianna.

"Here's your stupid birthday gift." Brianna blushed, I pushed her in against her will. I owned her a lot...since it was her that brought the necklace back to us. Brianna looked for it all night long.

"We have cake, so get in here or I'll beat ya senseless." I said, as I opened my gift, it was a picnic basket.

"It can hold anything, and make it seem light as a feather."

"Dearest, you should go to bed," My dad forced my mom into the bed, I never let the egg out of my sight, especially with the twins around. The Twins had to sleep in me and Dave's room, I was so scared...Mom was getting sick...not even Blossom's mom could make her any better.

I laid on the floor in front of the fire with the egg and could hear my parents talk.

"I don't care what happens but Lady Morbucks went too far making you to stand in the cold rain...and for what...to hold her umbrella. You're going to have to miss work. I don't feel comfortable with him around anyways."

"Dear..."

"No, I won't hear it, you rejected him...it's bad enough you have to work for him...I heard how he...he...what he offers. He's never gotten over you. You must rest."

**End of Flashback**

It was Bubbles who snapped me out of my memories...

"Buttercup, I just have to warn you...avoid Duchess at all cost."

"What?" I asked.

"Don't even talk to her, if you run across Princess, she won't know at all, Mom might suspect but nothing further than that but Duchess...she's observant...all she needs is one clue."

"Oh great, as if I don't have enough to worry about. Ok...But I'm outta herer he minute the Prince gives me back my necklace." I got out of the carriage, but I don't know why but...I couldn't help but think about...what would he think if he saw me.

_"I'm begging you...another name please."_

My stomach was in knots...

"Oh no, why do I feel so...I feel really sick...I wonder if I'm coming down with something." I held Fang in my arms. He was trying to get the bell from around his neck, I held Fang in front of my face, he licked my nose, "Don't tell anyone, but...you're so cute. Let's deal with that Prince guy and go home."

That sick feeling...the butterflies in my stomach...I clenched my chest as my heart was thumping away...

"_Enchantress_."


	26. Jousting Tournament part 2

**Butch's POV**

"Damn it! This is no good!" I rip the shirt off and threw it on the floor, my servant was a little freaked, "I'm sorry." I apologize and that even scared him more..."Listen, Ralph...I'm trying to find something simple...ok...so I could move around...not dressed as a Prince. Please." I was nothing but nerves already. I could barely eat, sleep...finally another chance... I took a deep breathe as Ralph gave a plain green shirt...Dad and Step mom already left and Brick was in the tournament under false pretenses again...I was given black pants and black boots...as Ralph put the final touches.

I put the necklace in my pocket... I walked out of the room and to my horse, hiding it as Sophie was riding beside me in her eye sore of a carriage.

"My Love, why not ride in here with me? We still have a ton of wedding plans to go through."

I get my horse, Leonardo to hurry on. I couldn't think about this now...That damn wedding...it's not happening...no way in hell I'm gon a marry some bimbo. If I want a wife...I want a woman who will fight...who wasn't like the ladies of the court with their fake cares of servants and helping the poor...but they couldn't stand them...I want someone who's real...maybe someone who wouldn't mind going exploring with me...or don't mind hard work.

Maybe I was giving this Countess too much credit, after all I didn't know much about her, she could be playing me...playing with me with a different angle...of course what an expensive way to get my attention...with paying that jailer to free her servant girl. and at the market, where she was fighting some guy...the way she was dressed...I would have never thought of her as a noble...maybe she wanted to get out of the house...like I did.

I know the Earl's son, that prick...he couldn't be bribed into it...so what could he gain if that was planned. Nothing...because it couldn't be planned...and they couldn't be cousins because the Earl had no brothers or sisters...and neither did the wife.

I remembered those emerald eyes and I just had to know more...I really did...because she didn't seem like a faker...I've been lied and tricked by Ladies of the Court tons of time and it's just second nature to me...to be skeptical...to notice when they threw their daughters at me...but her...she was different...maybe it was another trickand if it was...it was a damn good one, but I doubt it. She just seemed honest and the way she talked to me...yelling at me...it made my heart go wild...She spoke her mind...and I like that...I could have her executed and she just...started yelling at me.

I snapped out of my thoughts as we finally made it to the Tourament, even the ambassador of Flora was here, I had to talk to him too about our agreement, but I sighed, sure...this could change our situation but I'm just not into it...

Sophie was demanding the best seat in the place...while I just rolled my eyes...and I was so tired of her right now.

"My Love, please sit next to me," Sophie patted on the seat next to her and I just sat down, "Why did you wear something so simple...The heir to the Throne so be lavish and such. My Love, you must change all this when we are married."

_"Oh like the hell that will happen." _I couldn't stand Sophie, I was at my wits' end with her...with all these women...Why? Is it because of her? Because now I know there were women who were real and not into all these appearances and pointless shit. I sighed as I stood up.

"I'm going for a walk or something." I stomped away, trying my best to get away, at least with my plain clothes I could get away,but there was the Ambassador of Flora...this was a good excuse...I sat next to him...

"My...Crown Prince Butch...I have't seen you since that day...when the Sages annouced the crown Prince...You haven't been out in the sun I see...As pale as ever." The Ambassador laughed, I sat beside him.

"Oh yes, Sir Hugh, how goes the King?"

"He may not admit it, but he's grateful for this plan of expanding wealth of both Kingdoms. I never saw the blacksmiths so happy to get back to work. I understand, it is thanks to you.

"Yes of course, but I have a question," I pulled out the necklace and saw his shocked look, "So I'm guessing from your reaction, you know this."

"Oh yes, I remember this necklace myself, it's the symbol of the Noble Quell Family...I remember them because of their eyes...all the women were gifted with the most stunning eyes, emerald green as the gem in the middle of the flower. Before I was knighted, I was a Blacksmith and I remember...a lady coming in...about 18 or 20 years ago...She wanted her necklace repolished...she was getting married I believe but she was unhappy about it. Her name is **Countess Magnolia De La Quell**...She was stunning...I could tell...her children would be outlandishly beauitful."

"Magnolia?"

"Oh yes...the Quell family always named their girls after Flowers. This necklace sure does take me back...I believe Magnolia didn't love the man...what happened next I can't say...but I think her cousin ended up marrying the man that Magnolia was intented for."

"Cousin?" This was a big clue, "So this cousin...what was her name?"

"Lilac, **Lady Liliac De La Quall**, the lesser family of the Quell...her...I didn't like so much...She was jealous of her cousin...A very spriteful, malice creature that one

**_"Next up:_ Duke of Chestnut Vs Knight...Laxus" **

Sir Hugh clapped while I slapped myself in the forehead, that was Brick, I just knew it.

"I'll be damned, "His eyes widened as he focused down below us, I looked where he was staring at, but saw nothing he shook his head and smiled, "I'm sorry, I guess speaking about Magnolia...made me think I saw her...honestly...I must be getting old."

"Wait, where?" I stood up, and he pointed downwards, I only saw her for a second...a lady in green, "Thank you, I gotta go."

There was a connection, I was getting close...As I ran down to the ground and into the crowd...

* * *

**Blossom's POV**

I was feeling so light heart, all these cute Dukes, Earls, and Knights...it was as great as eating Belle's sweets. It was enough to make any girl dizzy, but I had to remember the plan...I was the only one the Morbucks didn't know...so I had to hurry out there.

"Blossom, Mom wants you to take another case...she's already full." Casey poked her head through, Casey didn't have the Healing Maiden's magic yet, she could burn burns and that was it.

"What? But I have to go!" This was bad, if I couldn't get out of here, then Buttercup would be out in the open...alone to defend herself against the Morbucks if they were to start walking around...I know it seemed stupid but Buttercup was committing a crime, a serious one, but I'm a Healing Maiden, I have a duty...plus Mom would get really mad if I just ran off, "Fine! Just hurry him in."

A guy with the same colored hair as mines came in, it was him...and he was hurt...And HE WAS THE CUTEST OUT OF ALL THE MEN!"

He was rubbing his shoulder and looked at me, his eyes widened, "Oh no, it's you!"

My heart was pounding 100 miles a second, he was so dreamy and cute and...smoking hot. Oh no...Brianna's curse...I tripped over my own feet and fell face down on the face.

"Oh man," I got up, but I couldn't control myself, "Are you hurt?"

"Yeah, I won the match, but twisted my shoulder...I think...but I don't wanna be skewered ok?"

"Oh you poor thing...here...I'm here for you..." I turned to grab my staff, as I came back...I walked carefully towards him, "I'm a healing Maiden after all...but...you can't joust anymore today...k?" I said, but there was a spider hanging in front of my face...and..."AAAAAHHHHH A SPIDER!" I swung at it and...well...knocked him out. No matter what I did, he just wouldn't wake up.

"Oh no, what have I done..I can't leave him like this...oh no Buttercup, I'm sorry."

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

"Where the hell is Blossom?" I sighed, rubbing Fang under the chin, he licked and nibbled on my finger, still purring, as I walked by Belle's bakery stall, it was busy as ever...figures. Belle couldn't spare Brianna, who growled at one of the men, I bet he was hitting on her, she had at least five tick marks.

"I give her five seconds...5...4...3...2...1..." Just as I predicted, Brianna punches him in the face. This was bad...I had to avoid Danny...today. Princess just walked right passed me...it was too close for comfort. I hid in a tent as Bubbles and Lady Morbucks were walking by.

"I don't understand, why the Crown Prince didn't show...this is tiresome...there is really no point...we should leave."

My heart was pounding fast again at hearing the Crown Prince, this was insane, as those butterflies in my stomach increased.

"Oh yes, that would be great mom...wait no!"

I had to avoid Lady Morbucks and her daughters but her job was to keep them her until I leave, if they got home before I left, I would be just as dead.

"You should stay...besides...the Crown Prince is probably playing...or being fashionably late...Plus, what about Belle's Cutie Pies? I bet they're good."

I sighed in relief as Lady Morbucks agreed...well...she'll be waiting for a while. Just as I came out...I bumped into...purple eyes...

"Oh no." I stood up straight, it was Duchess. She gave me this glare.


	27. Jousting Tourament part 3

**Buttercup's POV**

I wanted to disappear...right now...I'm not afriad of her...not if I was back at the Manor, but I was in a dress, pretending to be a noble. She could turn me in or...or use...she could black mail me. Oh no...this was bad. I covered myself with half of the fan, I needed to open it wider.

"_Remember, not a word." _I reminded myself as Duchess looked at me closer, I backed away.

This was all kinds of bad. Duchess was different from Princess. She was colder, calm but cold hearted.

**Flashback**

Yesterday, I was in her room, cleaning up her chimney when she came in. She glared at me as I bowed my head. I was just about to be done and leave the room, when...

"Hold it, you're Buttercup right, the new girl?" She looked at me from her mirror, those purple eyes glaring at me, but she just sighed.

"Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"I mean, yes M'Lady."

"Buttercup...as in the flower I'm guessing...*scoffs* not much of a flower right now. Look at you, all covered in soot from head to toe, maybe I should call you **Cinderella**, much better than Smelly girl or Cinder Girl."

I looked at her, and gave her an evil glare, I had to stay calm or my magic will go out of control.

"Such lovely eyes...your mother had such eyes...green as the emerald, it was like looking into a dark forest...you could've been a lovely noble. If only your mommy wasn't so weak."

"I'm warning you...don't you dare talk about my mother."

She was brushing her hair, "Or what? You'll hit me, do that and mommy will give you a good lashing. Your mother was weak...she fell in love and disown her own title for a peasant...a farmer...It's just sad and funny too, don't you think? A farmer, who wears a mask...how pathetic, honestly."

"You shut it! My mom was happy."

"Trading Noblility and Wealth for Poverty and Happiness...my..my...I'll never get it...Ya know The Prince wanted to see you badly. He wanted to see the girl who creamed him with an apple and talk so forcibly with him...but he was saving that excuse to see me, after all. It would be improper if he said so...plainly. But he did just love my brooch...but it was in front of my chest."

_In your dreams_

"We are the same after all...very much the same...I'll be queen...just wait...and you'll be poor **Cinderella,** cleaning those chimneys...all because of your mother's happiness."

I stormed out, and walked right out of the Manor, and broke several logs in half, until I was calm again.

**End of Flashback**

I narrowed my eyes, and bowed...and tried to walk away but she stepped in front of me.

"Excuse me...but..have we met before?" She asked, giving me that glare, I shook my head and tried to get past her again but she stood in my way again. Fang looking like a pedigree, jumped down to the ground and hiss at Duchess and swatting his paw at her, causing her to back away.

Suddenly Bree, just popped out of no where, "Oh Duchess, M'Lady, hi. How have you been?"

I sighed in relief, I know I'm going have to pay for Bree being nice to Duchess when she couldn't stand her.

"You are interrupting."Duchess glared at Brianna who was about ready to beat her but she just smiled.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to eat this **last** Cutie Pie." Bree held the pie high in her face and started to walk off. Oh man, if that couldn't make her go after it, I would. Just the smell of it, reminded me of how hungry I was. The cinnamon apple was enough to drive anyone mad.

"You don't need that, I order you to give it to me." Duchess cleared her throat as Brianna gave her the pie, she forgotten all about me, grabbed the pie, and walked off.

"You own me a pie. Do you know I broke a man's front teeth for that. I'm so hungry...get that stupid necklace and let's- Oh no," Brianna sighed in agony as not only Danny was coming our way but so was that white hair guy.

Brianna sighed, it was either Danny or that guy, and she walked towards white guy, while I ducked into a tent.

"There you are." I heard a voice and felt a pat on my shoulder, I just grabbed the hand and flipped the person, "Ow! What the hell!"

I sighed in relief as it was him...

"Oh you scared me, your...highness." I wasn't use to using addresses and stuff, so it was hard for me to do that, except it was always easy with Mr. Cooper. And now I just flipped the future Heir of Asheia. He got up and laughed though.

"My...my...you're strong Countess. I didn't mean to startle you. I've just been chasing you forever, and I was hiding in here...from Duchess."

I chuckled, remembering how Duchess was so sure that the Prince wanted to see her...but he's hiding from her.

"Why hide from your equal, huh? I heard the two of you deserve each other." I said, and he took a step back, I had my hand out, "I heard that you had something of mine."

"Yes, but I don't know if I want to give it to you after that insult, "He was looking striaght into my eyes, he seemed different, like mad or something, well...I can be mad too, "I've had enough of these games of yours...do you honestly think I'm amused...playing this little trick with me. Pretending you're not interested in me...making me chase you...trying to find out who you are...everytime we meet, you've run away from me..."

I stood back, Fang climbed up my shoulder, I was ready to punch him, "Excuse me...interested in you...don't make me laugh...I've been running away from you because I don't have time for this shit! This is no game! I don't play with people's emotions! Life is already messed up as it is! And I didn't want some manic chasing me...I told you to leave me alone...and I gave you every sign that I wasn't interested ok."

"Exactly, a man can't resist a challenge...especially one who runs off with every chance, making me go crazy with chasing you...and this was all some trick to get me, huh? Admit it, I could have you arrested for the trouble you put me through. Look at you, dolled yourself up...like that."

"Then Your...'Highness' You've learned nothing, and here I thought you improved...letting those men go and giving them a job...a chance to go back to their families and a life...I even heard how you gave them a choice. But forget it, you arrogant Asshole!" I slapped him...I couldn't believe what I did...I slapped the Crown Prince. I covered my mouth again and turned around, taking a deep breath. My heart just ached, it felt like someone just closed their fist around it.

_"Is there something wrong with me? I feel so sick. He thinks I'm like those fake noble women...I was just trying to save a friend...not trying to capture his attention...but why did my heart ache so much. I feel like crying...I want to cry...but why?"_

"I'm sorry...I didn't come here...for you...except...that I was impressed and..." I turned back around, and had my hand out, "My necklace...please...I beg you."

**Butch's POV**

I sighed, touching my cheek, it stung...I expected her to cry, not smack the shit out of me. One last test...

"Why, you're a Noble, the Quell Family is filled with Wealth, I'm sure you could buy several of these."

"No, I can't. It was my mother's...it means more to me...then the Kingdom's wealth...any wealth. I've been looking for it...for a week...I was so scared that I would never see it again...that...I cried every night. I thought I let her down...but when Brianna told me...you had it...You couldn't believe the joy. I'm sorry if you think I was trying to trap you but...I just want that necklace back." She had her hand still out, but she looked up at me, with tears forming. I thought I was gonna cry as well, "I can't face my father, telling him I lost something so important."

"Ya know...I never knew my mother...my dad said, she died three days after we were born, " I confessed, she wiped her tears away, "My Dad told us...that we were her greatest treasures and that we were his too. That he looked at us, and was grateful that she left him something. Dad can be harsh but he means well. Of course, I wouldn't wanna keep such a treasure from you. But I'm sure, your dad would be upset, but I bet you are the treasure...not the necklace." I put it around her neck and she looked up at me.

"Thank you! Thank you!" She hugged me, but she quickly backed away and bowed, clearing her throat, "Thank you...'Highness'. You're not an Asshole...most of the time...But I must be going." She was about to walk away, but I stopped her, she sighed, giving me that **'this again'** look, "I'm not afriad of kicking you, Your Grace."

She was beauitful...and now...I know she's real...no one could cry like that, it wasn't fake. It had to be her, I was above her, and she talked to me like I was her equal...I had to know more about her. Such a woman...a real woman...it was strange and stupid but I could see myself...with her...my heart couldn't stop thumping and now, I had her...I had to know as much as I could.

"Now hold on, I returned your greatest treasure to you...the least you could do is tell me your name. Or this Cousin's name?"

"Your Highness-"

"Please Butch, I never liked that highness shit and I see you feel uncomfortable with it. I also see you don't like tests either." I rubbed my cheek again as her eyes slowly widened.

"Bastard! You were testing me...I could kill you!"

I just laughed, "Now, now, I could definitely get you arrested for that...a threat against the crown and all... But I'll overlook it...on one condition."

She gave me the cutest but deadliest glare, she was fascinating...finally a real noble woman...it just keeps repeating to my head because it just was so unreal to me.

"My name huh?"

"And don't lie. I did a little investigating, all the Quell women are named after flowers...I'm betting your mother's name was Magnolia...or a flower perhaps...now come on...Enchantress..."

"I don't wanna! You can't make me, Crown Prince!"

"Ya know, I found out, that I like challenges...if the reward is good enough," I gave her a devious grin as a new idea popped into my head, "Fine then enchantress, you don't wanna tell me your name. Just a simple name and I would have let you go-"

"Let...me...go?"

"Yes, but I'm determined to know your name...I'll over look your threat, if you watch the Tournament with me."

"What!" She yelled.


	28. Jousting Tournament

**Butch's POV**

"What!" She screamed again and I just pulled her by the hand and out of the tent and towards the stands. I expected her to be a strong but she was stronger than I thought, I think she might have over powered me if she wasn't now holding her winged cat thing in one arm.

"No...I'll tell you ok. Just let me go! I can't stay I have ta go!" She fought until she was forced into the stand. I sat on the edge to block off her escape, she shot up to tru and walk over me.

"I wouldn't do that, careful now, there are guards here...Wouldn't wanna tell them about that assault against the Crown; and why not sit and let me treat you, enchantress...unless you already decided to tell me your name." I loved it...she was just too cute as she slowly sat back down and pouted, "Don't be like that. All I asked for was a name and now I get to sit next to this mysterious girl. You should be honored."

"Dont be full of yourself, your 'Highess'." She gave me another wicked glare.

"Oh no, that's not what I mean. I normally don't like being bothered with people...especially someone as infuriating as you but..."

"I'm infuriating! I'm trying to get back home...my cousin's house and I'm being held by an a-" She crossed her arms and pouted, keeping her mouth shut. She blushed as there was a loud grumble...

"Oh, so you're hungry," I laughed, I just snapped my fingers and one of the guards appeared. He kept my identity a secret when I showed him the ring and grabbed some food...roasted corn. Even feeding some to winged cat thing.

After Duke Chest Nut won the next round, she did started cheering and stuff, not even that stupid lady like stuff like clapping, she was screaming and stuff, she even threw that cat in the air.

"Oh you have a winged pet too. My step mom has a winged Pig named Truffles. I can't stand that piglet, it always stops and stares right at me like it has a problem with me. Here little guy-" That thing tried to bite my finger, "Hey! Seriously!" I flicked it on the nose and that thing meowed like a baby at her, all innocent and sweet. She punches my arm...hard.

**"Don't you hit him, "She started acting and talking all sweet to her pet, "Don't you worry, I won't let that bully hurt you...No I won't." She let him nuzzled her face, while giving me an evil look, "Fang doesn't really like too many people getting near him ok?"**

"Are you serious? You're baby talking him...and he could've taken my finger clean off. That demon."

"He's not a demon! The only demon here is the one holding me hostage."

I smirked at her, "Oh so I'm a demon now. How interesting...but I did give you a chance." That's a Star Sphinx Griffin, those are pretty rare, it must have cost a fortune. My Step mom is an Animal Fairy, they take a pretty long time to grow into adult Griffins...they're extremely loyal...in fact the first person they see is like their mother...I think...Huh? But he's a runt..."

"So...size doesn't matter...This is my tough little man. My mom gave him to me when he was just an egg ya know. My Mom said since I was the first thing he saw when he hatched...it was funny...she said...It looks like you have a son of your own," She started smiling at me, and for some reason all that cheering and noise, just faded away and it felt like there was the two of us, just sitting in a stall, " Funny huh?"

"Yeah, but I could see you having a demonic son."

She gave me another punch, I rubbed my arm in pain, "Damn...Ok...now you have to tell me your name." I smiled at her, but she looked away.

"Why are you trying to hard to find out about me? Huh?"

"It's simple, because you're real, enchantress."

She looked so uncomfortable as that adorable blush came back to her face.

* * *

**Blossom's POV**

He was slowly waking up...he was so cute...he rubbed his head as he sat up.

"I'm so sorry about that." I apologized again, I didn't mean anything by it." I said as my heart was thumping into my stomach, those beautiful big red eyes...who could resist. I was a little tired...exhausted from...well...

"Damn it, I better get out of here before I end up with a broken leg." He tried to get up and noticing that his shoulder wasn't hurting anymore...he was rotating his arm around, "You completely healed it? I thought healing Maidens could only mend broken things."

"Well...it takes a lot of magic energy...but it may be sore at night time." I laughed a little as he was looking at me, but I was too exhausted...my legs were weakened and they just crumpled...I would have fell to the ground...if he didn't catch me and picked me up...like I weighed nothing.

"Hey...don't collapse on me, I might get skewered or something." He laughed.

_"He's such a nice guy."_

I just imagined him all glittering and hunky, dazzling in his own way. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He was so gorgeous...I may have finally found my Prince...the one...and he's such a gentleman.

"Hey...Miss..." He said, still dazzling in his own brilliance.

"Yes?"

_"Maybe he's gonna ask me on a date...oh man I'm not ready. Just look at me."_

"You're kinda heavy...you can let go now."

I gasped...I thought I could wither away, but I could feel my anher just boiling over, "What?" I asked through a force smile.

"I said you're heavy...you're not exactly a feather here."

"You Jerk!" I said through tears in my eyes as I was let down onto the ground, "YOU'RE CALLING ME FAT! I COULD STRANGLE YOU!" I yelled in sudden fury as he seemed to shrink in size.

"What! MY SHOULDER IS WEAK THAT'S ALL!" He backed away, as I had a fist up, as he winced in pain at his shoulder.

"Really? Oh yeah...that's right. Of course I would heavy. You're such a nice guy." My heart was fluttering again. He backed away looking real nervous.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" There was a sweat drop appeared

I sighed with a chuckle, "I just realized with your shoulder hurting and all...you still held me up...You're strong." I came closer and he backed away.

"Oh ok. Look at the time, I should be ...oh it's really late." He was do cute with that nervous scared look.

"You don't have to go now...by the way...what's your name anyway...besides cute." I hugged him around the shoulder but he got out of my grip.

"What are you doing?"

Mt heart was fluttering faster and faster, "Just giving you a hug. You don't mind, Cutie. Or maybe a kiss might work for you." I puckered up.

"Bye!"

"Oh come back here."

* * *

**Brianna's POV**

I was able to duck Danny and Blitz...too. I don't know why but he makes me feel weird...and I don't like it. It was a constricting but floating on air kinda thing. I was able to escape the sudden crowd of women that swarmed around him.

I guess being the Crown Prince's servant is popular as well.

That's when I saw Buttercup, what the hell was she doing? I watched as a man with a plain green long sleeve shirt with a V cutting through his shirt (the common clothing for men). He must have been pretty strong if he could pull Buttercup to the stand.

He forced her to sit with her, she tried to get up but he just said something andshe reluctantly sat back down. This is bad...The Morbucks' Ladies could only leave any minute, and if she's not back at the Manor...Duchess might suspect something. I tried to wave at her but the Jousting started up again and knowing her, Buttercup would get lost to the game. As soon as the Duke of Chest Nut won, she started cheering.

I slapped myself on the forehead, "Can this get any worse?"

"Bree Bree," Belle skipped towards me and salute me, "Mission accomplish, Soldier Bree Bree. Knights Mina, Pumpkin Head Jack and I are awaiting orders. I have good news..."

"What now?"

"The Morbucks are missing a wheel Solider Bree Bree, they can't leave a while." Belle giggled wildly, "But best news of all: I have **roasted Corn**."

I sighed in relief at the Morbucks thing, "Good job Belle."

"No Problem Soldier Bree Bree. It was an accident and that demonic bunny was taunting...twitching its nose at me. I shall have my revenge. Oh...and I have Roasted Corn. A guy gave it to me."

"Wait, why am I a soldier and where the hell is Blossom?"

"Royal Knight Mina, it seems our Soldier is a Festival Pooper...hey what's Cupie doing with the Crown Prince."

"What! That's the Prince! The *Beep* ing Prince!"

Belle saluted again, "It's the the Commanding Knight."

"There you are, Princess," I felt someone wrapped their arms around me, "I'm glad I got you all to myself, at last."

I knew that annoying voice anywhere, but my heart felt like it was leaping into my throat again.

"Hands off. I'm busy." I broke through his gasp, but he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me to him.

"Good work, Knight." He playfully saluted Belle, who gave him the thumbs up.

"You selled me out!" I yelled at her, but she just giggled.

"I told you a guy gave me roasted corn."

"You sold me out for Roasted Corn."

"No...very good roasted corn...plus...isn't that adorable?"

"I don't have time for this, I've gotta go and get my...M'Lady."

"Princess, we still haven't gone over our date." He looked at me with those silvery eyes, "He laughed, but then he whispered in my ear, "That kiss back at the castle has been all I ever think about. Now stop torturing me with the running away."


	29. A Kiss

**Buttercup's POV**

I pouted...but I had to admit...just not to him...I was enjoying myself...I've never been to a Jousting Tournament before and it was cool.

I clapped and cheered, "That Duke Chest Nut is awesome...it's so cool."

"Interesting, some girls can't even tell the difference between the knights." He sighed, yawning, "I don't understand it myself...not really my thing."

"Oh shocker," I rolled my eyes and put two fingers in my mouth and whistled.

"How did you do that?" His eyes widened, and I hope I didn't give myself away just now.

"A servant showed me...in case...I got lost or something." I smiled...I gotta get out of here, this is getting crazy...all these lies...I'm not a good liar...I've been known to be brutally honest.

"But how...Brick tries to show me but I could never do it..."

**Normal POV**

Sarah smiled as she was petting Truffles, she grabs King Henry's sleeve, "Look my dear, look...It's her...she was at the castle...running away from Butch."

King Henry's eyes widened in astonishment at this emerald green beauty...who was teaching his son how to do something with his fingers, he even saw this little winged kitten thing in her lap, "Ill be damned...she's beautiful..."

"And she's natural...no make up."

"Oh please, you just like the fact that she has an animal in her lap." King Henry joked, but he glowed with a sense of fatherly joy at the fact of seeing his gloomy son smile as he was trying to do something with his fingers.

"Well...a person who treats their animals good is always good with me. Now then...we must meet her and-"

"Stop...as much as I love the fact that a girl...a lovely one at that...is making these changes...in him..but.."

"But, you still think he should marry Sophie? My dear, look at him, he hasn't smiled like that...I don't know but..look." Sarah smiled as those two seemed to been fighting, he had her fan and she was beating his arms to get it back, but there was a smile before both of them and the look he gave her, she could feel the heat in those two eyes when the girl looked away, "Oh...how adorable, just look at those two...perfect."

"Ya know...I think we should have a ball...a party or something."

Sophie was hiding behind one if the chairs as she listened with intense jealous. She quietly walked around the stands, to try and listen to the others...when she was bumped by Brianna who Blitz still had in a bear hug. He tried hard not to laugh.

"Oh damn, I'm so sorry." Brianna apologized, her face was in a shocked expression.

"How dare you peasant!"

"Excuse me." Brianna glared at her.

"You heard me! Disgusting...this dress cost well over 10,000 jewels..."

"And yet it looks like-" Brianna was interrupted by Blitz's bear hug, he was spinning her around

"You're so cute when you're mad! I love it! Precious! Adorable! You're do damn friggin hot!" While he was spinning her around, he whispered, "Careful, that's Princess Sophie."

"Hey! I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS! WATCH THE HANDS! YOU PERV!" Brianna was blushing bright red as she elbowed him in the stomach and wrapped her arms around her chest.

"You're are just gonna take that! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO THE HIGH GRAND DUKE OF ASHEIA...COUSIN TO THE CROWN PRINCE AND FIFTH IN LINE TO INHERIT THE THRONE!"

Brianna looked at both of them...she had the worst case of shock ever...Blitz slapped himself in the forehead.

"Your Cousin...to the Princes..."Brianna backed away, she bowed her head, while trying to fight her tears back, "I have to go, Your...I don't even know what to call you...I just had to go."

"No wait please, Princess...damn it Sophie." Blitz grabs Brianna when she was about to run off that's when Beast and Belle came crashing into both of them, Belle was holding a giant pink doll (a Fuzzy Lumpkin knight doll).

"I apologize...Cou-...I mean servant..I can not believe I won."

"Bree Bree, you almost dirtied Mr. Waffles." Belle frowned but quickly smiled as she held her stuff animal! But wasn't it fun!" Belle cheered in delight, she looked at Beast lovingly as she giggled, "I can't believe you win a pie eating contest...and that . Amazing." She clapped again, both Mina and Pumpkin Head Jack were holding fans and head bands as they were cheering for Beast doing the contest.

"You actually entered a contest, in front of...people." Blitz gasped, he was distracted a little as Beast was looking down at the ground, blushing.

"Well...I was hungry...and...well..."

"He was so precious and adorable and lots of other words I can't even think of. He was so shy I thought he was gonna cry in his skin but I had Mina and Jack cheer him on...and then I cheered and he started gobbling away. It was adorable. And he won me...Mr. Waffles." Belle started hugging him around the neck, "You're just the cutest pumpkin ever." She giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

Beast turned brighter red, his eyes were swirling as steam came out of his ears.

"C'mon Belle, we've gotta go and get her." Brianna pulled her hand out of Blitz's and grabbed Belle's.

"Oh don't we have to Party Pooper Soldier Bree Bree." Belle sighed.

"HOW DARE YOU! BOW AND ASK PERMISSION TO LEAVE FROM ROYALTY!" Sophie screamed outraged.

"Now wait a minute-"Blitz was ready to punch Sophie, if only punching a Princess was allowed.

"You screeched like a Banshee." Belle smiled weirdly, "And you dress...it's so fluffy and cottony...kinda reminds me of a bunny..."Belle giggled.

"Nope, she right, Belle," Brianna agreed, with this look of sadness, she turned and bowed, "With your permission to leave, your Majesties." Brianna looked at Beast, and then Blitz, but they just left.

"Honestly...you let these peasants walk all over you...back in Kansai, a peasant who talked back to their superiors, got 30 lashes." Sophie walked away, quickly towards her Prince and this 'Slut' who dares try and steal him away from her.

**Butch's POV**

I had enjoyed myself...I really had...but we both just shrugged it off. She suddenly looked really worried as she looked down the stands, I tried to follow her gaze but I had my own worries to deal with...Princess Sophie.

"Listen...I have ta go...I'm sorry." She practically jumped over me, holding her pet and ran across the crowd, the other way and down the stands. I followed her to avoid Sophie.

"Wait please...wait." I followed.

"I'm sorry, bye." She ran off, she was insanely fast as she and two others, I remembered that short white hair girl but the brown hair one was new to me. She stopped just outside of the Jousting Tournament and turned to face me, giving me a chance to catch up.

"You could escape this whole time ya know." I gasped, "I seriously need to start exercising more if I'm to ever catch you."

"The truth is...because I freed my friend over there...I'm being punished and wasn't allowed to come...so I gotta go now."

"Wait, I'm sure if they knew it was me-"

"I'm sorry but not a chance, my cousin is trying to get her own daughters to marry you...so she would freak. And I'll really be in trouble."

"Ok, but you could escape before...you jumped over me...why did you stay then?"

"You ordered me to stay."

"No offense...but you don't seem like the obedient type." I looked at her and she blushed and looked away, I smiled, "You were having fun...admit it."

"Don't get cocky...I was just being polite...now excuse me..."

"Wait...a name?"

"Seriously?"

"I just sat through a Jousting Tournament...and I hate those damn things. I'm serious...a name for this enchantress. Stop bewitching me and torturing me...your name." I begged, I kissed her hand and she snatched it away, blushing. I didn't even care that her demonic pet was hissing at me.

"Knock it off...ok...Fine...just don't do that again...it's Black Rose, alright happy."She stomped. I smiled...I don't know why but that didn't feel right either.

"Sure it's not Gardenia, or daffodil...or my favorite flower and Asheia's national flower, the Ruby Bloom or Flora's national flower, the **Buttercup**."

"It's Black Rose alright."She was about to run off again, but she twirled the necklace in her hand, "Thank you, your...I mean Butch. And don't get use to this...ok..." She kissed me on the cheek but as she backed away, I felt a push...and...(**No screaming)**

_"I'm in paradise."_

It was just a quick kiss...but I never felt so hot...we both backed away and Princess Sophie was on her knees, crying.

"I...I...gotta go now." She was blushing so peach Rose that her face could exploded while mine felt numb, she walked off and even tripped getting back in the wagon.

"Bye." I waved absentminded, my heart was racing and my head felt lighter than air.

I don't remember much, I was back at the castle still working on my drawing when my dad came in.

"I've been thinking...why don't we have a ball?"


	30. Cousins

**The song is called Touch the sky, it was in the movie Brave, I don't own this song but it's really good.**

**Buttercup's POV**

I'm so relieved...we made it just in time...well I made it...I never changed so fast in my life. I'm surprised that Indidnt rip the dress in half. I went to work just in time as they walked in...I just had to sweep the stairs and scrub them.

"How very annoying, the Crown Prince wasn't even there." Lady Morbucks sighed heavily. My heart was thumping out of control just by the mention of him.

_"There is something wrong with me. I feel so funny._" I was out of breath as I thought about that kiss...just the thought...made it hard to breathe.

"Well Mommy, he doesn't like sports...but did you see that Princess Sophie, talk about tacky." Princess laughed, I bowed my head as I felt Duchess' gaze on me, I pushed Fang back behind me because I just realized that I never took the bell collar off of him.

Thank god for Bubbles, cutting in, "Oh Buttercup...right? Would you please mind getting me something to drink, please."

I nodded, still looking down as Duchess was going up the stairs and I grabbed Fang, pulled off the collar, and gave it to Bubbles. Fang was happy to be rid of the thing.

Brianna didn't seem much of herself on the way home, She seemed...pissed.

"I just can't believe it...he was the Duke...not just any Duke...the High Grand Duke...fifth in line to the throne...Ugh...I feel so stupid...I should have known better."

I couldn't believe it...but I just locked lips with the Crown Prince, "I just can't believe it...he lied to you."

Brianna stopped dead in her tracks, " That's not just it...Its just that...if he was a servant then...I just thought...we..." She stomps in anger, "Just never mind...I gotta go home." She ran off...I couldn't see her eyes...but in slow motion...I know I saw a tear going down her cheek. I never saw her like this...

Why is it different if...My mind just wondered back to that kiss...It was stupid for me to think about it...it was an accident...anyways...but...

The kiss flashed right into my head...but I shook my head, and held Fang up to my face, he was purring and rubbing his forehead against my head.

"Can you imagine if the Morbucks knew I kissed him...they probably fell out...I would pay to see that." I laughed but felt a little sad...what if...what if I never see him again? Or he...he...

Fang bit my finger...snapping me out of my thought, "Yuck...gross...What was I thinking? I don't have time to think about that spoiled jerk. I have a family to take care of.

I came bashing in through the door, holding. I felt so happy, for some reason...I guess I was really happy to be home...and not in a dress. The Twins came rushing towards me grabbing each leg.

"BB, we missed you. I missed you more than Sammie." Sam stuck his tongue at Sammie, she just shook her head wildly, "Uh huh! Uh huh! BB! She's mean!" Sam have me those big green eyes and Sammie did the same.

I sighed in fake frustration, and the two let go of my leg and pouted in silence, poking their bottom lips out and their eyes bigger than before. I picked them both up in each arm.

"Dont be silly you two. You see me everyday."

"Dave is mean...he yelled at us...it hurt our feelings. Right Sammie?"

Sammie nodded in agreement.

"Sam! SAMMIE! WHERE ARE YOU BRATS! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!" I yelled Dave yelling and he marched right in, his face was red, "Oh no, she's not gonna protect you this time." Dave marched right at them and they hugged me tighter.

"What did they do?" I asked.

"They stepped on all the vegetables...they're ruined."

"BB, we were just going after the gopher in the garden...and he started yelling." The twins both started crying, their eyes were bigger than before. I sighed again as I let them down but they were still grabbing my legs, "No! BB! Don't let him hurt us!"

I sighed again as I walked towards the back and the garden with the twins still holding my legs. There were holes in the garden...vegetables drugged out and...well...it was a disaster...Dave's rice paddy was still in tact. I clapped my hands...thinking of a spell...

_"Restorus Flores." _I sighed at what I had to do, I blew a kiss as greenenergy flowed from my finger tips and floated over the ground. The garden glowed and the vegetables just sprouted back onto the garden.

"Now then...punishment..."I popped my knuckles, and looked at the twins, "Making me blow a dumb kiss...you little bad apples. Noggie time! " I yelled and they cried out, running away.

Dave was looking away, kind of embarrassed, "I could have fixed it."

"Excuse me," I pinched his cheek hard, he howled in pain, "I think you wanna say 'Thanks little sis for fixin the garden.' Am I right?

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Fine! Thanks for fixing the garden! Ow!"

"Where's Dad anyways?" I let go.

"I think he went to the Healing Maidens, just a guess...I saw...he was covered in bruises...like before."

My eyes widened, "You don't think...he went back to that." I whispered as I shut the windows and Dave shut the door, "Bath time you two." I ordered the twins, I started heating up the largest pot we had...but...I didn't want the twins to repeat this to anyone.

Dave nodded, "I wouldn't put it past him."

I brought the heated water to the barrel, and closed the door, "I want clean bodies or I'll scrub you myself." I smiled as I heard the squeaks and then splashing, "I can't believe this...but why?" I sighed...as Dave was cutting up some fish and carrots and threw them into a smaller pot. The bruising...the absent dad...Dave doing Dad's work...Dad was wrestling again.

I felt so mad...I know times were tough but...this was risking too much. Wrestling was a new sport brought back from Kansai...which is where Dad was born...but it was off limits here...it was worse than magic. Dave and Mom had to explain to me how the nobles didn't like how their servants were able to buy their freedom faster with this sport...so they complained to the King...but what they told them was that...a lot of men would have broken limbs and stuff doing these wrestling matches and couldn't work. Mom was mad about that...she said that the nobles tricked the King...

"_I'm ashamed of them...using the King's Caring heart like that. They knew that the King wouldn't want the lower class to be forsaken and not able to make a living. Rotten...just rotten." Mom steamed._

Of course there were ways around that...like in secret...I remember going to one...once upon a time...Dad was awesome...even Mom was cheering for him. Until...one day...a noble man found out and brought Soldiers in to arrest everyone...the three of us: Mom, Dave and I got out.

**_Flashback_**

Mom pushed us and closed the door, she was holding her stomach...I was 11...and she was swollen...Pregnant with the twins...that's the reason Dad was wrestling...we barely had enough food and now there would be another mouth to feed.

She was breathing heavily, pale, she shouldn't even had been running. Dave gave her a chair and let her sit down. I was scared but I tried to put on an act, and tried not to upset Mom.

"Oh my God, what are we going to do? What if they capture him...he'll be sent to the mines for sure...Lord Morbucks...he might pay the fine for me...but-"

"Mom, Pop is tough, we'll be here...don't you worry...and if they catch him...I'll beat them up...Dave too." I said and Dave agreed, Mom was smiling and she was calming down.

"And we could escape the kingdom." Dave said.

"And be pirates...like in the stories...or explorers." I shined, and clapped. Mom smiled but she just jumped at the screaming from outside...and turned pale.

"Oh mom...Buttercup...sing." Dave pushed me in front of Mom. I grumbled at him but I pouted...this was another annoying thing, Fairies or those with Fairy blood can sing...I was just as good as Brianna...but she likes to sing...I don't.

"Fine but only for Mom."

**When the cold wind is calling  
And the sky is clear and bright  
Misty mountains sing and beckon,  
"Lead me out into the light"**

**I will ride, I will fly  
Chase the wind and touch the sky  
I will fly  
Chase the wind and touch the sky**

Mom just laughed and clapped but she jumped up and held her stomach, "Ow...Oh Buttercup...looks like the baby likes your singing, it just kicked. Wanna feel?"

"Oh me." Dave put his ears to Mom's stomach, "It's kicked again...gross." I touched too and felt a strong bump.

That's when Dad came rushing in...and locking the door. Mom was happy...she was just...kissing him

**End of Flashback**

_"Kissing him...kissing...him..."_

I just touched my lips...

"Sis, what's up with your face, you wanna crack the window?" Dave looked at me, I was scratching Fang's white chest and he was laying on his back...on my lap. He started biting my hand and grabbing it with his paws and kicking with his bottom feet.

"Oh no! I'm...fine." I shook my head.

_"Enchantress."_

I stood up, I had to stop thinking about it...as Dad finally came in, just as the twins came out with their gowns on.

"Oh hey there, kids," Dad grinned as he slowly sat back down.

"So Pop, how are you?" I asked as I was stirring the pot...I was trying hard not to get mad...there could be a number of things that...oh *beep* it, I turned around while pouring stew into the bowls...but the minute I get to Dad, I paused. I saw something in his pocket, a money bag possibly. But he had something else in his hand...How could I have missed that.

"I'm good...really good." Dad said as I poured his bowl, "In fact...I got us something really good, just a little something...cake."

The twins jumped up in excitement but I growled...and Dave's eyebrow was twitching...he was mad too.

"Dad, what the hell did you do?" I asked. Dad looked at me...but he looked away, "Sam! Sammie! Room now! And shut the door!" I ordered and they pouted but one glare and they ran into the room and closed the door.

"Let me explain-" Dad tried to say.

"You're wrestling again?" I crossed my arms, "After what happened last time? What almost happened?"

Dad had a serious look, "I have no choice, " Dad pulled out the money bag, "At least 20 Gold Gems...20."

"Dad! If you get caught-" Dave shook his head, "We may never see you again."

"Yoh don't understand...I have to get you away from your cousins-" Dad stopped and looked at me, his eyes widened.

"Cousins?"

Dad was silent.

"Pop? Who's our cousins?" Dave asked.

"The Morbucks...Lady Morbucks to be exact."


End file.
